Are you leaving me?
by iloverueforever
Summary: There are 13 islands,the 13th is where the President lives. The reaping decides who will move on to an island and who will not. Then the 24 that are reaped will fill out a form that will decide which of the 12 islands they will live on, who will they marry, and who will they leave forever.
1. The Reaping

**Hello everyone, I know that I am writing another story right now (The games of blood and heartache) With my best friend, but I just couldn't resist starting this great idea. I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know if you would like me to keep writing. **

**Disclaimer: Suzzane Collins, I highly doubt I am her although I wish I was :D  
**

Peeta sits by the calender trying to figure out how many days until Katniss's 18th birthday. He is so in to his work that he does not notice Katniss enter the room.

"Peeta." She whispers quietly.

"Hmm?" He answers.

"We have to get ready for the reaping!" She says happily. He turns and kisses her lightly on the cheek. Katniss grabs his hand reciting the words that they recite every year before the reaping.

"May the odds be ever in our favor!" They chorus. The reaping decides if you go to one of the islands or stay on the main island called "The Capitol" for your whole life. Once you are a resident of an island you can never return to The , with much paperwork you can be transferred to another island. The 24 that get reaped must fill out a form that will decide which island they will live on, who will they marry, and what job will they have. During the first three years of marriage your spouse and yourself, will be expected to conceive one child. During the first ten years of your marriage you must have three children. Two of which you hand over to the Capitol. Then you may continue to have children as you wish. If you and your spouse fail to conceive at least three kids in the first ten years then both of you will be sent back to the Capitol forever. Some people go their entire lives without moving to an island, others go their entire lives without being in the Capitol.

"Come Peeta!" Katniss yells in to the bathroom of his house. The year before Peeta's older brother Rye was reaped and was placed on island three, it seems that he had a knack for computers.

Peeta and Katniss walk hand in hand to the reaping, each hoping that both were reaped. They were fairly certain they would be placed on the same island because they did not think that the capitol would seperate love, even if it was "Young love." When they arrive at the square they seperate to their different designated areas.

"Welcome, welcome!" Effie Trinket yelled from up on the stage. She goes on about how the people saved the President's life so therefore it became a luxury to move to an island. blah, blah. Everyone in the square though looking like they were interested were, however, watching Effie's wig bounce up and down with every word. "Now for the 12 girl tributes!" She more than screamed into the microphone. She pulls a pink slip from the pink bowl. "Primrose Everdeen!" Prim emerges from the crowd. Her tiny face beaming with pride. The whole crowd cheers. Prim is very loved by everyone. "Now for the next girl!" She yells. "Clove." Only the first part of her name is hears because of the commotion a red-haired girl is making.

"I volunteer!" She shouts. Volunteers are rare until the last male/female because of the consequences. If you volunteer your island,spouse, and job will all be chosen for you in stead of you getting a say in it.

"No!" A short, brown haired girl yells. She moves swiftly to the stage and expertly jumps on to it. She smile triumphantly. She takes her place besides Prim.

"And you are?" She asks the brown haired girl. She stiffens.

"Clove!" She says happily.

"Well, that was interesting!" Effie exclaims. Pulling yet an other slip out she accidentally drops it. Prim steps forward and picks it up. A huge smile crosses her face.

"Rue!" Prim reads out, scanning the crowd for her best friends familiar face. A small, dark skinned girl runs to the stage. She embraces Prim.

"Yay!" They chorus. Katniss smiles watching her little sister and her best friend. Prim looks out to the audience and meets her sister Katniss's loving gaze. Smiling she throws an arm around Rue. Effie has already pulled out another girls name, but she hands one to each girl on stage.

"So it will go faster!" She says. "Johanna Mason!" She yells in to the audience. A girl with spiky blonde hair walks up to the stage.

Prim looks at her piece of paper and smiles. "Fox face!" She says looking for her buddy.

"That's not my real name!" She says giving Prim and Rue a hug as she walks upstage. She whips her red hair purposefully in Rue's hair which causes them to giggle. Effie points at Clove.

"Katniss Everdeen!" She says.

"Glimmer!" Clove calls out to her best friend.

"Annie Cresta!"

"Posy Hawthorne!"

"Madge Undersee!"

"Mags!" Annie calls to the crowd

"Delly Cartwright!"

_They finally move onto the boy's_

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie's insane voice calls out.

"Gale Hawthorne!"

"Thresh!" Rue calls out to her "Big brother."

"Cato!" Clove calls out to her friend.

"Finnick Odair!"

"Haymitch Abernathy!"

"Marvel!" Glimmer calls out to her boyfriend.

"Rory Hawthorne!"

"Beetee!" Haymitch calls out to his old friend.

"Chaff!" Haymitch also calls to his best friend.

"Darius!" Katniss's voice stings as she yells his name.

"Brutus!" Chaff yells to the crowd.

_Those reaped were taken in to the Justice bu__ilding and will be on the train in a few hours._


	2. Form: Prim and Rue

**Hi everyone! Here you guy's go! Let me know if you like it! Please review! Should I keep going?**

Prim sits in a swivel chair, in front of a desktop computer. She taps her chin with her finger, obviously lost in thought. She slaps herself lightly.

"I can't remember." She mutters under her breath. Looking around to see if anyone heard her. To her right in the a room identical to hers sits her best friend Rue

**Name: **Primrose Everdeen

**Nickname: **Prim, Little duck

**Age: **12

**Preferred Island: **Island #10

in a room identical to hers is her best friend Rue. Prim Places her small hand on the mouse she scans through her form.

**Explanation**** of Preferred Island: **I _LOVE_ animals :)

**Person(s) you would like to stick with: **Katniss Everdeen, Rory Hawthorne, Rue

Prim tares herself away from the screen. _What was Rue's last name?_ She looks back at the screen continuing her scanning. _  
_

**Preferred job: **Healer, Caretaker

**Preferred Spouse: **Rory Hawthorne

At this Prim had to think a lot, she wondered what it would feel like to be in Rory's arms. She smiled at the thought. She went back to her form.

**Pet: **Buttercup: cat, Lady: goat

**Relationsh****ip with pet: **I couldn't live without them.

**Relationship: **N/A or single :)

**Favorite thing to do: **Play with Buttercup.

**Preferred gender of child: **Girl! :)

**Preferred family: **Mother,Father, two younger sisters, letting me take Lady, and Buttercup

Prim filled out the whole form and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and clicked send. She opened her eyes and started cracking up. She didn't press it. She slowly shushed herself.

In the room to her right sat Rue pretty much in the same circumstances. She was confident with the first part of her form but when it got to _Preferred Island_ she wasn't sure.

**Preferred Island: **Island #3

**Explanation**** of Preferred Island: **I love music, Electronics can help me compose and listen to music.

Rue had sat their with her legs tucked to her chest and her head resting on her knee, until she had come up with a Island and an explanation. She new which island Prim would pick, it was simple. She new which island Katniss would pick, it's just a matter of observance. Rue liked to sit high up in a tree curled up with a book and an apple. Sometimes when she had finished the book she would hum lightly and observe the people walking by. That's how she came to knowing everyone so well.

**Person(s) you would like to stick with: **Primrose Everdeen, Thresh

**Preferred job: **Musician

**Preferred Spouse: **Thresh

Rue being twelve, small, and undeveloped never thought of_kissing _someone. She has come close once but, the boy didn't like her. It was just a dare. From that day she just... Closed up. Keeping to herself, Prim, Thresh, and Occasionally Katniss. Being Prim's best friend from a young age she often saw Katniss as an older sister. _Why_ _not? _she thought while writing Thresh down. Then it hit her. He would already be married, but she being twelve would have to wait three years.

**Preferred Spouse: **Someone funny, nice, caring, and fun to be around.

Rue liked the idea of having someone kiss her now that she was actually thinking about it. When Prim talked about how much she wanted to kiss Rory. Rue had always tuned out on her chatty friends words. Now, she wished that she had listened.

She clicked the send button before reading the rest of what she had put down.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to do another form thing with some other tributes or just keep going? Review if you want me to write another chapter 2night!**_  
_

**Love ya guys!**

**-iloverueforever**


	3. Form: Katniss and Peeta

**Hi again! I got bored so I decided to update! Hope you guys like it! I decided to add a little something else! :) **

Peeta sit's comfortably in his own swivel chair. He enjoys filling out this form except he can't ignore the nervous butterflies in his stomach. His blue gaze lands on the screen, rereading what he typed.

**Name: **Peeta Mellark

**Nickname: **Bread boy, lover boy

**Age: **18

**Preferred Island: **Island #1

Peeta sat for awhile pondering the different islands and their industries. He decided on the place where he could make his cakes a luxury.

**Explanation**** of Preferred Island: **Cake is considered a luxury.

**Person(s) you would like to stick with: **Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair

Peeta got along quite well with Finnick, considering they were best friends. Peeta loved Katniss, he knew he did. From the time she came to the capitol when she was Ten. She mentioned her little sister, not Prim. The one that their mother picked. Katniss and Prim's mother picked the youngest and was forced to give up Katniss and Prim. Katniss told me that her sister's name was Ivy, Ivy looked just like Katniss at the age of two. The last time Katniss saw Ivy was 8 years ago.

**Preferred job: **Baker, Cake decorator

**Preferred Spouse: **Katniss Everdeen

Peeta put down Katniss's name in a heartbeat. Not even looking back.

**Pet: **N/A I would like one, though (Not a cat)

**Relationsh****ip with pet: **N/A

**Relationship: **In a relationship with Katniss Everdeen.

**Favorite thing to do: **Bake, read

**Preferred gender of child: **Girl!

Peeta clicked the send button. He spent the rest of his time with his head on his hands staring at the door.

Katniss sat in the room to the left of Peeta, she shivered and crawled in to a ball. The computer made a 'ding' Noise. Katniss looked up. It was a PM from Fox face, she was always smart with computers.

**_Fox face: Hey! Katniss_**

**_Katniss: Hi! How did you figure this out?_**

**_Fox face: I just opened PM and cha ching!Guess what else i found out?_**

**_Katniss: What?_**

**_Fox face: We get LAPTOPS AND IPHONES!_**

**_Katniss: COOL, bibi gotta finish my form_**

**_Fox face: KK, Goodluck! bibi_**

**_Katniss has logged off_**

**_Fox face has left this chat_**

Katniss smiles and then turns to her form.

**Name: **Katniss Everdeen

**Nickname: **Catnip, The girl on fire

When Katniss was 13, Her host families house burned down. Katniss was the last one in the house, hence her nickname, the girl on fire.

**Age: **17 and 10 months :)

**Preferred Island: **Island #2

She doesn't hesitate, she wants to be able to hunt.

**Explanation**** of Preferred Island: **I want to hunt.

**Person(s) you would like to stick with: **Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Rue

_shoot! what's her last name? _Katniss asks herself.

**Preferred job: **Hunter, gatherer

**Preferred Spouse:** 1. Peeta Mellark, 2. Gale Hawthorne

She would rather marry Peeta but if worse comes to worse. She lays her head on the desk. Then thinking of something, she lifts her head.

**_Katniss: Uggggg, Gale I can't finish the form :(_**

**_Gale: This is cool, anyway why?_**

**_Katniss: It's to hard_**

**_Gale: Hmmmmm, Try putting a brain on?_**

**_Katniss: HAHA your sooooo funny _**

**_Katniss has logged off chat_**

**_Gale: Seriously Catnip_**

**_Gale has left this chat._**

**Pet: **Buttercup: Cat

**Relationsh****ip with pet: **I HATE HIM: I tried to drown him

**Relationship: **In a relationship with Peeta Mellark

**Favorite thing to do: **Hunt, Be with Prim

**Preferred gender of child: **Boy, girl doesn't matter

Katniss presses send then opens up a chat.

**_Katniss: Hey little duck_**

_**Primrose: Hi! This is so techy! Rue would LOVE it kk one second!**_

**_Primrose has asked Rue to join in chat_**

**_Rue: Hey, Katniss,Hey Prim! This is cool!_**

**_Prim: IKR, Katniss have you talked to peeta? :)_**

**_Katniss: NOOOOOOO... why?_**

**_Rue: No reason (Mischievous grin)_**

**_Katniss: I swear you 2 are like twins. :(_**

**_Katniss has logged off _**

**_Rue: Is that a bad thing?_**

**_Prim: LOL_**

Katniss turns her back to the computer and sighs. What a long train ride it will be. She couldn't wait until they actually got on the train and were given there Iphones and Laptops.

**Hey Guys!I really enjoyed all your kind reviews! Thank you! I have been asked to do a form thing for Finnick and Cato. Are there any other forms you guys would like to see?**


	4. Form: Finnick and Cato

**Hi guys! Here are Finnick and Cato like you asked :) Let me know if you would like to see anyone elses form. I'll do it! If you don't want me to do any more forms, but want me to continue with the story, please let me know. (I have an awesome idea!)**

**Love ya guys,**

**-iloverueforever**

Finnick sits in a blue swivel chair, running his hand through his bronze colored hair. He turns his attention back to the computer after talking to Peeta for a bit by PM.

**Name: **Finnick Odair

**Nickname: **Finn?

**Age: **23

**Preferred Island: **Island #4

Finnick had heard that on Island 4 there were pools in _everyone's _back yard. Finnick extremely enjoyed swimming, and fishing, There was a clear blue crystal ocean surrounding it. Finnick being young and determined had found a picture on his father's computer before he was reaped. His father had always wanted to live on Island 4, before he passed away, when Finnick was 15.

**Explanation**** of Preferred Island: **I like fishing and swimming.

**Person(s) you would like to stick with: **Annie Cresta, Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen.

Everyone new Finnick loved Annie, Except Annie herself. He liked Katniss, sometimes Peeta, Katniss, Finnick and his current girlfriend would go on double dates. It most likely did not help that Finnick was dating girls that he didn't actually like, but he said that it didn't matter.

**Preferred job: **Fisherman, Athletic swimmer

**Preferred Spouse:** Annie Cresta

**Pet:** Granny: Goldfish, Monster: Goldfish, Danger: Goldfish.

**Relationsh****ip with pet: **I talk to them (_**DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE)**_

**Relationship: **In a relationship with

Finnick for the life of it could not remember his girlfriends name.

"Ummmmmmm..." He muttered. He decided to ask Peeta.

**_Finnick: Hey! Peeta..._**

**_Peeta: Oh! Hi Finnick..._**

**_Finnick: How's it going?_**

**_Peeta: Good almost done u?_**

**_Finnick: I'm on relationship_**

**_Peeta: What do you want? :)_**

**_Finnick: What's my girlfriends name?_**

**_Peeta: You don't have one you dumped her remember?_**

**_Finnick: OH...Yeah_**

**_Peeta: Gotta go bi_**

**_Finnick: Thanks, gotta go 2 :) bi_**

**_Peeta has logged off_**

**_Finnick has logged off_**

**Relationship: **N/A or single :) (in love with Annie Cresta)

**Favorite thing to do: **Didn't I already tell you, you stupid thing, fine, Fishing and swimming

**Preferred gender of** **child: **Boy... I guess, but doesn't really matter all that much.

Finnick sighed contently and clicked send. He pumped his fist in the air.

"I'm done!" He screamed annoying Annie next door.

**_Annie: Yo Finnick, Shut up :)_**

**_Finnick: (Sticks tongue out) Never!_**

**_Annie: I can't finish my form then_**

**_Finnick: To bad :)_**

**_Annie: I hate you!_**

**_Finnick: No, you don't_**

**_Annie: grrr you Finnick_**

**_Finnick: heehee, oohhhhh what part of the form are you at?_**

**_Annie: Fav thing 2 do? why_**

**_Finnick: ooooohhhhh who'd you put down for Preferred spouse?_**

**_Annie: FINNICK!_**

**_Finnick: What? Oh, you put my name down!_**

**_Annie: Grrrrrrrr, No i meant it's none of your beeswax._**

**_Annie has logged off_**

**_Finnick: Who says It's none of your beeswax anymore?_**

**_Finnick has logged off_**

Finnick shut off the computer feeling bad. _What if Annie doesn't love me? _He thought. _Then who will I marry? _Finnick got up and struck a manly pose. _Of course she loves me, _He thought. _Who couldn't love me? _He thought with a smile, while flexing his muscles

Cato sat in a hard wooden chair. He has asked the peacekeepers to remove the swivel chair because it was **pink. **He has yelled obscenities and made quite a scene until the peacekeepers came. He left his neighbors Clove and Glimmer irritated.

**Name: **Cato (You don't need to know my last name.)

**Nickname:** Cato (If you call me Cat I will murder you in your sleep)

**Age:** ummmmm 20

**Preferred Island:** Island #2

**Explanation**** of Preferred Island: **I want to be able to kill people :) Or fight :)

**Person(s) you would li****ke to stick with: **Clove, Marvel

Marvel was Cato's best friend, together they made fun of big Thresh. Occasionally Rue was there with Prim to stop it. They would call the peacekeepers, that would tear us apart. Hence the "Peace" In peacekeepers.

**Preferred** **job**: Weapon master, weapon maker.

**Preferred Spouse: **Clove

Cato has liked Clove forever, sense she and him found a four leafed clover. Cato thought it was hysterical, but Clove said she found them all the time.

**Pet:** NO! I would kill it

**Relationsh****ip with pet: **ummmmmm... GO AWAY!

**Relationship: **Single, in love with Clove

**Favorite thing to do: **Kill, Fight, Be with Clove, stare at Clove, everything to do with Clove

**Preferred gender of** **child: **BOY!

Cato abruptly stood up. He pushed his way out the locked door and into the kitchens. He stole a chocolate wafted doughnut and returned doughnut in hand to his room. When he go there he found Clove smirking on his desk. A look of terror crossed his face. _Has she read my form? _He asked himself.

"Didn't know you admires me that much Cat!" Clove called out to me.

"Ha, ha!" I said. She got closer to him.

"This isn't a joke is it?" She asked her tone softening. He shook his head, that was all he could do because Clove had gotten extremely close to him. She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled away biting her lip shyly. He smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace.

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Form: Johanna and Gale

**Hey guys! Here are Johanna and Gale! Thanks to pieflavouredpie and Wickedysplit for the people they wanted me to do forms for! **

The justice building is split into two parts. The bottom floor is for those reaped, they fill out their forms in individual secluded rooms. They are locked in their room until a peacekeeper comes to take them to the train station. The top floor is for the person who splits those reaped into their individual Islands, Jobs. Then that person sends it to another person on the top floor who decides your spouse/family. You are legible to be married once you are 15 and from then you live with your spouse. If you go to the islands before you are 15 then exactly one week before your fifteenth birthday you are sent to District 13 to be matched. Also on the bottom floor is a kitchen where Cato has somehow gotten out of his room and stolen a doughnut. Clove also to smart for locks has managed to unlock her door and make her way slowly to Cato's room.

Johanna applies a thin layer of mascara over her already thick eyes. She had started writing her form but then when it came to a certain part of it she couldn't keep going. She has stopped and kicked over the chair that she had previously sat in. Sitting back down she turns her attention back to the screen.

**Name: **Johanna Mason

**Nickname:** Jo

**Age:** 19

**Preferred Island: **Island #7

**Explanation**** of Preferred Island: **Lumber, I can use an ax

**Person(s) you would li****ke to stick with: **Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta

Johanna new that both Finnick and Annie would pick Island 4. Quite honestly she didn't care what Island she was on, just as long as she had the two people that were like family to her. However on Island 4 there was no way she would be able to use an ax ever again. This tore at her heart. She knew that if she was on island 4 then she would technically be alone, although she would have Annie and Finnick, she wouldn't entirely have them. They would be married and she would be the lonely third wheel. So she chose the path best laid out for her.

**Preferred** **job**: Lumber worker.

**Preferred Spouse: **Finnick Odair, or at least someone like him

Johanna had once had romantic feelings toward Finnick, but he had expressed his feelings to her about Annie. She was heart broken. It took a lot of will power be she was able to get herself together.

**Pet:**NO WAY

**Relationsh****ip with pet: **N/A

**Relationship: **N/A or single i guess

**Favorite thing to do: **Making people uncomfortable

**Preferred gender of** **child: **Male

Gale sat daydreaming about Katniss. His black hair got in his face so he blew it away. He continued his form.

**Name:** Gale Hawthorne

**Nickname: **Gale

**Age: **20

**Preferred** **Island**: Island #2

**Explanation**** of Preferred Island: **Hunting

**Person(s) you would li****ke to stick with: **Katniss Everdeen, Posy Hawthorne, Rory Hawthorne

**Pet: **N/A

**Relationsh****ip with pet: **N/A

**Relationship: **Single

**Favorite thing to do: **Hunt with Katniss

**Preferred gender of** **child: **Male

Gale looked through the tiny window in the door. Outside stood a peacekeeper. Gale cleared his throat. The peacekeeper moved on to the next room. Gale hated it when people watched him. He caught them almost every time though. It was a hunter's instincts.


	6. Form: Mags and Haymitch

**Hey guys! Here are Mags and Haymitch, sorry it took so long, the first time I wrote it it got deleted so I had to write most of it again. **

**Love ya guy**

**-iloverueforever**

Mags sat tapping her leg happily, Despite the fact that she was old and would be given to a family to be taken care of. She was happy at the moment.

**Name:** Mags

**Nickname: **Mags

**Age: **80

**Preferred** **Island**: Island #8c

Mags loved to sew. She used to sew clothes for her daughter, but then her daughter was reaped and sent to Island 8. At least she would be with her daughter.

**Explanation**** of Preferred Island: **I love to sew.

**Preferred Job: **Seamstress, story teller

**Person(s) you would li****ke to stick with: **Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Primrose Everdeen, Rue

Mags would often tell young Prim and Rue stories. They would huddle around the fireplace with mugs of hot chocolate and popcorn. Mags would open her mouth and begin to tell a story. Prim and Rue would often listen with opened ears and wide eyes. They became like Mags's daughters.

**Pet: **Ginger: Tabby cat

**Relationsh****ip with pet: **I love her

**Relationship: **single, husband died years ago.

**Favorite thing to do: T**ell stories, Sew

**Preferred gender of** **child: **N/A

**Preferred family: **Nice, kind, helpful

Mags leaned back in her seat happy with what she wrote, she clicked send before proofreading. She tried to PM a couple of people unsuccessfully. She was excited to talk to Finnick. She was fond of Finnick, being his teacher in school and all.

Haymitch sat sprawled out on his chair, with his feet on the desk, head lolling to one side. He had been able to sneak in a bottle of alcohol much to Prim's dismay. He was fond of the little duck, but then again who wasn't. She had a way where she could lighten everyone's mood and brighten their smiles. The way that she narrowed her little blue eyes on you when she was angry, which was almost never. He grew fond of her as he went to the Everdeen's place to get rid of his drinking problem. Katniss his former student in school, was willing to help. Prim much to his delight would sometimes sit with them and tear the problem away with one blink of an eye.

**Name: **Haymitch Abernathy

**Nickname: **Haymitch

**Age: **40

**Preferred** **Island**: Island #1

**Explanation**** of Preferred Island: **I think that Liquor is a luxury item.

**Preferred Job: **Store tender

**Person(s) you would li****ke to stick with: **Primrose Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Chaff

Chaff was Haymitch's best friend, as for Peeta, well Peeta was also a former student.

**Pet: **N/A it would die

**Relationsh****ip with pet: **N/A

**Relationship: S**ingle

Haymitch new that in the Capitol you don't have to have children, but as he moved to an Island he would be paired with a young woman, to be able to conceive three children.

**Favorite thing to do: **Drink

**Preferred gender of** **child: **Male

**Preferred Spouse: **Someone that would take my drinking habits.

Haymitch, started annoying people on PM, then returned to his awkward sleeping position. Before a sleep though, he took a long swig of the bottle of liquor.


	7. On the train

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter!**

The man sat glued to the screen. His work though seemingly boring, actually was not. He clicked one file after another trying to pair up people.

Island 1

Marvel

Peeta Mellark

Glimmer

Haymitch Abernathy

Island 2

Katniss Everdeen

Gale Hawthorne

Cato

Clove

Brutus

Island 3

Rue

Fox face

Beetee

Darius

Island 4

Finnick Odair

Annie Cresta

Chaff

Island 5

Thresh

Island 6

Island 7

Johanna Mason

Island 8

Mags

Madge Undersee

Island 9

Island 10

Primrose Everdeen

Delly Cartwright

Posy Hawthorne

Rory Hawthorne

Island 11

Island 12

He had matched them to there Islands well but not the "Who do you want to stick with." Most people got there first choice on Island and job, but not spouse. He clicked the print button. The cards were printed. The man stood up gently and took the stack of cards in two hands. He moved swiftly out of the room and in to the corridor. Going down the stairs and through the kitchen into the back entryway. He marched himself in front of the train door while handing half of the stack to another man. The rush of those reaped came quickly. The first one to the door was a big, dark skinned guy.

"Name!" The man stated.

"Thresh." He said while taking the card the man handed him. The next were two young girls about twelve years old.

"Name?" He asked them softly.

"Primrose Everdeen." Said the dark haired one. The blonde haired girl giggled

"Rue." She breathed out. I handed them there cards noticing when they switched.

"Name?" I asked the blonde boy.

"Peeta Mellark." I handed him his card.

Once everyone was inside the train with their cards the man got on and traveled to the main compartment, the one that held the peacekeepers.

"Shouldn't someone be watching the tributes?" The man asked.

"Calm down Boggs they'll be fine!" said a man with blue hair.

"Yah, yah Caesar." Boggs retorted.

Back in the Tribute car Prim and Rue ran up to Katniss.

"Katniss, Katniss!" They called in sync.

"Yes, Little ducks?" She asked them.

"look at my card!" She said shoving it at Katniss. Katniss's smile dropped as she glanced down at the card.

**_Primrose Everdeen_  
**

**_Age: 12 _**

**_Family: The Hamiltons _**

**_Island: 10_**

**_School: Webster Academy._**

Katniss pulled Prim into a hug.

"What about your's Rue?" She said taking Rue's from her hand.

_**Rue**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Family: The Harrison's**_

_**Island: 3**_

_**School: Music Boarder**_

Katniss pulled Rue into the hug as well.

__"Can we see your's?" The younger girls asked. Katniss nodded her head and handed her's to them.

"Guy's, Don't tell me, I haven't seen it yet, ok?" Katniss says. They nod.

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Spouse: Gale Hawthorne**_

_**Island: 2**_

_**Job: Hunter**_

_****_When Prim and Rue finish reading, they look up at each other.

"uh oh!" They mouth. Katniss seeing this gets worried.

"What's wrong?" She asks them freaked out.

"Ummmm..." Starts Rue.

'Your not marrying Peeta." Finishes Prim. They pull her into a hug.

"Peeta!" Katniss looks away. "Where's Peeta?" She asks.

"Over there why?" Says Finnick coming from behind them. Katniss walks off to find Peeta. Finnick shrugs. Rue and Prim look at each other then put on puppy dog faces.

"Hey, Finnick... " Starts Prim. Finnick turns to look at them.

"Can we please see your form?" Rue asks. Finnick glances at their faces.

"FINE." He says playfully annoyed.

**_Finnick Odair_**

**_Age: 23_**

**_Spouse: Annie Cresta_**

**_Island: 4_**

**_Job: Fisherman_**

"I have the best life!" Finnick went around singing and dancing. This caused Prim and Rue to keel over in laughter.

**Hey! Hope you guy's liked it! I'm sorry, for not doing Glimmer's and Annie's I had already written this chapter when I got your PM. **

**Love ya guys,**

**-iloverueforever**


	8. Prim meets The Hamiltons

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter!Please let me know what you think!**

**Love all of you!**

Katniss searched frantically for Peeta. When she finally found him she threw her arms around him.

"Katniss, are you ok?" He asked her worriedly. She shook her head.

"Let me see your card." She said to him. She gave him hers and he gave her his.

**_Peeta Mellark_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_Spouse: Mariah Jenter_**

**_Island: 1_**

**_Job: Baker_**

Katniss looked up from his card with a look of horror.

"Have you looked at yours Peeta?" She asked him gently. He shook his head and took his card back from her. He looked up. Peeta wrapped Katniss in a tight hug.

"Awwwwww, look at the love birds." Said Haymitch, annoying both Katniss and Peeta. Katniss snatched Haymitch's card from his hand.

**_Haymitch Abernathy_**

**_Age: 40_**

**_Spouse: Deserey Flinn_**

**_Island: 1_**

**_Job: Vineyard worker_**

"Haymitch, we are on the same Island." Said Peeta.

"yay?" Haymitch said sarcastically. Peeta playfully slapped his former teacher.

"1,2,3 OPEN!" Cato yelled at Clove. They had waited to open their card together.

**_Clove_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_Spouse: Cato_**

**_Island: 2_**

**_Job: Weapon maker_**

Clove and Cato looked up. They kissed, letting their lips linger on each other. They switched cards.

**_Clove_**

**_Age: 20_**

**_Spouse: Cato_**

**_Island: 2_**

**_Job: Weapon Master_**

Cato and Clove tear their eyes away from the cards. They smile happily.

"Annie, Annie, we are getting married!" Finnick screeched in Annie's ear.

"Great!" She said sarcastically. Finnick pushed her up against the wall and leaned in close. He batted his eyelashes.

"Do you not want to marry me Annie?" Asked Finnick seductively.

"Finnick!" She screeched. He let her down and pulle her into a hug that she returned.

Thresh stood by himself against one wall looking down at his card, he frowned.

**_Thresh_**

**_Age: 20_**

**_Spouse: Winnifred Cole_**

**_Island: 5_**

**_Job: Astronomer_**

"We'll be at Island 10 in 20 minutes" the train conductor yelled.

"yayayayayya!" Yelled Prim, and Posy. Rory glanced their way and then decided to go over there. He took Posie's hand.

"You ready Prim?" He asked kindly. She nodded her head lost for words. Katniss came over and gave Prim a goodbye hug.

"I love you Prim, never forget, k?" She said.

"I love you too Katniss!" Prim squeezed Katniss tightly around the middle.

"I'll miss you Prim." Cam Rue's tiny voice from behind Katniss.

"Oh Rue," Prim said giving her best friend a hug. "I'll miss you too." She said sadly.

"Call us!" Katniss and Rue giggle, getting used to the idea of having a phone.

"No prob!" Prim yelled from the train door. "Bye!"

"Bye, My little duck." Katniss whispered taking hold of Rue's hand.

Prim, Rory, Posy, and Delly got off the train and were each handed an Iphone and Laptop. Rory and Posy were content because they were placed in the same family. Prim scanned the crowd looking for people holding up a sign saying "Primrose Everdeen." Prim smiled as she saw the huge sign. Carefully, she walked over to the big family. Prim could see a middle aged man and women and three small children around the age of 5.

"Oh!" She exclaimed happily as she saw that the woman was carrying a baby in her arms. Prim got closer.

"Umm.. Excuse me." She said politely. "Are you the..." She checked her card . "The Hamiltons?" She asked.

"Why yes we are!" The woman said kindly.

"And your Primrose?" The three little girls cheered making a circle around her. Prim nodded her head and leaned down to the three girls.

"What are your names?" She asked them curiously.

The one with the bow said "Olivia!"

The one with the pigtails said "Jess!"

The one with the overalls said "Samantha!" They all giggled and twirled around smiling. The middle aged woman embraced Prim.

"I am Meredith but please, call me mother!"

"I am Jason, call me father!" He said, his eyes filled with warmth. Prim smiled.

"Come on girls, lets go home!" Meredith called to the girls. Jess took Prim's hand and led her to the car.


	9. The Newly Weds: Annie and Finnick

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, it got deleted again. Love yall**

Prim sits in her room quietly waving at Rory, which she was happy to know that Rory and Posy now live next door.

"Prim, Prim!" Three little voices call from the doorway.

"Who are you waving to?" Samantha asks looking out the window.

"No one just a friend, Samantha." Prim answers a little to quickly. Samantha crosses her arms.

"Please call me Sam, Prim." Samantha says mocking anger.

"Of course." Says Prim. Jess tugs on Prim's shirt sleeve. She hands Prim a little pink bow. "Do you want me to put it on you?" Prim asks Jess.

"She does!" Says Olivia. Prim looks back at Olivia. Slowly Prim slipped the bow into Jess's hair.

"Their, now don't you look pretty?" Prim asks Jess kindly. Making her face the mirror. Jess nods.

"Thank you." She whispers.

Back in the train Thresh had just gotten off on Island 5.

"Bye Thresh!" Rue calls waving from the open door. Katniss quickly slips her arm around Rue pulling her back inside.

"Island 4 in 10 minutes!" The conductor calls. Finnick takes hold of Annie's hand. Chaff man hugs Haymitch. Finnick walks up to Katniss and Rue.

"Bye, Girl on fire!" Finnick says to Katniss. Giving her a quick hug and slipping a rope in her pocket.

"Bye, fish boy." She says giving a quick peck on the cheek. Finnick hugs Rue.

"Bye my flying squirrel," He says giving her a random nickname.

"Bye Finnick," Rue says trying not to laugh.

Finnick, Annie and Chaff, exit the train taking there electronics. Finnick and Annie take a cab after they ask a peacekeeper for their new address. They live right near the beach. Annie opens the door to their cream colored house.

"Look, Finnick it's perfect for a fish boy." She says teasingly pointing at the tank of multicolored fish.

"Whatever Annie." He says rolling his eyes and pulling her into a hug.

"Annie, I have to tell you something." Finnick says softly.

"Well spit it out." She says thinking he was teasing. Finnick plops down on the couch.

"I love you Annie!" Finnick says looking at her for her reaction.

"I love you too Finnick." She says leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." she breathed out against his lips.

"Same." he said turning into the same old Finnick. "So what do we do first?" Finnick asks looking around. Annie wrinkles her nose and picks up a handkerchief. She ties it around her head.

"Cleaning!" She says picking up a broom from the cupboard.

"Ahh, My favorite." He says sarcastically.

"Come on Fish boy!" Annie says throwing a cloth at him.

"Come on fish boy." He mocks her voice incorrectly. This causes Annie to throw another cloth at him.

"What was that for?" Finnick asks innocently. Annie rolls her eyes and turns to the kitchen.

"Clean the windows, fish boy, then you get another kiss." She says. He picks up a wet cloth and sprays her.

"Fine!" He says. "I'll just kiss, Marlene instead." He says pointing at a pink fish.

"We're not naming that fish Marlene, it's a stupid name." Calls Annie from the kitchen. Finnick sticks his tongue out at her.

"It's okay Marlene she doesn't mean it, she's just jealous that I'm kissing you instead of her." Finnick says loudly. Annie snorts.

"Yah right!" She whispers. Wiping the dust from the kitchen floor.


	10. Rue meets the Harrison's

**Hey guys! Here you go! Let me know what you think! I am planning for their to be some type of uprising so Katniss and Peeta can be together because I LOVE PEETA.**

Rue smiles as she is handed her Iphone and laptop. She glances at Foxface and Darius as they exit the train behind Beetee, I heard that they were paired together.

"Who are you marrying, Darius?" asked Katniss.

"Not you, why are you jealous?" He retorted.

"Oh, Shut up!" Katniss said.

"He's marrying me." Said Foxface

"At least you'll have red headed kids!" Katniss said brightly. Darius shoves her lightly.

"Bye!" Katniss yells shoving them out the door behind Beetee.

"BYE!" They wave back while excepting there electronics.

"WUE!" A voice brings Rue back from her flashback. Rue turns to face the boy who called her name . A little boy about 2 years old waves to her. Rue guesses that sense she turned around he knows who she is. She walks towards the huddled family. A Grandmother, A mother, and two boys, one much older than the other one.

"Are you Rue?" The woman asks? Rue nods. The older boy steps forward.

"I'm James, and this is Teddy!" He says.

"Hi Wue!" Teddy smiles about how he can not pronouce her name correctly.

"Hi, I'm Emerald and this is Maybeth!" The younger woman of the two says.

"It's nice to meet you!" Rue says kindly. The new family all walk quietly to the two parked cars.

"Ok!... I can take Rue and Teddy!" Says James. Shooting his mother a look.

"Ok!" She says brightly.

"I'm sorry my father didn't come he is a weather determiner and they needed him in today." James said nicely.

"That's ok!" Rue sais as James started the car.

"I bored!" Said Teddy half way through the car ride.

"Bing"

"What was that?" asked James.

"Sorry, it was my phone." Rue apologisez.

"OOOOOHHHH Let me see, I'll put my number in." James says. Rue puts her phone in his outstretched hand. He hands it back. I also put Maybeth's and Emerald's.

"You don't call them by Grandmother or Mother?" Rue asked.

"Oh, no I was also adopted just like you except I came from District 2, that's where I want to go in three weeks." James answered.

'" What do you mean?" Rue asked.

"He means that he is twurning 15 in fwour weekth," Teddy said not being able to stay quiet for much longer.

"Oh!" Said Rue.

"By the way Rue, Your friend umm Little Duck texted you, do you know who she is?" James asked.

"Oh yah, let me see!" Rue said excitedly.

**_Littleduck: Hey Rue!_**

**_Rue: hey Prim!_**

**_Littleduck: Change your name!_**

**_Rue: kk one sec,_**

**_Littleduck: I'll be here!_**

**_Flyingsquirrel: KK I'm back!_**

**_Littleduck: Whats with the name?_**

**_Flyingsquirrel: That's what Finnick called me and I thought it was LOL_**

**_Littleduck: Oh, LOL_**

**_Flyingsquirrel: Vc u later got home TTYL?_**

**_Littleduck: DUH!bibi_**

**_Flyingsquirrel: BIBI_**

"Why is youw name Fwiying Sqwiwl?" Asked Teddy..

"That's what my friend Finnick used to call me!" Rue answered truthfully.

"Andwhat did you call him?" Asked James.

"Fish boy!" Rye giggled.


	11. Newly Weds: KatnissGale, CatoClove

**Hey Guys! You guys are AMAZING! I love all the kind reviews! Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! :)**

"This is it." Peeta says as he squeezes Katniss's hand lightly.

"No, Peeta it can't be." Katniss said tears brimming in her eyes.

"Shhh, shh, everythings going to be alright Kattniss, everything is going to be alright." Peeta said soothingly. Katniss looked away. "Katniss!" Peeta said lifting her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I love you, and nothing can keep you away from me." He said gazing in to her beautiful grey eyes.

"I love you too Peeta." Katniss said leaning in for a kiss. This kiss lasted longer then all the others, this kiss was filled with love and passion. Katniss wrapped her skinny arms around his broad shoulders and rested her cheek against his chest.

"Nothing can keep this from happining." Peeta said.

"Island 2 get off now." The conductor yelled. Katniss leaned in to kiss Peeta one last time.

"I love you Peeta, never forget." Katniss whispered. "You will always be my boy with the bread, no matter what happens." She says then Gale pulls her away.

"Come on Katniss!" He says roughly. Katniss's look of dismay is shown as she jumos from the car and recieves her electonics. Katniss looks back at the train and can't help but meet Peeta's eyes. For a split second grey meet blue in a loving gaze. Then all contact is lost as Gale guides Katniss by the arm behind Cato and Clove. They reach the peacekeepers at the same time.

"Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen!" Gale states.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne the peacekeeper says glancing at Katniss. Katniss cringes with disgust at the sound of Katniss Hawthorne, She much prefers Katniss Mellark or Katniss Everdeen. Taking her by the hand Gale leads Katniss to their new car straightening the peice of paper. Katniss got into the passenger side. Leaning her head against the window.

When they arrive at their new house Katniss gets out of the car and into the house without saying anything to Gale. She runs up to her room or now Their room. Katniss throws herself on the bed and sprawls herself out. Looking around the room she sees the two desks, Picking one she grabs her suitcase. Katniss takes out her belongings, placing her clothes in the closet on her side of the room. She placed a picture of Prim and Rue on the swings together. A picture of Her old family back on Island 12. Then In the middle she places a picture of her and Peeta holding hands at a picinic that he took her on in the meadow. Tears start to brim as she looks over these pictures, the last picture is of her, Gale, and Finnick. They are best friends. Katniss turned to the desk and places her new laptop on the desk. Opening it she sees a message waiting.

**_Littleduck: Hi katniss, Chat me back when you get to Island 2_**

**_Katniss: Hi Prim! Whats up?_**

**_Littleduck: First change your name._**

**_Katniss: Ok one second_**

**_Littleduck: KK_**

**_Thegirlonfire: Hey!_**

**_Littleduck: Wait until you see Rue's screen name._**

**_Thegirlonfire: Can't wait!_**

**_Littleduck: How's Gale?,_**

**_Thegirlonfire: IDK haven't talked to him yet, oh wait here he comes._**

Gale walks into the room.

"Have you seen the kitchen yet? It's amazing." He says glancing at Katniss.

"No I haven't yet." Katniss says bored.

"Whatchya doing?" He asks her coming to read over her shoulder. She blushes.

"Talking to Prim." She says a little embarassed.

"Oh!, I'm just going to set up my half of the room kay?" He asked. Katniss nodded and went back to talking to Prim.

**_Thegirlonfire: Yah hes good, He likes the kitchen :)_**

**_Littleduck: Is everything ok?_**

**_Thegirlonfire: Yah, I' m just married to my best friend, Now I'm Katniss Hawthorne._**

**_Littleduck: Oh, Guess what?_**

**_Thegirlonfire: What?_**

_**Littleduck: I have three little sisters! They are triplets, they are ADORABLE, also Posy and Rory live next door, I'm going to ask Meredith if we can invite them to dinner one day :)**_

_**Thegirlonfire: Awww, thats sweet :)**_

_**Littleduck: I also have A mother and Father named Meredith and Jason.**_

_**Thegirlonfire: Cool! :)**_

_**Littleduck: I hav 2 go eat dinner TTYL! Love ya Katniss**_

_**Thegirlonfire: Yah, I should prob start making dinner, ugggg i WISH Peeta was here, love ya 2 bibi TTYL**_

_**Littleduck: Hang in there.**_

_**Littleduck has logged off**_

_**Thegirlonfire has logged off.**_

Katniss looks at Gale's side of the room, apparently he had wondered downstairs for he was not in the room any longer. He had messily thrown his clothes in the closet which Katniss neatly hung up. She wonders downstairs and starts to warm up some chicken soup that she found.

Clove and Cato had successfully driven home and were cooking dinner together. Clove was rolling the dough for the pizza and Cato was making the sauce.

"Try this?" He said guiding a wooden spoon filled with sauce into Clove's mouth.

"Yum... Cato this is delicious." She said swallowing it.

"Well, what can I say, I am an amazing cooker." He said arrogently.

"Sweetie, Cookers not a word." She said kissing him on the cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"It's in the dictionary along with the word funner." He said.

"Hmm," Said Clove deep in thought while spreading the sauce on the dough. Cato had shredded the cheese before and sprinkled it on the pizza.

"UMMMMyummm, My favorite cheese pizza." He said smiling, and enveloping Clove into a hug infront of the oven.

"Yumm is right!" She said as she tasted the cheese.

"Come wife let us prepare our room!" Cato says. Clove giggles and follows him upstairs and into their room, apart from their room and the kitchen, there were three bedrooms each with it's own bathroom, a snuggy living room, and a lovely porch. They sperated and each took over half of the room. Placing there stuff down they smelled the pizza. Clove scared that it would burn ran down the stairs screaming at the top of her lungs. Cato following close behind her. He set the table as Clove cut the pizza. He sat down on one of the five dining room chairs and waited for his food to be served. The island provided the new couples with food for two weeks and then they would have to start buying new food. Clove sauntered into the dining room and placed the pizza in the middle of the table sittin on the other end of the table she cut herself a slice. Then she threw one at Cato. He caught it and poured them both water.

After dinner the young couple, happy and content, changed into their sleepwear and snuggled up in bed. Clove sat in between Cato's legs leaning her back against his chest. She was on her laptop chatting with Glimmer. Glimmer had said that they had arrived successfully on Isand 1 and had gone to her new house with her new husband Marvel.

_**TrackerjackerGlimmer: OMG, member how Peeta and Katniss were not married?**_

_**RockyClove: Yep!**_

_**TrackerjackerGlimmer: Well, he met his wife, they live next door!**_

_**RockyClove: RLLY! Kool, What happened?**_

_**TrackerjackerGlimmer: He went TOTS Wako, he like didn't even talk to her, JK**_

_**RockyClove: That doesnt sound like Peeta**_

_**TrackerjackerGlimmer: IKR, well gotta go do whatever Marvel wants me 2 do *wink* *wink* TTY 2morroew k?**_

_**RockyClove: Yah TTY 2morow bibi**_

"Hon, Peeta went totally wako!" Clove said. "Glimmer told me." She said, then she rested her head on his chest.


	12. Newly Weds: Peeta and Mariah

**Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews! I love all of them! Here you guys go! Let me know what you think. :)**

Peeta and Haymitch had gotten off of the train together, Haymitch being Haymitch was grumbling about how hungry he was. It was well past dinner time and the peacekeepers hadn't bothered to give them food. Peeta had looked around for Mariah for about ten minutes wondering what she would be like. He wanted her to be exactly like Katniss, He was inlove with Katniss so it would be better if Mariah was like her. Haymitch had found his wife Deseray soon enough, apparently, Deseray was also 15. Haymitch was drunk and out of it. Peeta had felt bad for Deseray and had invited her and Haymitch over to eat at his new house, which he had gotten the directions from the peacekeeper. Deseray had told Peeta that her and Mariah were best friends so Mariah had already invited them over to dinner for the following night. After scanning the crowd for awhile Peeta had caught sight of his name on a poster. He craned his neck and found a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She was rather young and looked about three years younger than him. Peeta carefullly walked over to her and put on a fake smile, in the background he could see Glimmer and Marvel watching him and laughing.

"Hi my name is Peeta, you must be Mariah!" Peeta said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"Yes, I am It's quite good to meet you Peeta!" Mariah said taking his hand.

"Do you kniow where the car is?" He asked her glancing at her face. He was surprised to see that she was actually beautifull, not as pretty as Katniss but pretty.

"Yes, I came here in it, I spent last night at our house, Oh, it's beautifull you will love it!" She said leading him to their car. Peeta was trying to stuff his electronics in his bag and then stuffed his bag in the trunk. He opened the door for Mariah and was handed the keys to the car. He then got in the drivers seat. Putting the keys in the ignition Mariah took his other hand. Peeta shuddered. Although, he left his hand in hers he was not happy. "So Peeta, tell me about you!" Mariah said watching his expression change. "How old are you?" She asked him.

"I'm 18." He said stopping the car at a red light.

"Oh!" She said."Ummmm, have you ever met your parents?" She asked.

"I lived with them." He said.

"Do you have any brothers?" She asked. Peeta though annoyed with the questions answered.

"Yes, my older brother Rye was also reaped." he said breathing out.

"Yah, I wasn't the child that my mother picked and was sent to the capitol, but I was reaped and came back here!" She said putting on lipstick in the mirror.

"Oh." Peeta said as they pulled into the driveway. He got out and opened the door for her, then he got his duffel bag out of the trunk.

"When do you start work?" Mariah asked Peeta.

"The card says that I start work on Monday." He said happily for it was Friday. "What about you?" He asked her.

"I start work in August, I am a teacher for the students, but when we have children, I'll be a housemother." She said, a little embarrassed about mentioning having children with Peeta. "I'll start dinner, does pasta and a salad sound good?" She asked Peeta.

"Sounds delicious!" He said fakely excited. When he got to their room he saw her side was neat, he got his side ready and placed a picture of him and Katniss on that wonderfull picnic day, on his desk. He opened his computer and sat down on his chair.

_**Thegirlonfire: Hey, Peeta chat me, or text me when you get this! :)**_

_**Theboywiththebread: Hey Sweet!**_

_**Thegirlonfire: PEETA! I miss u already :(**_

_**Theboywiththebread: IKR me 2, I miss u soooooooo much.**_

_**Thegirlonfire: How are we going 2 c eachother Peeta?**_

_**Theboywiththebread: I don't know rite now, but we'll figure somethin out :)**_

"Peeta! Dinner's ready!" Mariah calls from the kitchen.

"Coming!" He yells back.

_**Theboywiththebread: Gotta go srry sweet, Mariah is calling me for dinner. bibi love ya**_

_**Thegirlonfire: Kk bibi, this late?**_

_**Theboywiththebread: Yah just got home love ya**_

_**Thegirlonfire: Love ya 2 bibi have a goodnight :)**_

_**Theboywiththebread: u 2!**_

Peeta trotted down the stairs with his stoamch growling.

"Yum!"He said as he sat down at his place at the table. He picked up his utensils and the new couple began to eat in silence.

"What were you doing?" Asked Mariah.

"Oh, just talking to someone on my computer!" He said remembering his conversation with Katniss.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"A girl names Katniss, I've known her forever!" Peeta said while stuffing arugala in his mouth.

"Oh, she sounds nice!" Mariah sid a little to enthusisatically. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Finally Mariah stood up and cleared the table.

"We have Icecream if you want some?" Mariah asked.

"No thanks!" Peeta said. "I'll make breakfest tommorrow morning, do you like cinnamon buns?" He asked.

"Yah that sounds delightfull!" She said. Peeta went upstairs and changed into his clothes, and slipped quietly into bed. He moved to the far corner, so he wouldn't have to touch Mariah. He was so tired that he didn't even notice Mariah slip into bed later that night.


	13. Prim gets Buttercup and Lady

**Hey guys! Hope you like it and please pretty please tell me what you think!**

Prim awoke to find the curtains open and the sun shining in on her. Prim smiled a sleepy smile. She didn't want to get out of bed yet, this was the best time of the day, getting to snuggle in bed all warm and cozy. Prim was also happy because it was Saturday, a non school day, and also because it was Summer. She slowly climbed out of bed untangling herself from the covers and dragged herself over to the closet. She picked out a tanktop and shorts and threw them on the bed for later . Prim walked over to her computer to check if she had any messages or emails. No luck. She left her room and padded down the stairs in her slippers. She was surprised to see all of her new family already congregated in the kitchen and living room.

"Good morning Prim!" Meredith said as she lightly pecked Prim on the forhead.

"Good morning!" Prim said happily.

"Prim, Prim goodmorning!" The three little girls yelped. Prim smiled, this might not be to bad, she thought. She walked over to the couch and sat down with her new little sisters.

"Oh, Prim dear do you mind holding Lily for a moment, I need to make the pancakes." Meredith said. Prim took the little bundle of joy from Meredith and held her close to her chest. Prim turned her attention to the screen. Jess and Olivia were dancing to one of Hannah Montanna songs, then they quieted down as the show started.

"This show is for sissies!" Sam exclaimed.

"What show do you like Sam?" Prim asked her.

"Survivor!" She said with a wild grin. Prim smiled and led the three of them to the table, sense she saw Meredith put down the pancakes.

"Ok, Who wans chocolate sauce and who wants syrup?" Meredith announced.

"Chocolate, chocolate!" The four girls yelled.

"Thanks sweetie!" Meredith said taking Lily from Prim's arms.

"Will you pour my chocolate?" Jess asked me with wide eyes. Prim nodded and poured the syrup, then she began to eat her own pancakes. When she was done she thanked Meredith and went upstairs. Prim sat down at her computer happily.

_**Flyingsquirrel: Hey PRIM! What up?**_

_**Littleduck: NM just had breakfest!**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: heehee, me 2, I had Bread and butter!**_

_**Littleduck: Pancakes with chocolate syrup!**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: My lit bro is sooooooo cute he is only 2!**_

_**Littleduck: My lit siss r ADORABLE specially Jess and Lily! Lily is a baby! I got 2 hold her!**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: COOLIO! My older brother James is nice but weird, but I like him he is 14!**_

_**Littleduck: RORY LIVES NXT DOOR!**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: OMG rlly?**_

_**Littleduck: YUP!**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: OMG gotta go Teddy spit up all over me. :( ewwwwww**_

_**Littleduck: LOL, goodluck!**_

Prim looked out the window and saw Posy and Rory outside. She quickly threw the clothes that were on her bed on. She stood infront of the mirror brushing her blonde hair back into a high ponytail. Then, Prim shut her computer slid her Iphone in her back pocket and went to find Meredith.

"Oh, hi Prim!" Meredith said once she saw me. She was watching a show on the T.V. with Jason. Lily in her arms.

"Hi!"Jason said.

"Hi!, do you mind if I go out in the yard, my friends Rory and Posy are outside!" Prim said happily.

"Sure go ahead!, Oh but do you mind taking the girls?" She asked.

"No, I'll go get them." Prim said. Prim walked steadily to the triplet'soom and knocked on the door. "Jess, Sam,Olivia!, Open the door!" Prim called. Sam opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you guys wanna go outside?" Prim asked. They all nodded their heads. "Then, get dressed!" Prim finished. She helped the get ready and then took them outside.

"Hi Rory, Hi Posy!" Prim yelled once they came into sight.

"Hi Prim!" They called waving.

"Posy, I brought you some playmates!" I said. Posy eyed them cassually. Rory leaned down and whispered something to her.

"What's up Prim?" Rory asked blocking the sun from his eyes. he sat down on the grass and patted the spot nect to him. Prim walked over and sat down.

"Nothing much, just you know, getting used to everything." Prim responded.

"Yah, your right!" He said.

"I talked to Rue this morning, she seems happy, she has two brothers now!" Prim said.

"That's cool!" He said.

"What about you any siblings?" Prim asked.

"Yah Jasmine is expecting, but apparently her last son died of cancer three years ago. It's a boy!" He said happily.

"Wow, that's sad." Prim said still thinking about their lost son. "Meredith said that she would take me to get Buttercup and Lady next today!" Prim said happily. "She said that Lady will have to live in a pen in the meadow though, but I'll visit her every day, and so will Buttercup! Prim said really fast. Rory smiled. "what?" asked Prim noticing his smile.

"It's good to have you back Prim!" He said giving her a quick hug. Prim blushed.

"Girls!, We have to go get Buttercup and Lady!" Yelled Meredith.

"Mommy can we stay with Posy and daddy?" Olivia and Sam asked.

"Sure gilrs!, what about you Jess?" Meredith asked the younger of the triplets.

"Can I go with Prim?" Asked smiles.

"Of course you can!" Meredith said.

"By Rory!" Prim called from the car door she waved.

"Bye Prim!" He said smiling. He eventually went back into his house to talk to Gale on the computer.

When they arrived in town Prim rushed to the cage Buttercup was in and took him out.

"Oh Buttercup!" She said squeezing him. "Lady!" She called patting her head. Meredith attached Ladies cart to the car and promised Prim that she woulld drive her out to the meadow later that day.

"You can visit her tommorow!" Meredith said, hugging Prim. They arrived back at the house and Prim went straight to her room with Jess and Buttercup.


	14. Finnick and Annie meet Mariah

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! As always Let me know what you think! please? Love yall**

"WAKE UP FINNICK!" Annie yelled in Finnick's ear. He was still asleep and it was 12:00. Annie was fuming mad. Sense he still didn't wake up she went to the bathroom and filled up a bucket of water. She went back to the bedroom and poured the bucket of water on Finnick. "WAKE UP FISHBOY!" She yelled one last time. Finnick dripping wet flipped Annie out.

"I'm awake!" he grumbled. "You going to change the sheets now?" He asked

"Shoot I forgot about that!" She whispered. "No, Finnick sense you didn't wake up you will." She snickers then leans down to kiss him.

"Awww, dang I just wanted to sleep.!" He exclaims loudly.

"Finnick, It's 12:00 I'm starving. What do we have for lunch?" She said.

"I don't know, look in the pantry." He said throwing a soaking wet pillow at her. She threw it back and then she turned to Finnick's computer which had made a loud noise. She clicked answer. On the screen was an image of Peeta waving.

"Hey Annie! Peeta said waving. "Where is Finnick?" He asked looking around. Annie turned the computer.

"He's right there, the soaking wet rag of nothing, Is Finnick!" Annie says.

"HEY!" Finnick says and charges at Annie. She topples over onto the bed.

"FINNICK! Now I'm wet! and I have to change again!' She are interrupted by laughing on the computer.

"You two are perfect for eachother!" Peeta says a bit sadly.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Finnick says then picks up Annie and kissess her loveingly.

"Guys! GUYS! You can stop now!" Peeta shreiks.

"Peeta! What are you doing?" Mariah asks her face appearing on the screen.

"Oh, Hello!" Says Finnick waving at her, then returning to kiss Annie.

"That..." says Peeta between fits of laughter. "Is Finnick and Annie."

"HEY!" Says Finnick tearing away from their everlasting kiss. "We're a they not a it, PEETA!" Finnick says laughing then wrapping his arms around Annie.

"Hi I'm Mariah!" Mariah says stupidly.

"So Wev'e been told," Annie said. "How are you Peeta?"

"He's good!" Mariah said. Annie and Finnick exchanged glances then looked at Peeta. Finnick raised his eyebrow.

"I'm good!" He said. "Hey Mariah do you mind making us lunch I'm starving!" Peeta asked sweetly.

"See they are having lunch!" Annie said while smacking Finnick softly on the arm. Once Mariah had left Finnick turned to Annie.

"Darling, will you make me some lunch?" He asked sweetly.

"FINNNNNNE!"She said defeated, she headed out the door grumbling about how she would make something nasty.

"So, Peeta how are you really doing?" He asked Peeta. Turning back to Peeta.

"Not good, I miss Katniss." Peeta said sadly.

"I'm sorry Peeta." Finnick said. His face brightened. "I'll find out a way to get you to see her ok?"

"Yah whatever." Peeta said. "I gotta go Mariah's calling me for lunch!" Peeta said sadly. Once Peeta logged off Finnick decided to wonder downstairs. Annie was making something green.

"EWWWWW WHAT IS THAT?" Finnick asked Annie plugging his nose and pointing at the stove.

"Kale chips!" She said kissing him on the cheek. "Try one!" She said stuffing one in Finnick's surprised mouth. He spit

"Yum?" He said trying not to be down he ate the salad and the Kale chips.

"Honey! You didn't have to eat those I was going to throw them away." Annie said giggling. Finnick glared at her.

"FINE! You got me." He said hugging her around the middle. "Come let's go back to our room!" Finnick said. He led her by the hand to their room.


	15. Rue goes to HQ

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! Let me know what you think!**

"TEDDY!" James screamed from his room. Rue looked up startled, from the book she was reading . Maybeth had taken Rue to the library earlier that day. Teddy sat at Rue's feet watching Elmo on the T.V.

"WHAT!" Teddy yelled back unconcerned. James ran into the room.

"Teddy, you took my phone!" James yelled his face turning red. I wrapped my arms around Teddy.

"Teddy, did you take his phone?" I whisper into his dark hair. Teddy shakes his head not taking his eyes off of James.

"James, check in your pocket!" Emerald said coming into the room. James checked his pocket and came back with a phone.

"Sorry Teddy." He said before he left the room. Rue's phone buzzed beside her.

_**Littleduck: Rue! hey girl!**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: Hey Prim,,,,,!**_

_**Littleduck: What's going on? :)**_

_**Flyinsquirrel: James accused Teddy of stealing his phone, nothing new!**_

_**Littleduck: Oh, I just played with Buttercup and Jess!**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: Cool, did you talk 2 Rory?**_

_**Littleduck: Yah! HE HUGGED ME OMG RITE?**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: TOTES!**_

_**Littleduck: We are eating dinner at their house 2nite it shall be good!**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: HHAHAHAHA That's great!**_

_**Littleduck: Whatchya doin now?**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: Well, I was reading!**_

_**Littleduck: Cool, what book?**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: "Starships don't fly!" It's really interesting!**_

_**Littleduck: Coolio, HEEHEE,hav u talked 2 Katniss?**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: NO :(, not yet.**_

_**Littleduck: Oh, I talked to her yesterday!**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: Is she kk?**_

_**Littleduck: I think so.**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: GOOD!**_

_**Littleduck: :)**_

_**Flyinsquirrel: Teddy wants me to play with him gotta go srry. :( Miss you 2 much**_

_**Littleduck: KK, hav fun! Miss u 2 much 2 :(**_

"Wead me a bwook?" Teddy asked me. Rue nodded her head and picked him up.

"Let's go upstairs." Rue said.

"OK!" He said looking up at me. Rue took him to her room.

"Go get a book ok?" She asked him. He nodded and toddled out of the room. When he came back Rue opened the book for toddlers and began reading. Until James appeared at the door.

"Ready to go Teddy?" He asked.

"YAH!" He said jumping into James's arms.

"Where are you going?" Rue asked James.

"Our secret place!" James said winking at Rue. Teddy tugged on James shirt and whispered in his ear. "Let's ask." He said. "Hey Rue, do you wanna come?" He asked staring into her eyes. She nodded following them out of the house and into James's car. Rue leaned forward in her seat.

"So... where exactly are we going?" Asked Rue.

"The headquarters!" He said looking back at Rue's confused face. "You can make and design your own things, it's really cool, that's where Jason works." He said.

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Rue says mesmerized. When they got their, they got into the building and James took out a card and slipped it throught the scanner. The door opened and we enetered. Jason sat behind a giant computer fixing a weird machine. James turned to Rue.

"He brings all his experiments home and we try them out, this is the one he wants us to try, it goes on the ceiling of our bathrooms!, Jason will explain furthermore!. James said.

"It's further not furthermore," Jason said. He stood up and handed each of us a machine. James walked over to a little side room.

"This is my room, and that over there is yours, Teddy helps me with mine though. We have been inventing a machine that can cook everyones food, It's really cool, Well, go ahead you can start designing something, we will be here for a little while."

Rue heads to the room James claimed was hers, looking around she sits down on the purple chair facing her computer. She starts playing with all the effects on the designer. By the time Jason came to get her with James and Teddy, she has designed a fascinating lamp: Which could turn on, off, play music, make the air cooler as well as warmer, and with a couple of click she was able to change the color of it to match the light blue of her new room.

"How do I construct it?" Rue asked as she turned to Jason. He came over and showed Prim how to do it, it had appeared on the table in the far corner. He picked the lamp up from the table and placed it in a box along with the other experiments.

"Can We have one?" The two boys asked their father. Jason turned to Rue.

"Can they?" He asked Rue.

"Of course!" Rue said, content that the boys wanted one as well.

When they arrived back at their house Rue went straight to her room and put the lamp on the bedside table.

"ON!" She yelled at automatically turned on. "Cool!" She whispered. Turning to her bathroom Rue walked quickly and stepped on her stool. "I want to wash my hands!" She said. Two mechanical hands reached down from the ceiling and turned the faucet on. One handed her a bar of soap, that smelled like lavender. "even cooler!" She whispered to herself. _Maybe, If I get really good I can make a teleporter so I can see Prim and Thresh_, Rue thought.

"Rue, time for dinner!" Emerald called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Yelled Rue. "I want to dry my hands." Rue said. A pink towel was pressed into her outstretched hand. Rue let the hands hand her a hair tie and she tied her hair in a messy bun. Running down the stairs she slipped into her chair, and began eating.


	16. Clove goes to work for the first time!

**Hey guys! Whats up? Let me know what you think! (as always)!**

Katniss sat at the kitchen with a book layed out on the table and a bowl of cereal next her plate. She had eaten breakfest for dinner. Gale was upstairs video chatting with Rory. Finishing up her cereal, Katniss closed the book she was reading and stretched. She has been living with Gale for two being Monday was her first day of work. She was excited to be in the woods again. She set her dirty bowl in the dish washer and slowly turned it on. She trotted up the stairs with her book tucked under one arm. She heard laughing from the room she and Gale shared. Approaching the room slowly, she could hear Prim's voice. She couldn't help it, Katniss burst into the room.

"Prim!" She exclaimed as she saw Prim on the screen.

"Katniss!" Prim's face lit up as she saw her older sister.

"I thought you were talking to Rory." Katniss said to Gale.

"I was but Prim was over at his house." Gale said.

"Oh." Katniss said turning her face back to the screen. Katniss and Gale could hear a phone ringing from the screen.

"One sec," Prim said holding up her hand. She took out her phone and answered it. "Hi! Meredith!" She said happily. "Oh no!" Prim gasped throwing her hands over her mouth. "I'll be right over," She said hanging up the phone. "I gotta go sorry bye Katniss, Sam through Lily." She left the room muttering. Katniss turned her back to the screen.

"It was nice to see you Rory!" Katniss said. She took a change of clothes into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She stayed in the shower letting the warm water drip down her body. She rubbed conditioner into her soft black hair. Tilting her head up to the faucet she let the water run down her face. She turned it off and stepped out of the wrapping herself in a towel she tied a towel around her head, so that her hair would dry. Katniss plunked down on the closed toilet seat and waited for her body to dry. When, she was finnaly all dry, she threw her pajamas on. Untieing the towel from around her head, Katniss sighed deeply. She blowdryed her wet hair and then braided it back loosely. Slipping out of the bathroom quietly she padded down to the bedroom that she shared with Gale. Gale was already in bed when she opened the door.

"Goodnight Katniss." He said as she slipped into bed beside him

"Goodnight Gale." She sighed turning her back to him.

Cato was already up and making breakfest by the time his wife woke up. Clove remembering that they started work today, glanced at the clock sleepily. She grumbled something along the lines of:

"It's to early." Clove stumbled out of bed and found a pretty nice outfit to wear to work. It included: A t-shirt with jeans and a black jacket. She walked into the bathroom and ran the stupid brush through her hair. Then she tied her long brown hair into a loose ponytail on the side of her head.

"Clove! Your going to be late for work!" Cato called from downstairs. Clove now ready, walked downstairs and slipped into a chair with a waffle in front of it.

"Yumm." she mumbled as she tasted it. "I'll walk, it's only 5 minutes away." Clove said in between bites.

"Ok, I'll take the car." Cato said. He grabbed the keys from the kitchen table and kissed Clove goodbye. "I'll see you after work!" He said heading out the door.

"Bye!"Clove called to her husband. She threw her plate into the dishwasher and then slipped into shoes. She made sure to lock the doors on her way out. Walking through the park to the building across the street Clove was content. She loved the way the trees swayed in the wind, and the way the flowers scented the air. When she reached her new work place. Pushing the door open she tightened her grip on her purse.

"Oh, Hello! My name is Tigris! Welcome! Clove?" Tigris said asking Clove.

"It's nice to meet you!:" Clove said shaking Tigris's hand.

"This way!" Tigris said taking Clove's hand and leading her to her office. "Youll work in here, assembling weapons. At first you can use the computer to teach you how to assemble it but by two weeks in you should be doing it from memory." Tigris said patting her on the back. When Tigris lef Clove began to work. She kept repeating the same words in her head. screwdriver, bolt, hammer, screwdriver, bolt, hammer. It was her silent mantra. At lunch break she decided to go next door and order some food. As she got closer to the fastfood restaurant she could smell the french fries and chicken.

"Hello, welcome, would would you like to order?" The boy behind the cash register asked. _Well, I'm glad I'm not stuck working like them_!, Clove thought. Then she noticed the boy couldn't be older than 14, he had a "part time job."

"Ummm... Can I please have a cheeseburger, with french fries?" Clove asked.

"Of course!" The boy said smiling. He handed her package.

"Thanks !" Clove said smiling and handed him a few dollar bills. Clove headed back to her office and began eating.


	17. Peeta gets a cooler

**Hey Guys! Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! This is irrelevent but when I was typing theboywiththebread I accidently typed theboywiththebird, LOL rite?**

Peeta stood behind the counter waiting for a costomer to come in. He had gotten three orders that morning: Tow for chocolate cake and one for half a dozen cupcakes. He had informes them that they would be ready tommorrow. He had the two cakes in the oven and the cupcake batter was in the fridge. The bell jingled and Peeta turned to see his costomer.

"Welcome!" Peeta said.

"Hi! The woman said. "I am looking for a cookie cake for my son's birthday party." She said smiling kindly at Peeta.

"Custom made?" Peeta asked.

"No, no I need it for today." She said a little angrily.

"Ok, the cookie cakes are right over there." He said pointing to the cakes.

When the woman had left and Peeta had closed the shop, he iced the baked goods. Peeta got in his car and drove home. His boss had been there at the beginning of the day, but he had left at lunch time. Peeta reached his house and Mariah was in the living room waiting for him. He checked his watch. 3:30. He sighed.

"Hi, Mariah I'm going upstairs." He said. Peeta trotted up the stairs kicking his shoes off. Sitting down in front of his laptop he ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair.

_**Theboywiththebread: Hey Sweet! How was work?**_

_**Thegirlonfire: GREAT! It was awesome being in the woods away from "YOU KNOW WHO." **_

_**Theboywiththebread: Mine was good 2 It was tiring though.**_

_**Thegirlonfire: Yah, sitting ina bakery all day is tiring. I c.**_

_**Theboywiththebread: Shush up you Girl on fire.**_

_**Thegirlonfire; I miss u Peeta**_

_**Theboywiththebread: I miss u 2.**_

_**Thegirlonfire: Rue is sending us presents! She says she designes it!**_

_**Theboywiththebread: RLLY? That's awesome!**_

_**Thegirlonfire: Hey, hey you you! They were playing that song on the radio and I listened 2 it in the car!**_

_**Theboywiththebread: Oh, kk hey I gotta go I think Rue's present is here!**_

_**Thegirlonfire: OOOOOH same here! BIBI Love ya**_

Peeta stumples to the front door and sees a package waiting. He takes it inside to the kitchen and gets a knife. He opens the box by cutting the tape enclosing it. In the box is a little minnie cooler. Then he picks up the instructions.

_1. Place it on a level surface_  
_2. Turn it on by pressing the green button_  
_3. Type in the name of the drink you would like. _  
_4. Press enter_  
_5. Place a cup on the stand_  
_6. Push the lever down until your cup is full_  
_Extra: you never have to refill it!_

"This is awesome!, Come here Mariah." Said Peeta. Mariah happy that Peeta summoned her appeared in a few seconds.

"What is it Peeta?" She asked genuinely.

"Isn't this awesome?" He said shoving the instruction at her.

"That's so cool!" She says looking up after she finished reading them.

"My friend Rue sent it!, oh loopk there is a note!" Peeta said spotting a note hidden behind the machine.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Mellark,_  
_Hi! Peeta, sorry for the greeting but Emerald said I should include it. I really hope you like it! It's my second creation! My first being an awesome lamp! Let me know if you want one! I really miss you, and hope to see you. (Which is probably not likely.) I hope you and Mariah get along well and that you are actually O.K right now! I was thinking about maybe trying to make a teleporter so that we can see each other, I tried to bring this up with James but he dismissed the idea saying that you have to be extremely skilled to make a teleporter that teleports humans. How is work? I hope your ok! Prim is having fun with Rory and Posy! I miss you terribly. _  
_With much Love,_  
_Rue_

Peeta smiled and looked up from the letter to find Mariah also looking at it.

"How old is she?" Mariah asked Peeta a bit annoyed.

"12," Peeta breathed out.

"How do you know her?" Mariah interrogated.

"She is my best friends little sisters best friend, and we all hang out at their house ALOT." Peeta said recalling all their memories at the Everedeen house. Like the time they tried to wash the car.

_"Peeta!" Katniss shreiked as she slipped and fell onto the soapy ground. I helped her up and then turned to Rue, who at the moment was washing the windows, but she couldn't reach the top. I reached up to take the spongue from her and got to the top. When I looked at Rue she had soap all over her head and was fuming mad._

_"Peeta!" Rue shreiked throwing the wet spongue at me. I turned and threw it at Katniss who in turn through it at the unexpecting Prim. Prim's face turned red and she gently picked up a bucket and walked up to Katniss. She poured the bucket over Katniss's head. I started cheering and then Katniss turned on me with an evil grin._

_"Peeta!" a voice called. I thought this was weird because I don'r recongnize the persons voice._

"Peeta, what is up with you?" Mariah asks bringing Peeta back from his flashback.

"Nothing, I think I'm going to go lie down." Peeta said. He walked up the stairs and jumped onto the bed spreading himself out and reasting his cheek against the soft fabric of his pillow. Closing his eyes he wondered why it would be bad to fall asleep right there and right then. Instead he opened his eyes and decided to e-mail Rue back.

_Hi! Rue,_  
_How r u? I know u just sent me a letter that I both recieved and read! The teleporter sounds like a good idea, try asking James cooler is awesome! Can I hav 1 of the lamps please? Our lamps r annoying and take 4eve to turn off. Our room is a cream, can u this of a color that matches that? Thanks Rue your awesome! Work is good, not very busy but good! I will send you and of course ur Bros all a cupcake! Ask Emerald, Steven, and Maybeth if they would like one! I know you guys don't get cake and or cupcakes that often. I'll send it once you e-mail me back! (I actually hav 2 bake them first) How is summer? I miss you. _  
_Love, peace, and bread!_  
_Peeta Mellark_

Peeta e-mailed Prim before he got off the computer.

_Hi Prim!,_  
_How r u? Oh how is Lily, is she ok? Is she still in the hospitol?Did you get an awesome cooler from Rue? They r soooo cool! I'll send you and the triplets all a cupcake if you would like. And ask Meredith and Jason if they would like a cupcake as well. I miss you._  
_Love,_  
_Peeta Mellark_

Peeta got off the computer happilly and went to bake the cupcakes, he calculated atleast 8 if not more.


	18. Jess meets Lady

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Hope you guy's like it! Love ya, Let me know what you think!**

Prim sat in her room, cozily on her bed with Buttercup and her computer. She was listening to music. She has texted Rue and told her that she was listening to music and Rue was extremely happy! Rue had said that she would send Prim one of those lamps that she had talked about. Prim was content with her new house and family, although she missed Rue and Katniss to bunches. She was also happy because Rory had taken her on a picnic with Jess, Olivia, and Posy. Sam didn't go because she was grounded, she had thrown Lily across the room and Lily ended up in the hospital because she hit the table with her head. They all swam in the lake for awhile and then they decided to head back home. Meredith was at home, she was taking care of all of them that day.

"Hey kids!" She said when we all trooped into the house.

"Posy, Come to my room!" Yelled Olivia. Olivia and Posy were best friends now. Sam crossed her muscular arms.

"You mean our room, Ollie," She said narrowing her eyes at Olivia.

"Yes of course Sam!" Olivia said taking Posy by the arm and dragging her by the hand. Prim rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Prim, Can I use your computer to talk to Gale?" Rory asked.

"Of course," she said. Rory ran up the stairs with Sam hot on his heels. Jess giggled. She tugged on Prim's sleeve.

"Remember where we left Buttercup?" Jess whispered into Prim's ear. Prim's eyes popped. She stiffled a giggle. Meredith stood back holding Lily and watching her two daughters converse. Smiling she started dinner.

"Jess do you want to meet, Lady?" asked Prim. Jess nodded. Prim looked at Meredith for confirmation.

"We will be back for dinner!" Jess exclaimed happily. "PLease, momma please!" Begged Jess. Meredith smiled, never having seen Jess this excited about something.

"Of course!" Meredith said. "Be back before dinner, ok?" She asked. They both nodded.

"Come on Jess," Prim said grabbing her sister's hand. They ran all the way to the meadow where Lady was penned. Prim let her hair loose from it's ponytail, letting her hair flow in the air. "Lady!" Prim said as she approached the goat. The goat ran up to prim sticking her nose in Prim's outstretched hand. "Come here, Jess," Prim said as the little girl stepped forward and copied Prim's actions. Sticking her hand forward Jess closed one eye. Lady walked over to Jess and sniffed her little hand. The nuzzled her nose in Jess's hand. Jess giggled.

"It tickles!" She laughed as Lady licks her hand.

"Are you hungry, Lady?" asked Prim holding out some food for the goat to take. Lady ate it happilly then turned and ate Jess's handfull of grass as well. Prim petted Lady on the side. Glancing at her watch Prim kissed Lady between the eyes and turned, taking Jess's hand. Jess's little fingers felt soft and chubby. Prim smiled as she walked through the meadow hand in hand with her little sister.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Jess said as she came in. Jess's face was rosy and her hair was wild from the slight wind. "I met Lady!"

"Prim do you mind helping her clean up for dinner and letting everyone know that dinner is ready." Meredith said. Prim walked Jess to her room, they knocked.

"Olivia, Posy, Sam!" Jess called into the room. they opened the door.

"Time for dinner!" Prim said opening the door wider. Jess cleaned up her face and washed her hands. Olivia and Posy ran down stairs. "I'll meet you downstairs!" Prim said to Jess. Prim entered her room and saw Sam was talking to Katniss.

"Prim!" Katniss exclaimed as she saw Prim.

"I see your talking to Sam," Prim said placing ahand atop Sams, tousled blonde locks.

"How is Lady?" Katniss asked.

"Good, good!" Prim said. "Can I call you later, dinner's ready?" Prim asked. Katniss nodded.

"Bye, Prim!" Katniss said waving.

"Bye!" Sam and Prim shouted before heading downstairs.

"Good you here!" Meredith says sitting us down in our ussual spots. We eat our barbecue chicken in silence. After dinner Rory and Posy head home, while I help the triplets get ready for bed. The Prim watched a movie in the living room with Meredith and Buttercup. When she was done she sauntered up the stairs and crawled into bed with Buttercup on her tummy. She closed her eyes, slowly lulling herself into a deep sleep.


	19. Peeta sends cookies!

**Hey guys! I Know it was Annie and Finnicks turn but I decided I am not going to do it in order any longer. Hope you like it and Let me know what you think. Hey guys I was just reading over my story and I noticed that Jess, is an awful lot like the character from the mother daughter bookclub. Even the name. So I don't own her except for her age and her brown eyes! Olive is 5 so she likes Hannah Montana.**

Rue sits at the kitchen table happily eating a vanilla cupcake that she had requested for Peeta to make her. She always sent him her knewest inventions, and was quite happy with him. After living with the Harrison's for three months she was eternaly happy. James had indeed, moved out and into the house across the street with his new wife. In the end he was not willing to leave his family. He was happy with Jean though, A pretty girl of 15 who had chocolate brown eyes and hair. She reminded Rue of Clove. Maybe it was just the eyes, but eventually she got to know her better and decide that she was indeed a lot like Clove. Throwing the cupcake wrapper away, Rue climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She sat down at her computer and sent a VC invitation to Prim. Every Friday evening, they would VC, to see each other. Teddy was playing in his room with the new toy Emerald had bought him. Prim's eager face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Rue!" She said placing a small Jess on her lap.

"Hi, Jess!" Rue said smiling. Rue had gotten to know the triplets over the past three months, her favorite was Olive. Olive was spunky and into music like Rue.

"Hi Rue," said Jess a little shyly. The only person she wasn't shy around was Prim. Prim's favorite was Jess and it showed, but not to the triplets.

"Who are you talking to Prim?" asked Olive coming into the cameras view.

"Look for yourself!" Prim said pointing at the screen.

"Hi Rue!" Olive said her face breaking into a huge smile.

"Hi Olive, What is your favorite song now?" Rue asked Olive. Olive had a song of the week, and Rue was always curious to know what it was

"Ummmmm..." Olive though tapping her chin with her finger. "If we were a movie!" Olive said throwing her arms in the air. Rue nodded.

"Guy's Mom says dinner will be ready in 20 minutes," Sam's voice calls from the door.

"Ok, Sam!" Prim says. "Can we see Teddy?" She asks.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Rue gets up from the computer and wonders into Teddy's room. "Teddy, do you wanna see Prim?" Rue asks the much younger boy.

"Yah, Pwim!" Teddy says jumping at Rue. Rue catches him and rests him confortably against her hip. She carries him back to her room and sits him down on her lap. "Hi Pwim!" Teddy says waving at Prim's face.

'Hi Teddy," She says to him, then turns to Rue. "He's adorable!" She says. Rue nods. Someone knocks on Rue's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Prim and Rue shout. Emerald appears at the door.

'Are you talking to Prim?" Emerald asks.

"Yah," Rue says.

"Hi Prim," Emerald says waving from the door.

"Hi!" Prim says.

"Rue, Teddy James and Jean are coming over for dinner in ten minutes ok?" She says. The two siblings both nod.

"What are we having?" Rue asks.

"Pasta of course!" Emerald says exiting the room. Rue hears the doorbell.

"Their early, well gotta go bye guys," She says waving at them. "Can you say bye, Teddy?"

"Bye Teddy!" Teddy says then he jumps down from Rue's lap and down the hall. Rue ends the call. She goes downstairs where she hugs James, and Jean. They all sit at the table.

"So, Rue," James starts. "When do you start school?" James asks.

"Ummm...Monday?" She asks turning to Maybeth for confirmation. Maybeth nods her head.

"Emerald, do you need me to take her to school on the way to work?" James asks turning to his mother.

"That would be fantastic! Thanks James." Emerald says clapping her hands together. When she observed that all of her family members were done eating she collected the plates with Rue's help and then brought out a giant platter of sugar cookies. "This is what Rue's friend Peeta sent us from Island 2, We sent him the bathroom handhelpers in return." Emerald says. Then she pulls out two cans of icing. One pink and one blue. "You, should be happy you have such a good friend," Emerald says directed at Rue as she ices a cookie for Teddy. She hands it to Teddy.

"Yep!" Rue says, remembering Peeta.


	20. Glimmer is pregnant!

**Hey guys! Whats up? So... I was reading this story and I really think you should check it out! It's called My story of hiding and stealing by: peetamellark7475. Oh, and thanks to peetamellark7475, who also helped me decide who to base this story off of: (Katniss/Gale and Cato/Clove) So here you go.**

Katniss sat excitedly tapping her finger on the keyboard. She was waiting for Prim's reply to her e-mail. Prim the day before had sent her a picture of her and the triplets on their mother's birthday, they were wearing birthday hats. . Katniss in return had sent her a picture of her at the park, feeding the birds. She liked to go to the park during lunch break because she got to get away from everything and forget about her conflicts. She would focus on the little birds trying to bite out of the bread that she tossed them. The e-mail came in. Sense today was Prim's first day of school, Katniss wanted to know every detail. Rue started school a week from today and Katniss would drill her the same way she was drilling Prim.

_Hey Katniss,_

_School was awesome, Rory and I are in the same class. Ok, so today James took Rory and I to school and then he went to work. Rory and I are in the same advisory as well. Anyway, The triplets were happy, Meredith's birthday was fun. Love ya and Miss ya!_  
_-Prim (Little duck)_

Katniss sat in her chair thinking thoughtfully. Prim talked about Rory in awlfull lot. A scenario was starting to form in her mind, so Katniss decided to prank call Prim, just cause she was bored. Typing in *67, Katniss grinned evilly.

"Hello, Prim speaking," Prim said unaware of the number.

"Hello," Katniss said disguising her voice. If her voice cracked Prim would be able to know it was her and she couldn't risk that, besides she was on a mission. "I am calling you to have a pre-form," She said.

"Oh, ok." Prim said hesitently. "What do you need to know?" She asked.

"Ummm... Preffered Island, and Spouse!" Katniss said excitedly.

"Umm... Preffered Island, Island 10, and Preffered Spouse," Prim said copying Katniss's disguised voice "Would be, Rory Hawthorne." Prim said out of it.

"I knew it!" Katniss exclaimed, cupping one hand over the phone, for as Prim not to hear. "Thank you!" Katniss said then hung up. She fell on to the bed in a fit of laughter. "Gale!" Katniss called down the stairs.

"WHat!" He yelled back, Katniss and Gale had decided on being friends. Gale thought this ridiculous because, how could they "Just be friends" when they were trying to reproduce?

"Prim has a crush on Rory!" Katniss said as she came into Gale's view. Gale sat dumbfounded.

"Really?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"Yah, she just told me, well not exactly." Katniss said sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Cool!" Gale said getting uo and starting to head up the stairs. Katniss ran and caught his arm.

"No telling anyone!" She said sternly. He looked down at her arm on his. She let go and straightened up embarrassed.

Clove sat at her computer chatting with Glimmer. Cato wasn't back from work yet, it was Monday and 5:00, Cato ussually got home around 5:30. She sat up straighter.

**_TrackerjackerGlimmer: Hey Clovey what up?_**

**_RockyClove: NM u?_**

**_TrackerjackerGlimmer: Just got home from work :( grrrrrrr I hate working. Marvel get's back at three and I have to stay at work till 4:30_**

**_RockyClove: He and I r lucky ducks!_**

**_TrackerjackerGlimmer: Yes u r!_**

**_RockyClove: How do u think Katniss and Peeta r doin?_**

**_TrackerjackerGlimmer: IDK! I have something I need 2 tell u Clovey!_**

**_RockyClove: What is it Glim?_**

**_TrackerjackerGlimmer: I'm pregenant/!_**

**_RockyClove: Oh, WOW that's awesome! How far along r u? I know that Rory's mother had another chil a baby boy._**

**_TrackerjackerGlimmer: One month! 8 months 2 go!_**

**_RockyClove: CONGRATS! SRRY Gotta go Cato's home early!\_**

**_TrackerjackerGlimmer: KK, bibi thnx_**

**_RockyClove has logged off_**

**_TrackerjackerGlimmer has left this chat._**

Clove padded down the stairs, she had heard the door open but not heard her lovely husbands haggard voice announcing his arrival. Quickly scanning the room she went back upstairs and climbed into bed, it wouldn't hurt to take a nap.


	21. The Triplets Bday Party!

**Hey guys! Hope you like it! Let me know what u think, PLease? :) Love ya guys! Posting stories are good ways to make friends!**

Prim was happy. She had survived the first two weeks of school. Today was the triplets birthday and they were extra excited! Sauntering down the stairs to the living room (where the party was held) Prim felt the excitement for her younger sisters. Sitting down next to Posy Prim placed the presents down. Three were from her, Three from Peeta, Three from Katniss and Three from Rue.

"Who first?" Asked Olivia.

"You, we will go from oldest to youngest!" Meredith said excitedly. Meredith handed her, the present she had bought her daughter.

"Oh!" Olivia screamed standing up to hug her mother and father. "Thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed, sitting back down.

"What is it?" Prim asked.

"Hannah Montana concert tickets!' She said. Prim smiled.

Posy pushed a present towards Olivia. Inside was a pink t-shirt with the words "you got spunk?" On the front. Olivia laughed and let out a heartfelt "Thank you!."

"Peeta's turn!" Prim said pushing Peeta's gift marked Olivia towards her. Inside was a giant sandwich cookie.

"Yum!" Olivia said smiling at Peeta's creation, he knew she loves icing and cookies. "Katniss's?" Olivia said grabbing the one from Katniss. Inside was a scrapbook filled with all the pictures Prim had sent Katniss. Olivia's eyes lit up. Olivia grabbed Rue's present and tore it open. Olivia shoved the instructions at her mother to read.

"1. place in a dry place  
2. type in the name of any song  
3. press play  
4. it will play at your demand  
5. will include lyrics if you want it to"

"That's awesome!" Said Olivia happily. Prim had bought this with some of the money the capitol had given her. The capitol gave everyone a little bit of money before they begin to work. Inside was a huge poster of Hannah Montana and season one of her show. "Thank you Prim!" Olivia said hugging her tightly around the middle.

"My turn!" Yelled Sam grabbing the gift from her mother. "Tickets to the yankees game! Awesome thanks mom!" Sam said wrapping her long arms around her mother. Prim had gotten her a mit, Rory and Posy gave her a bat, Rue gave her a machine that lets her play sports with misty people, Peeta gave her a red velvet cupcake, Katniss gave her a scrapbook with sport theme. Meredith read out the instructions to the machine.

"1. Place in a yard  
2. Press the green button to turn on  
3. Type in the sport you want to play  
4. Begin to play  
5. Press red button to turn off"

Jess was given, A scrapbook from Katniss, A small cake from Peeta with marshmellow fluff on the inside.

"Our turn!" Her parents chorused. Jess opened the small box and peered inside. Her eyes bulged.

"Really?" She asked her parents totally surprised. They nodded. Rory and Posy gave her a little pillow, Prim gave her a giant cage for her new hamsters. "Their so cute!" Jess said looking at her three small hamsters. "Honey!' She said pointing at the yellow colored one. "Midnight!" She said pointing at the black one."Snowball!" She said poiting at the furry white one. Clapping her hands together she exclaimed "YAYAY."

"Let's go put the in their new cage!" Meredith said winking at Prim and taking Jess by the hand. Jess walked halfway up the stairs and then turned around. She beckoned to Prim.


	22. Katniss and Gale have A Talk

**Hey guys PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE ITS VITAL! I was going to do Annie and Finnick but I those are so hard for me so I did Katniss/Gale for this one. I will do Rue soon don't worry. I hope you like! Let me know what you think! by the way It's been 11 months sense they got to the islands so Glimmer's baby is born already. I just need a jump start to show you guys where I'm going to go with the story. Love all of you.**

When Katniss arrived home she was surprised to see Gale already sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning Gale," She said as she passed him with her may gorcery bags. At night when Katniss layed in bed with Gale beside her, never touching bu always there. Katniss thought how she had survived 11 months without Peeta. "wow!" She breathed out. "Gale we have been here for eleven months!" She squeaked while putting the groceries away. She was bothered by the way he was looking at her. "You ok?" She asked him waving her hands in front of his face.

"Oh, yah Goodmorning!" He said throwing a smile on his face. He looked back at her as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. She offered it to hi.

"Do you want some?...I thas mango in it!" She says swishing it around in the cup.

"Katniss, we already have orange juice." He said sternly. She bowed her head.

"I know!" Katniss said looking up.

"Besides... We need to talk about something." He said looking away from her confused gaze.

"What about?" She asked before she took a sip of her drink.

"About you know..." He said looking above her head.

"Yes?" She asked taking another sip.

"The thing that were supposed to have in the first three years..." He says watching her action carefully. She look at him, while drinking her juice until a flicker of recognition shows in her eyes. She spits out her drink, it flies everywhere. Gale smirks.

"Nice spit take," He says getting up to help her clean it all up. "So when do we need to start...umm... you knowing?" He said once they were settled back in their seats.

"Doing what Gale?" Katniss asked teasingly.

"You know, the thing with the THING!" He said impatiently.

"That's so discriptive, Gale!" Katniss said narrowing her eyes. "We may as well go do the other thing with the other thing." She said embarrassing him. Gale blushes.

"KATNISS! You know what I mean." He yells flipping her out. Katniss smirks and puts her hands up.

"Alright, Alright!, Let's talk about this like adults," She says sitting down across from him. He glared at her. She was just trying to cover up how disgusted and scared she was about this, and it helped by teasing him.

"I'd say this month." Gale said looking directly at Katniss. "If you think about it this way, We have the first kid then three years later we have the second kid then three years later..."

"I got it." Katniss says. "Ok, this month." She adds before getting up and hastily running up the stairs.

**_Thegirlonfire: Peeta, he wants me to start reproducing with him this month :(_**

**_Theboywiththebread: I know so does Mariah_**

**_Thegirlonfire: We can't not do it, Peeta_**

**_Theboywiththebread: I know, we just have to remember that we love eachother._**

**_Thegirlonfire: When Rue gets the teleporter right we can see eachother!_**

**_Theboywiththebread: She would put herself in a lot of danger, but I wan so bad_**

**_Thegirlonfire: I think she is willing 2 do it!_**

**_Theboywiththebread: gotta go meet Mariah's parents wish me luck?_**

**_Thegirlonfire: Goodluck, my love_**

**_Theboywiththebread: I love u and miss u ALOT_**

**_Thegirlonfire: I love u and miss u ALOT 2 bibi_**

**_Theboywiththebread: Bibi_**

**_Theboywiththebread has logged off_**

**_Thegirlonfire has logged off_**

Katniss decided to go to the park to let her thoughts wander. Wiping the tears with the back of her hand she threw her phone in her purse and took it by the straps. She stuffed some old bread in the purse

"I'm going to the park!" Katniss yelled to Gale as she headed out the door. Leaving the house and heading to the park she sat on a bench facing the small pond. Her phone buzzed.

**_Littleduck: Hey, Katniss!_**

**_Thegirlonfire: Hi!_**

**_Littleduck: I'm 13!_**

**_Thegirlonfire: Did u like the gift?_**

**_Littleduck: Thnx for the gift Katniss! I love it!_**

**_Thegirlonfire: Where r u rite now?_**

**_Littleduck: At my friend Laura's house._**

**_Thegirlonfire: Oh, cool!_**

**_Littleduck: Yah..._**

**_Thegirlonfire: I'll let u get back 2 being with her! Love u Prim and I miss u dreadfully_**

**_Littleduck: Katniss r u kk?_**

**_Thegirlonfire: Yah, of course Little duck y?_**

**_Littleduck: U just seem depressed, anyway love ya bi_**

**_Thegirlonfire: bi_**


	23. Clove's Expecting

**Hey guys! this is Clove/Cato! Hope you like it! I promise next will be Rue! Let me know what u think!**

EWWWWWW, Clove thinks as she vomits into the toilet. She hasn't been feeling well for days now. Every time Cato wanted to take her to the doctor she rejects. She stands up and rinses her mouth out five times getting the nasty taste out of her mouth. Walking into her bedroom she sees an e-mail from Glimmer. Glimmer had her baby girl, she is beautiful. Clove opens the e-mail.

_Here is baby Rosie!_

_Love,_  
_Glimmer_

Clove scans the pictures of the doll-faced baby girl. Without thinking Clove placed her hand over her belly. Shaking her head she emails back.

_Awwww... She is ADORABLE. You r sooooo lucky! :)_

_Love,_  
_Clove_

Clove ran urgently to the bathroom, because another round of vomit came around. After she was done she just stood there and shivered until she recoverd. Then she rinsed her mouth out again and returned to the bedroom. Feeling sick she lied down on the bed. She pulled the thermometer from the night stand and shoved it in her mouth, closing her eyes she waited for it to beep. When it finally did she took it out and looked at it. 98.7%. She swallowed, she didn't have a fever. Placing her hand to her head she closed her eyes and lulled herself to sleep.

When Cato stepped into his house, he knew something was wrong.

"Clove?" He called. Hearing no answer, he padded up the stairs silently. When he reached the bedroom that he and his wife shared he groaned as he saw her lieing asleep. "Clove, Honey we are taking you to the doctor," He said scooping her up in both hands. He carried her to the car and placed her in the passenger seat. Sliding into the drivers seat he started the car.

When Clove and Cato reach the hospitol, Clove is asked to put on a hospitol gown. The doctor places Clove on the examination chair.

'What have you been feeling?" He asks Clove.

"I have been vomiting and feeling naseaus." She said looking up at the doctor.

"I see..." Said the doctor smiling. He poured her a glass of water. "Drink it up!" He said. He took a blood sample from her. "I'll be back with the results." He said whistleing.

Cato kissed his wife gently on the forehead.

"I love you!" He whispered hiding his face in her hair.

"I love you to." She said wrapping her muscular arms around him.

" I alway wil..." He said as the doctor came. Cato put on a curious face and looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Have you two been, sexually active?" He asked them. Clove looked at Cato. Cato looked at Clove. Cato cleared his throat.

"Yes, one time." He said.

"Congratualtions Clove!" He said taking her hand. "I leave you two to process the news." He said closing the door behind him.

'We're having a baby Cato!" Clove said kissing him passionatelly. Cato was so happy he couldn't say anything.


	24. Girls Night Out

**Hey Guys! Here is Rue's as promised! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or the song "What the Hell" By Avril Lavine  
**

_"You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"_  
_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell? "_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "_

_What, What, What, What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You never call or listen to me anyway_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_  
_(Yeah)_

_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)_  
_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)"_

Rue knew every word to this song.

"Rue! Let's go!" Emerald called from the kitchen.

"Coming!: Rue said reaching up to pull her flowing hair into a ponytail. "Off" She said. The lamp that she made turned off automatically. Stephen had taken Teddy to a base-ball game so Emerald and Rue were having a girl's night out. Rue threw on a sweater and slipped her shoes on as she walked down the stairs. "Ok! I'm ready!" Rue called as she slipped her phone into her back pocket.

"Ready?" Emerald called from the door. "Lets go!" Emerald said taking Rue's hand and leading her out the door. Once outside the older woman dropped the girls hand. They hopped into the car. Emerald wasn't telling Rue where they were going.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Rue asked.

"Go ahead!" Emerald said, Emerald loved hearing her adopted daughter sing.

"I love this song!" squeeled Rue.

_"No, I can't take one more step towards you_  
_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?"_

Rue finished as they pulled up infront of a restaurant.

"Voila!" Emerald says as she parks the car in the parking lot. They both get out of the car and head inside. "I used to come here all the time before Teddy was born!" Emerald says recalling her memories.

"Cool!" Rue whispered as they slid into a booth across from each other. The waitress placed a menue in front of each person. Emerald picked up her menue in one second and began scanning over the foods. Rue copied her example.

"I think I'm settling with the alfredo pasta!" Emerald said picking up a piece of bread from the basket.

"I think I'll order the spaghettie bolognese!" Rue said closing her menue. The waitress walked over to the table.

"Can I start you guys with and appetizer and drinks?" She asked.

"Can we order the garlic bread and I would like a diet coke please," Emerald says.

"Can I please have a root beer?" Rue sais recalling a conversation with Prim about how good it was. The waitress smiled and walked away.

"How was school today?" Emerald asks.

"Good, Ellie got punched in the nose by Amanda." Rue says quietly.

"Oh, my Gosh, why?" Emerald asked gasping.

"No reason," Rue said looking at the dessert menue. "This looks good right?" She asks holding up the menue so Emerald can see. Emeralds nods.

"How does it feel to be 13?" Emerald asks.

"Good, the same as being 12." Rue says shrugging her shoulders. Today was Friday and Rue hadn't gotten to talk to Prim. They were happy for Cato and Clove who were expecting. That was announced two months ago. Prim and Rue were now 13 and in the 8th grade. Prim talked an awfull lot about her new friends which made Rue a little jealous but Rue was also making good friends. Especially, Ellie.

"Here are your drinks!" The waitress said as she placed the garlic bread and the drinks down on the table. Rue immediatly sat forward and took a sip of the root beer.

"Yumm. This stuff is good!" Rue said pointing at the root beer.

"So is this wanna try?" Emerad asked. Rue nodded her head and took a sip.

"Yum!" Rue said.

Once Rue and Emerald were all fed they decided to go to an ice cream place.

"One, chocolate, and one cherry!" Rue said handing them the money. Rue handed the cherry one to Emerald and took the chocolate one for herself. Rue was being careless and had gotten chocolate on her nose. Emerald snapped a picture before Rue could wipe it away.

"Hey, Can we go to HQ tommorrow?" Rue asked Emerald once in the car.

"Of course, why?" Emerald asked.

"I have an Idea!" Rue said happily.

By the time the two girls got homw it was 11:00 and they were exhausted, they said hearfelt goodnights and went straight to their rooms. Once Rue was settled in her room she spotted an e-mail from Prim.

_Hey RUE!_

_How did girls night out go? I hope it went well! I can't wait to talk! Can I call u 2morrow?_  
_Love ya,_  
_Prim_

Rue smiled and looked at the pic Prim had sent her. It was a picture of Prim and Rory at her 8th grade fair. She and Rory had gone together.

_Hey Prim!_

_It was great! I got Icecream! You r SO right Rootbeer is AMAZING! Sure, c u 2morrow!_  
_Love ya,_  
_Rue_

Rue attached the picture of her with icecream on her nose and shut her computer. Climbing in to bed she snuggled under the covers, bringing the covers over her head. She liked feeling warm and coxy here. Rue sang herself to sleep happier then ever.


	25. Mariah tells Peeta some not so good news

**Hey guys! Here is PeetaxMariah not rlly x but u know what I mean. Anywho thank you to all my readers! I love you all so so so much! Let me know what you think.**

Mariah stands before the mirror of her bathroom looking at her reflection. Her mind was skipping around nervous. Already, she could feel the butterfly's in her stomach. Faintly, Maria could hear the car door, slamming shut.

"Peeta," Mariah breathes out desperatley. Spinning around she throws the little stick that was resting on the sink into the trash can. Throwing some random paper towels in after it. She calmly went downstairs to meet her husband. "Hi Peeta!" She said as she checked the clock. It was 5:00 right on time. The school Mariah tought at was on winter break, therefore she did not have to go.

"Hi Mariah!" He said. "What's for dinner?" He asked rummaging around in the fridge.

"I haven't decided yet," She said.

"Do you want me to make it?" He asked her.

"No, it's ok!, you go talk to Finnick, So you can meet Tellie." Mariah said pulling out some lettuce from the fridge.

"Ok!" Peeta brightened at this. Annie had given birth last month to a beautiful baby girl named Tellie.

"Shooo..." Mariah said shoving him up the stairs.

"Hey Finnick!" Peeta said as Finnick's image showed up on screen.

"Hey, Peeta!, gues what?" He asked looking around the room.

"What?" said Peeta playing along. Finnick leaned in really close to the screen.

"I'm in time out," He whispered laughing a little.

"Why?" Peeta asked in mock curiousness.

"I told Tellie to shut up!" Finnick said.

"FINNICK! COME!" Peeta could hear Annie's voice.

'OOPS, Gotta go, bye." Finnick said hanging up. Peeta smiled at his friend. He smelled a woderfull aroma from the kitchen. Following the sweet smell, he trooped into the kitchen.

"It's smells so good!" He said sitting down at the table.

"Thanks!" Mariah said placing a plate in front of him. Peeta began to eat once Mariah had sat down, however she did not begin to eat. Tell him! No, he will hate you, Tell Him, No, TELL HIM, Mariah's good and bad side's fought until the good side won. "Peeta," She started, flinching when his beautiful blue eyes looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Your going to be a father." Mariah whispered. Peet shook his head in disbelief. He had always wanted a child, but not with her.

"Are you sure?" He asked gaining back control over his vocal chords.

"I'm sure!" She said looking everywhere but at him.

"May I be excused?" He asked needing to explain this to himself. Mariah nodded and began to eat. Peeta walked up the stairs tears brimming in his eyes. He needed to talk to Katniss. He sat down infront of his computer and opened it. Sending a VC invitation to Katniss he let one tear fall, then another, then another. There was always a tear to follow the last. Peeta was afraid that by the time he was done, there would be no water left in his body. All the troubles and worrys of the past two years came crashing down on him. It was like he couldn't get back up. Katniss didn't answer the call. This made him even more sad. Trudging to his future kid's room, he sat down heavily on the bed. Making sure to take off his shoes he slid under the covers.


	26. Katniss sees her Goddaughter

**Hey guys! What's up? Let me know what you think! Love ya guys lots!**

Katniss and Gale had tried many times to get Katniss Pregnant. Gale loved every time. Katniss couldn't wait until it was over. It had been a month sense Peeta had announced his unborn baby. Katniss had mentally and physically crashed, only getting up for meals, work, and to use the restroom.

"Katniss, we have to try!" Gale said once he got home from work one late Friday night.

"No, Gale go away." Katniss said throwing something at him. "It already happened, now go away, I feel like crap." She said flipping over in bed. Gale walked over to her and felt her forehead. The second she felt their skin touching she recoiled.

"No, fever." He said kissing her lightly on the top of the head. Katniss turned her back to him. He walked over to pick up the thing she had thrown at him. He looked at it. It was a little stick with a green pluss sign on it. "Katniss it worked! You were right!" He said hugging her.

'I'm sleeping." She grunted and stuffed a pillow on top of her head. Gale glanced down at her stomach. It wasn't any bigger from what he remembered. Shrugging he turned to make the anouncement to is friends, he called them up each individually. He was so busy he didn't notice Katniss get up and change into jogging clothes. Katniss opened the door and recoiled at the sight of the sun. Taking one step at a time she jogged down the steps and through the all-to familiar pathway to the park. Pausing beside her friend Tammy, she put her hand on her arm. Tammy turned to see who it was.

"Katniss!" She said throwing an arm around her friend. "I missed you, where have you been?" She asked leading Katniss to a bench to sit down. Anabel's blue eyes popped as Katniss told her about everything except for the baby living inside her. Tammy's full lips opened and closed, gaping as Katniss continued with the story. She ran a hand through her soft red hair. "Oh, Katniss, why didn't you call me?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"I didn't want to bother you," Katniss said tugging at her black hair. Today she had braided it back along the side of her head, to change a little. For three weeks she had worn her black hair wild and loose against her shoulders.

"Oh, Katniss, you could never bother me." Tammy said placing her thin arm on Katniss's shoulder.

"Thanks Tammy," Katniss said.

"Come have dinner with me?" Tammy asked.

"Sure!" Katniss said excited to see her God-daughter Maggie. Maggie was one years old and Katniss adored her. "Maggie!" Katniss exclaimed opening her arms for her tiny God-daughter. Maggie had the same blue eyes as her mother, as well as the red hair. The only difference was that there were red freckles dotting her cute button nose. Katniss sat reading her a book.

"Dinner's ready!" Tammy called from the kitchen.

"Come on Mags," Katniss said picking up the adorable red head. They sat at the table side by side.

"Thanks for the dinner!" Katniss said, waving at them from the door. It was a long walk home, but she didn't want to face Gle just yet. Taking her time she carefully picked her way through the overgrown grasses by the lake. Sitting down quietly. She took her sneakers off and placed them by her. Then she peeled off her socks. Katniss let her feet dangle in the cold lake water. She stared across at the sun going down. Humming quielty Katniss pulled her shoes back on. Placeing a hand protectively over her stomach she jogged the rest of the way home silently.

"Where were you?" Gale screamed when he saw her.

'At Tammy's," She said simply, going into the bathroom to take a shower. Gale grunted and turned his lamp off. He faced Katniss's side of the room, and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. When Katniss appeared in front of the door, she slipped into bed turning her back to him. Gale sighed and got a little closer. 'If you come any closer, I am leaving this room," Katniss muttered through gritted teeth. Gale shuddered and returned to his previous position. He had thought she was asleep.


	27. Prim gets kidnapped

**Hey guys! It's been a year and a halfish! The woman who are pregnant are due in like 5ish months. Let me know what you think!\**

Lily was beginning to talk and Prim and Jess thought she was the cutest thing that walked the earth. Prim was lying on her stomach in the living room doing homework. 8th grade was tough sometimes. Jess was sitting near her on the floor with Lily in between her legs. Olivia was in the living room as well, talking to Kaniss on Prim's computer. It was a Saturday morning and Katniss was complaining about how she was getting really fat.

"Hello, girls!" Meredith called as she arrived home. "Thank's for watching your sisters Prim!" Meredith said peering in on them in the living room. "Hi Katniss." She said  
waving. Meredith had a meeting and Jason was at a game with Sam, Rory, and Mr. Sollo (Rory and Posy's dad). "Did you guys have breakfest?" She asked. They all nodded.

"Prim made us sunny side up eggs!" They said happily.

"Mommy's going upstairs, holler if you need anything," Meredith said while tiredly walking up the stairs.

"Can we dance?" Olivia asked turning on the radio. Prim grunted.

"Fine!, only for you Ollie!" Prim got up and threw her stuff to the side. She helped Jess up and picked up Lily. They all got in a circle holding hands and twirled around. Olivia started jumping up and down so so did Jess, and Prim. Prim was dancing with Lily. They all collapsed on the ground rolling around laughing and holding their stomachs. Meredith came back down.

"I have to go again Prim, I'll be back in like two hours." Meredith said cassually opening the door.

"Bye!" The girl's all yelled still on the floor. Olivia turned the music back on and they danced they collapsed on the couch and turned the television on, Prim flipped through the channels to find Hannah Montana for Olivia. She returned to her homework.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Prim said leaving the younger girls in the living room. Prim looked through the peep hole. Outside was a man in a uniform. Prim gulped.

"Who is it, Prim?" Olivia asked coming from the hall. Prim looked through the peep hole again. He had a gun.

"Ollie, I want you to take Jess, and Lily upstairs, ok?" Prim whispered frightened. Olivia's face tightened. She nodded hugging Prim and taking the girl's upstairs. Once all three of them were in their room Prim took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hello?" Prim asked looking him up and down.

"I'm looking for Stephen Harrison." He said looking squarely at Prim.

"He's not here at the moment." Prim said calmly, surprising herself.

"LIAR!" The man yelled and pushed past her. "I'm going to search this house." He said turning to look at Prim. "If I find him here, You are a dead little girl." He said pointig at her. Prim shuddered and then stood up straighter.

"He's not here," Prim said walking towards the kitchen. "You are welcome to look." She said sitting down. The man looked around the bottom floor.

"Take me upstairs," He commanded pushing her towards the staris. Prim led him up the stairs and into the hallway. He peered into all the opened rooms and then came to the closed door of the triplets room. Prim ran in front of the door afraid that he would hurt them. "What's in there?" He asked pushing past her.

"No, don't look in their." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, why ever not?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her. Prim swallowed. He opened the door before she could answer and pointed the gun inside the room. "Come out Mr. Harrison, with your hands up." He said scanning the room. He heard muffled screams from the closet. Prim clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Please, don't look the little ones are in there." She said glancing at the door. She licked her lips. He snarled, opening the door with one hand.

"Get out!" He screamed. The little girls filed out of the closet. Prim beckoned to them to stand behind her.

"Sir, Sir..." A voice came over the walky talky.

"No, he's not here." The man said. After listening for awhile he answered "OK, be right there." "Let's go girls, come with me." He said turning his attention back to the line of girls. Prim picked up Lily, and took Jess's hand. Olivie grabbed Jess's hand.

The soldier made them get in a car.

"Wait, I forgot to turn off the T.V." Prim said. The man let her go inside. Once inside she turned the volume all the way down and turned to a mystery channel. Then she wrote...

_Man cam 2 get us looking for Stephen, is taking us someplace, will keep them safe._  
_prim_

She placed the note back down on the couch and left the house. She got in the car between Olivia and Jess. Olivia layed her head on Prim's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine," Prim whispered patting Olivia's head.

The car parked in a parking lot.

"Get out," Yelled another man taking Prim and the girls from the car. They walked the girls into a enclosed room. "SIT!" The man yelled at them frightening Lily.

"Please Sir, what's going on?" Prim asked looking at one of the men.

"Your Father is in trouble, child, it may lead to one of your deaths," He said placing his hand on her shoulder. Prim looked away suddenly very afraid. "We will take you girls in, one by one. If you are not the one who is marked, we will let you go home." He said staring each of them down.

"And if we are marked?" Prim asked.

'Then you will stay here," The man said turning around with a clipboard in his hands. "When I call your name, you must say here." He said glancing down at his clipboard. "Primrose," He said looking at the girls.

"Here," Prim whispered clutching Lily to her chest.

"Umm... Olivia," The man said.

"Here," Said Olivia loudly.

"Jess..."

"Here,"

"Samantha," The man said.

"She's not..." Said Olivia but she wasn't able to continue because Prim clutched her hand.

"She isn't here anymore," Prim said averting the mans eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Lily,"

"She's the baby," Olivia said.

"Ok, Primrose, you come first." He said taking Prim by the shoulder. Prim slouched but followed him into the tiny room. "Sit," He said pointing to a chair. He placed headgear on her head and then pressed a button on the machine. It started whirring and spinning around her head. The man walked over to a screen on the wall. Prim craned her neck to see it. It showed an x-ray of her neck. He pointed at a particular part just under the jaw line. He smiled.. "Your all clear," He said winking at her. "Please proceed through this door," He said opening a door she had not seen before.

"Can I please go back to them, I need to calm them down," She said looking directly into his eyes. He nodded.

"Are you good Prim?" Olivia asked standing up for it was her turn.

"Yah," Prim said as she passed Olivia. One by one the girls went in. One by One they all came out, all of them clear.

"You can go home, head out to the front and someone will take you, don't tell your mother the real reason you were here, then you will die," The man said opening the door for them to exit.

"Who has it?" Olivia asked.

"I guess your sister Samantha had it, but she died, I guess from it." He said. Prim held up her finger to her lips to show the girls not to contradict him." He said holding the door open for them to pass.

"MOM!" Olivia yelled once they arrived at their house. The girls all ran into their mother's arms terrified. "What happened Prim?, I got your note." Meredith said pulling back from the group hug. Prim opened her mouth as to say something but she closed it again. She pressed her lips together.

"When are Sam and Stephen coming home?" Prim asked glancing at Jess from the corner of her eye.

"Tommorrow, why?" Meredith said watching Prim exhale.


	28. Prim pretends to be Meredith

**Hey guys! I know there was a bit of confusion on the last chapter, I wanted it to be kind of a little cliff hanger because I couldn't write anymore that day. I keep getting Jason and Stephen mixed up, I am extremely sorry, Jason is Rue's dad and Stehen is Prim's dad, sorry bout that. Please don't stop reading my story, I promise it will get better. So I explain everything in this chapter! Don't worry. Let me know what you think. Oh and for the chatting on the computer part I misspelled things on purpose!**

"Let's go inside." Prim said looking around. Meredith and Prim took the girl's inside.

"What happened?" Meredith asked sitting them at the kitchen table. Prim's blue eyes met Olivia's brown.

"Ummmm... Can we tell?" Olivia asked looking at Prim. Prim pressed her lips together.

"We're not supposed to..." Prim said trailing off. Meredith looked at her girl's. They all looked distraught.

"Tell me." Meredith said impatiently.

"We don't exactly know," Piped up Jess.

'Yah..." Prim and Olivia said together.

"It has something to do with dad and Sam, Some thing Dad did," Olivia said looking at her mother carefully.

"One, problem... the people who took us, they think Sam is dead." Prim said looking at her feet. Meredith gasped. "Sam is marked, Meredth," Prim said placing her arm gently on Meredith's.

"What does that mean?" Meredith asked.

"We don't exactly know, they did x-rays on us and looked just below our jaw line." Prim said tracing her jaw line with one finger. Meredith nodded.

"Why don't you girl's, talk to Katniss or something, I'm gonna call Stephen." Meredith said patting her youngest on the head. The girl's nodded.

"Is Sam going to die?" Olivia asked once they were in Prim's room. Prim refused to answer, if her suspicions were correct, then yes, Sam would die.

"I don't know, Olie," Prim said carefully while turning her computer on.

_**Littleduck: Hey Katniss, whats up?**_

_**Thegirlonfire: Resting, work was HORRIBLE yesterday and I feel like crap.**_

"What does crap mean?" Olivia asked peering over Prim's shoulder.

"Um..." Prim looked around for an answer. "Bad," Prim answered.

"I feel like bad, that makes SO, much sense." Olivia said crossing her arms. "Can I write something?" Olivia asked Prim. Prim nodded.

**_Littleduck: I feel like bad, doesn't make sense, Katniss, you can say I feel bad._**

**_Thegirlonfire: LOL Prim, wait this is not Prim is it?_**

**_Littleduck: I'm a smaller version of Primie, I'm guess who..._**

**_Thegirlonfire: Either, Sam or Olie. Jess says who she is at the beginning, I'm guessing your Olie._**

**_Littleduck: CORRECT, :)_**

**_Thegirlonfire: Where is Prim?_**

**_Littleduck: Changing Lily's diper._**

**_Thegirlonfire: SOOOOOOO FUN! :( JK, anyways does she know ur on?_**

**_Littleduck: YEP!_**

**_Thegirlonfire: What's up with u?_**

**_Littleduck: We got kidnaped 2day_**

**_Thegirlonfire: rlly? LOL_**

**_Littleduck: yea seriosly! :)_**

**_Thegirlonfire: OMG, r u guys kk?_**

**_Littleduck: YEP!_**

**_Thegirlonfire: kk, tell every1 hi i gotta go :( bibi_**

**_Littleduck: bibi_**

The phone rings so Prim picks it up.

"Hello?" Prim says into the phone.

"Hello, who are we speaking to?" The man on the phone asks.

"Who are you?" Prim asked.

"We are the men who took the children today, we are the government."

"Oh,..." Prim says shifting from one foot to the other.

"Who are we speaking with?" The man repeats.

"Meredith Harrison,"Prim says straightening up. "Why did you take my girls?" Prim asks trying to talk like Meredith would.

"We were tipped off by a doctor who helped your father implant a tumor in one of your girl's necks, however... We did not find it, so we assumed it was in Sam the only one not their. Primrose, the oldest informed us that Sam was gone, is that correct?" The man asked.

"Gone?" Prim asked for reassurance.

"Dead," The man whispered. Prims mind was going 10 miles per hour. _Say she is dead, NO then she will probably get cancer, Say she isn't dead, NO what if they hurt her_, Prim thought. Prim shook her head coming to a conclusion.

"She's not dead," Prim said breathing heavily.

"Bring her to the labs, we will fax you the address." The man said hanging up.

"Goodbye to you to," Prim said to the unanswering man.


	29. Cato and Clove think BABY!

**Hey guys! Don't worry we will find out what happened to Sam :). This is only one day after the last chapter so Clove is 4ish months pregnant. Let me know what you think!**

"How about an ocean theme?" Clove asked remembering Finnick. Clove and Cato had gone to the doctor earlier that week and had decided to start painting there baby's room. They were both delighted to know that their baby was a boy. They had found a really good doctor that would let them see their baby's gender from really early on. They were deciding on a theme but were having some complications.

"No, I don't want him to turn out like fish boy," Cato said turning the idea down.

"What's wrong with Finnick?" Clove asked surprising Cato.

"He's to goody goody," Catpo said. Clove rolled her eyes. "what about a weapon theme?" Cato asked glancing at his wife, while taking a sip of his iced tea. Clove barrowed her eyes.

"Jeeze, Cato do you want him to be violent from day 1?" Clove asked grabbing a cookie from the platter. Cato shook his head.

"What about Alien?" Cato asked sucking on an ice cube.

"Your such a boy, Cato," Clove said laughing.

"Well then what do you have in mind?" Cato asked offended. Clove looked at her husband.

"Forest?" She asked. Cato shook his head. "Lake?" Cato shook his head again. "Blue?" She asked.

"Now, that is a good idea," Cato said. Opening his phone he dialed a number.

"Hello?" He asked. Clove could only hear Cato's part of the conversation. "Blue, tommorow?, ok." He hung up. "Painter is comming next month, sense the baby isn't due for 5 months." Clove nodded. She looked out upon there back yard.

"Their going to love their backyard," Clove said imagining three little brunette children running around.

"Yes, yes they will," Cato said taking Clove's hand. Being midafternoon, the sun was beating down upon them and they were hot.

"I'm craving ice cream!" Clove grumbled in the middle of the movie they were watching.

"I'll check in the fridge," Cato said getting uo and kissing Clove gently on the forehead.

"Thanks," She said returning to the movie. Cato sighed as he pulled out the two tunbs of ice cream.

"Chocolate chunk or vanilla cookie dough?" He called to Clove from the kitchen.

"Vanilla cookie dough!" He heard her say. He trooped into the living room with two bowls of ice cream, one for her and one for him. He handed her, her vanilla cookie dough. "I wanted chocolte chunk!" She snapped. By now Cato was used to her hormone rages and handed her his chocolate chunk. Taking a bite from the vanilla bean he sighed. Chocolate chunk is SO much better, he thought, placing his now empty bowl on the coffee table. "What do you think he will look like Cato?" Clove asked her husband. She ussually asked this and they had turned it into a game.

"He will have my color hair and your color eyes!" Cato said repeating what he always told her.

"Oh," Clove said turning her attention to her ice cream.

"What do you think he will look like Clove?" He asked. He didn't really want to know but he though it best to ask.

"He will have brown hair, like me, and blue eyes, like you!" Clove said happily.

"I'll bet you." Cato said.

"How much?" Clove asked.

"20 dollars!" Cato said taking her hand. Clove nodded.

"Ok!" She said smiling.


	30. Sam gets her tumor out

**Hey guys! Here is what happened to Stephen and Sam, Hope you like! :) Let me know what you think!**

Prim was up most of the night thinking about how she was going to get Sam to the labs to take the tumor out. She had gone to sleep, after racking her brain for an idea. Finnaly coming to a conclusion she went to sleep. Now, opening her eyes, she shuddered at the thought of the goverment finding Stephen.

"Sam, Katniss wants to talk to you." Prim said jumping out of bed anf throwing on a dress. Sam trooped into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't really have to, let's go to school I'll tell you on the way. After throwing a sweater over her blue dress Prim and Sam left the house before the other two girls.

'What is it?" Sam asked once well away from the house.

After telling the whole story, Prim looked at Sam's face for the first time. Sam's mouth was gaping open.

"It's your choice," Prim added quietly.

"Will it save my life?" asked the poor six year old.

"Yes," Prim breathed. "But, you can't tell anyone, I already told Meredith that I was planning to take you. No matter what Sam, you can't tell your father." Prim said looking into her brown eyes. Sam nodded.

'I'll do it, take me." Sam sad taking Prim's hand for the first time. Prim smiled and led her to the secluded building in the middle of nowhere.

"Primrose," The man said smiling as she and Sam were led into the building. Sam shuddered and Prim squeezed her hand. Prim and Meredith had planned for Meredith to meet them there.

"Is Meredith here?" Prim asked the man who had kidnapped her. He nodded.

"Mom!" Sam yelled and ran into her mother's arms. Prim smiled until Sam pulled her into the hug as well.

"Samantha, come with me, please." The man said holding the door open. "I'm Plutarch" He said smiling and pointing to the man who had kidnapped Prim previously. "That is Seneca," He said smiling at Prim. Sam clung to her family, not willing to let go. Plutarch cleared his throat. "Samantha," He said taking her arm.

"Go, Sammi go," Prim said pushing her kindly towards Plutarch.

"Will it hurt?" Sam asks Plutarch.

"No, you will be asleep, child." Plutarch says closing the door behind him. Seneca makes Prim and Meredith sit and brings them some magazines.

Sam walks nervously beside Plutarch for what seems like hours. They walk and walk until they come to a door marke "Lab." Sam stops abrutly.

"I'm scared," She says placing a small hand on Plutarch's arm.

"I know," He says leading her into the room and onto a metalic table. "I promise on my life, that you won't feel anything." He said smiling and fitting a needle. She quivered. Folding her hand under her thigh she closed her eyes. Feeling a slight pain in her arm she rushed to open her eyes. Plutarch was sticking a needle in her arm. "Anesthesia, you won't feel or hear a thing after this." He said patting her leg. Sam closed her eyes while giggling.

The next time Sam opened her eyes she was lying on a metal table with Plutarch leaning over her.

"Sam, can you hear me?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face. She nodded. He picked her up and placed her in a worn down wheelchair. Plutarch wheeled her back to her family. Sam wouldn't stop gigglig. When she saw Prim she giggled.

"Prim, why do you have three heads? It doesn't suit you," Sam said giggling. Prim laughed and picked up her little sister who in turn wrapped her arms around Prim's neck.

"Thank you," Meredith said. "Prim, Seneca and Plutarch want me to talk to them, can you and Sam wait in the car?" Meredith asked her daughter. Prim nodded.  
Meredith turned to face the two men. "What are you going to do with Stephen?" Meredith asked.

"He will be prosecuted," Grunted Seneca. They left the room.


	31. Welcome, Ryan Parker!

**Hey guys! I got bored and decided to update! Let me know what you think! Clove is due any day now! Mariah is due next month and Katniss is due the month after that. I would like to point out that Katniss and Mariah are waiting to see what gender their children are. Let me know what you think!**

"Bryce?" Cato asked looking at his wife from the chair he was perched on.

"No, maybe Justin?" Clove asked. Cato shook his head. Clove smiled looking up from her book. "Ryan?" She asked watching her husbands calm face.

"Yes, Ryan, I like the sound of that," Cato said smiling.

"His middle name can be Parker," Clove said shyly. Cato smiled and hugged his pregnant wife tightly.

"After my grandfather?" Cato asked knowing the answer. Clove nodded into Cato's chest.

"Ryan Parker!" Clove said smiling and looking around Ryan's room. "Love it!" She said happily. The past few months were full of shopping with her friends for Ryan, and spending time with Cato. They stood there, his arms around her, her head against his chest.

"Your going to be a wonderfull mother!" Cato whispered into Clove's ear. Clove swallowed.

"I hope so because my water just broke." Cato laughed and then stopped. He took her by the hand to the car, carefully locking the house behind them.

"Hang in there," He said taking her hand and kissing it while keeping an eye on the road. She squeezed his hand tightly gritting her teeth in pain.

"Cato, stay!" Clove pleading once she was in her delivering room. Cato stayed by his wife clutching her hand tightly. The midwife came in.

"Is she ready yet?" Cato asked. The mid-wife laughed.

"Hi, it's good to see you to! My name is Miranda." Miranda said flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "No, she won't be ready for another few hours." Mirands said running a hand over the seat next to Clove's bed. Clove grunted sadly. Then her face turned red and she grinded he teeth to keep herself from screaming.

"Please, she's in pain," Cato said begging Miranda for help. Miranda chuckled.

"There's nothing much we can do, the pain will only intensify." She said glaring at herself in the mirror. Cato ran a hand through Clove's brown hair, causing her to sigh from the familiar gester.

"It's ok, everything is ok," He whispered soothingly into her ear.

"Not really," Miranda said slouching into a chair by Clove.

'Will, you at least do something?" He aked her glaring into her blue eyes. "Or I'll get another Mid-wife to come," He said staring her down.

"FINE, jeeze," She got up and took Clove's hand, she turned on the screen and looked at it carefully. "I suggest going to get her something to drink, It looks like we'll be here for awhile." Cato got up and whispered something along the lines of.

"I'll be back, Honey," He made his way through the hospitol to a vending machine. Now thinking about it he realized that they had been here for a couple of hours and he was hungry. He fed the machine a dollar and got a bag of ships. He pulled out two water bottled from the other vending machine and decided to sit on a bench and eat. After he was done he tucked the two bottles under his arms and made his way back to his wife. "Clove?" He asked as he opened the door. He had heard screaming from this room and was frightened. Clove, mascara smeared and sweat running down her forhead smiled, despite the contractions when she saw her husband. He brought the little bottle to her lips and she gulped it down. "How much longer?" Cato asked Miranda.

"5 minutes," Miranda said glancing at her nails. "I suggest you sit and stay over there." She said chuckling slightly. Clove's contractions began again as she began to scream. "Good, Clove, your doing good, push Clove push," Miranda said brandishing a moist towel from her pocket. She tossed it to Cato who cought it and pressed it to Clove's forehead. Miranda smiled as she saw the baby's head slightly coming out. "I can see his head Clove, keep pushing your almost there." Miranda said now seeing the babie's tummy. "Almost there," She heaved when she saw the end of his toes. She picked the red little boy up and took him away.

"You did it, Clove!" Cato said taking his wife's chin and pressing his lips to hers. Miranda came back with their baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Congrats!" She said handing him to Clove, as well as the documents, Cato had filled out. "For the first few day's he will have blue eyes, but they might change."She said smiling down at the trio.

"Welcome, Ryan Parker," Clove whispered.


	32. Welcome, Juliette Rose Mellark!

**Hey guys! Here ya go! Let me know what you think!**

Peeta sat in a rocking chair in his baby girl's room. Mariah was downstairs with the painters deciding what color to paint their daughter's room. Peeta looked down at his sweet baby girl. They had decided on the name Juliette, for her. When Peeta had seen her at the hospitol he and Mariah had decided on her name. Now Peeta whispered his daughter's name to her.

"Juliette Rose Mellark," He whispered over and over again. "I love it!" He said happily. He decided to call Katniss and show her his beauty.

"Katniss!" Peeta waved as he saw her image on the screen. He looked over her noticing her very pregnant belly.

"Is that your baby?" She asked. Peeta held up his daughter to the screen.

'"Katniss Everdeen, meet Juliette Rose Mellark," He said chuckling.

"She's cute!" Katniss said a bit sadly.

"Thank you!" Peeta said smiling at the love of his life.

"Well... Gotta go sorry Peeta! Love ya!" Katniss said ending the call. Peeta sighed and closed the computer, still cradling Juliette in his arms. He looked down at her, smiling at the blueness of her eyes. The doctor said they would be blue for a while and might stay blue. She had soft blonde fuzz on the top of her head which was adorable. Peeta placed her in her crib and went downstairs.

"What color are we painting her room?" Peeta asked Mariah while getting an apple from the fridge.

"Pink, is that ok?" She asked Peeta.

"Yah," Peeta said biting into the apple. Mariah had taken maternity leave from school, but Peeta had still had work today. An ear splitting cry burst through the house ripping out the couples eardrums."Better go now Mariah," Peeta said winking and then sat down on the porch with a book. Finishing his apple he threw it into the bushes.

Rue was puzzled. She sat with her head in her hands, back leaned up against her chair. She had gone to HQ with Teddy and James, Teddy now 4 was so excited to have his own room. Her phone buzzed picking it up she smiled.

_**Littleduck: Rue! What up?**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: at HQ! u?**_

_**Littleduck: Oh coooollll! Make me somting! NM**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: I will, Hey Prim I was thinking about making a teleporter so we could c each other!**_

_**Littleduck: YAH! So i can c Katniss?**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: She might tell us off, first let me make it then we will c k?**_

_**Littleduck: kk!:) how is Teddy?**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: Teddy good! he is 4!**_

_**Littleduck: IKR The triplets are 7 and Lily is 2!**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: And we R 14!**_

_**Littleduck: IKR, yayyayayayayaya love ya srry g2g**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: KK bibi love ya**_

_**Littleduck: bibi love ya 2**_

Rue smiled and then turned back to the computer. She typed in transporter. Clicking a few updates she decided to make it. It appeared on the table as ussual. She picked up an apple. Typing in where she wanted it to go she pressed the on button and then trew a peice of the apple in. It appeared by her feet, not even close to where she asked it to go. Making the apple and the machine go away she returned to the computer to update it even farther.

"Rue, lets go!" Teddy cried appearing in her room.

"Ok," Rue said exiting all updates. She pushed the chair back and turned to face her little brother. "Let's go!" She said picking him up. They raced to the car and positioned themselves in their seats. James rushed to the car and threw himself in. He started the car immediatly.

"Did you make anything interesting Rue?" He asked looking into the mirror. Rue narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you do, James?" She asked him because he never asked her how things were.

"Nothing, why?" He asked ignoring her glare. Rue rolled her eyes and turned to the window.


	33. Welcome, Nathan Daniel Hawthorne

**Hey guys! What up? Gale and Katniss! Hey guys! Soooo... There is this rlly good SYOT that needs tributes and it's called Danger: 85th Hunger Games by: MegynFan13, It's rlly good sooooo... Please submit! Let me know what you think!**

It's been a week sense Nathan was born a small week that to Katniss felt like an eternity. Nathan Daniel Hawthorne was a very loud and obnoxious child. Even at the age of a week you could tell he was going to be trouble. Katniss wasn't surprised that Nathan had grey eyes and black hair. From today she could tell he was going to be quite the looker. Smiling Katniss rubbed her eyes weary from sleep. She turned on her side and didin't see Gale, suddenly remembering something, she turned back to the wall. Slipping her feet onto the cold wood she stood up, wrapping to thin arms around her alomost entirely exposed body. She walked over to her son and looked upon him. She smiled as he gurgled. She swifly moved into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Now being 20, Katniss was seeing herself as old. Her black hair was silky and fell around her shoulder in knots. Her grey eyes were getting smaller and smaller as she grew older. Katniss applyed some mascara and put on some shimmery lip gloss. Katniss pulled a blue dress from her closet and slipped into it quietly. She was going to Tammy's baby shower. Maggie was getting a little brother. Gale and Katniss had agreed on Tammy being Nathan's Godmother. Tammy was delighted. Gale was in the kitchen eating cereal, he had placed a bowl in front of Katniss's place as well.

"Thank you!" Katniss said taking a bite.

"No problem," Gale said smiling at her.

They lef the house together with Nathan in Katniss's arm's. She cradled him as they drove to Tammy's house.

'Hi, Tammy!" Katniss said hugging her dear friend.

"Hi, Katniss and Gale," Tammy said pecking Gale on the cheek. "Hello, my little Godson!" Tammy sad taking Nathan from Katniss.

"Kat!" Maggie yells, toddling into her Godmother's arms.

"Hi, Magaroo!" Katniss cooed. "This is Nathan, my son!" Katniss says taking Nathan from Tammy and letting Maggie look at him. Katniss handed Tammy the little gift she had bought for Erin.

"I'm going to open presents!" Tammy anounced dragging everyone into the living room. She opened the one from Katniss and was so extatic. Katniss had given her a little blue bottle and a blue blanket. "Thanks Katniss and Gale!" She said hugging them kindly.

"Tellie! I'm gonna get you!" Finnick yelled at his annoying one year old daughter. She had Annie's wavy brown hair that reached her cute little chin. Her eyes were easily identified as sea green. She giggled and crawled happily away from her father's outstretched arms. "Sit still, Tellie," Finncik yelled holding out a little green dress.

"Finnick, stop yelling, I'm on the phone." Annie said from her spot infront of the desk. She was holding the phone up to her ear.

"Sorry Honey, Tellie needs to put her dress on." Finnick said grabbing his half naked daughter and forcing the dress over her head. Tellie giggled and poked her father on the cheek.

"Come Tellie," Annie called to her daughter, placing her on her steady lap. "Finnick, I was thinking about going on a boat ride with Linda?" Annie said typing away on the computer.

"Ok, sounds fun, we haven't seen Bill and Linda in eight months," Finnick said playing with his wife's flowing brown hair. "Besides they will have Amarie with them, no?" Finnick asked. Amarie was Tellie's partner in crime.

"Of course!" Annie said slapping her husband playfully.

The wind whipped Annie's brown hair around her face, like a hurricane waiting to happen. She tied it up as well as Tellie's. Finnick and Annie adored Tellie with all their heart. Getting into the boat was the easy part, actually getting Amarie and Tellie to not fall out was the trouble. The giggled huddled together at Annie's feet, Ocassionally poiting to a point in the distance. Annie admired her beautiful daughter.

"Finn, she's so beautiful!" Annie whispered to her husband.

"Yes, she is and she looks just like you," Finnick whispered back placing a hand on Annie's knee.


	34. Newly Weds: Prim and Rory

**Hey guys! Here is Prim's, I'm going to do her's and then prob skip forward a couple of years, what do you think? So that the rebellion can happen :). Love ya guys and Let me know what you think please! Should I start recognizing everyone who reviews and or fav's?**

Prim was extremely nervous. She sat on her bed facing the window. Today, would be the last day being in this room. Prim grimaced as Jess turned to her. Her birthday being next week, Prim was sent to Island thirteen. Rory had gone two months ago and he was still not yet back. Prim hoped this was some sort of sign. Hugging Jess and Sam tightly, Prim picked her bag up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, Prim," Meredith said giving her adoptive daughter a tight hug. "We have reserved the house across the street for you and your husband," Meredith said kissing her lightly on the forehead. "If you stay here." Meredith added grasping her hand.

"Of course!" Prim said hugging her again. "I'll see you in a little," Prim said waving, as she was led into the car. When Prim was out of site, Meredith turned to her girls.

"We'll see her in a couple of days!" Meredith said smiling and hurrying her girl's into jackets, so they could visit their father.

Prim stood on the platform alone. Her friends were all a couple months older then her. She scanned the crowd, Maybe she would see Rue, after all they did share a birthday.

"Prim!" An excited squel brought her back from her thoughts. A little hand reached out and swiveled her around. Prim's blue eyes met a pair of big brown eyes. She could recognize them anywhere.

"Rue!" Prim said throwing her arm's around her bestest friend. "I've missed you terribbly," Prim said pulling back from the hug.

"Your taller!" Rue said, patting Prim's blonde head. Prim smiled.

"And your not!" Prim smirked patting Rue's brunette head. Rue stuck her tongue out at Prim. They boarded the train arm in arm, chattering away. They sat down in a seat together "What island are you picking?" Prim asked Rue.

"Three, I am making a teleporter so we can see each other though." Rue said clasping Prim's hand. Rue didn't ask Prim which island she would pick because she knew the answer.

The train came to a stop about 45 minutes later, after talking and trading secrets, Prim and Rue were well aquainted again. They left the train carrying their backs together and were led into a room with high ceilings. They were each given a peacekeeper.

"Name," The peackeeper said.

"Primrose Everdeen." Prim said eyeing the man.

"Age?" He said.

"14,"

"Preferred island,"

"Island 10,"

"Preferred spouse,"

"Rory Hawthorne." Prim said giggling.

"You may go now," He said waving her towards some metal doors. Prim stopped when she saw Seneca.

"Follow the hallway and find the door marked with your name," Seneca said, letting children in two at a time.

"Hi," Prim said to Seneca as she passed through the doors alongside Rue.

"How do you know him?" Rue whispered to her when they were out of earshot.

"Tell you later," Prim said pushing the door marked Everdeen, Primrose open. She was pleased to see that Rue was in the room next to her's. The room was a duplicate of the one at the Harrison's house. She smiled laying down on the familiar bed. She opened the bathroom door and was met by Rue. "We share a bathroom!" Prim said.

"Cool!" Rue said washing her hands. They wandered into Prim's room and perched on the bed happily. They heard a knock on the door. Rue scampered into the bathroom and shut the door tightly.

"Rory!" Prim said surprised.

"Hi Prim!" Rory said giving her a hug. "Boggs wants us." He said taking her by the hand. Prim smiled and waved at Rue. Taking her bags she followed Rory into a room with only three walls.

"Prim!" Boggs said smiling down at the 14 year old. "Meet your husband!" He said smiling at them. Prim and Rory gasped then hugged each other tightly. The couldn't wipe the smile off their faces. "Head back to the train, It'll take you guys home," Boggs said pushing them towards the exit. Prim and Rory boarded the train together.

Once they were on the train and close to 10, Rory chuckled.

"Your my sister-in law and my wife." He said kissing her lightly on the cheek. Prim giggled.

"Thatr's not weird at ALL," She said sarcastically taking his big hand.

"Island 10!" The conductor yelled sending the young couple out the door. They arrived to their new house well and sat down cuddling infront of the television.


	35. Checking up on everyone!

**Hey guys! Whats up? Let me know what you think! By the way I have skipped forward 5 years. They have been on their island for 7 years now :)! This one is just checking in on everybody!**

**Hawthorne household**

"Momma!" Nathan called to his mother.

"Yes?" Katniss asked clearly irritated. She was spreading peanut butter on a thick slice of bread.

"I'm hungry!" He said rubbing his stomach. This caused his little sister Abigail to giggle from her place in the high chair.

"I'm making you a sandwhich," She said pulling a plate from the cupboard. She placed the plate and a juice box in front of him.

"Yum!" He said glancing at his sister.

"food!" Abigail said slamming her little fists on the table. She was just learning how to talk and food was her favorite word. Katniss smiled and touched her daughters black hair.

"Can I have lunch to?" Gale asked swooping in to kiss his children on the cheek. Katniss placed two sandwhiches on his plate. "Thanks!" He said eyes lighting up. "I'm going to change!" He said motioning to the stairs. Katniss nodded and turned back to her son's grey eyes.

"Mommy, can we go to the park today?" He asked her hopefully. Brushing a bit of his black hair away from his face, Katniss smiled.

"Of course!" She said brightly smiling at her children. They smiled back at her. Katniss fed Abigail some cheerio's from a box and kissed her beautiful daughter on the head. She strapped Abigail in her stroller and took Nathan's hand.

Nathan ran to meet his friend Maggie. Even though she was three years older, they were friends. Katniss turned to her friend Tammy. Tammy had released her son, Erin and he and Abigail were now playing happily in the grass.

**Hawthorne household (other)**

Casey stood on the stool in front of the sink. Her mother was brushing her blonde hair. Casey smiled and tucked a strand of blonde hair that had fallen into her eyes, behind her ear. Her father had gone to work earlier that day even if it was Saturday. Rory was a very important goverment official. He worked a lot but always managed to return to his family of three. His wife Prim, was a very good mother and took care of their daughter all the time. Casey was four and looked almost identical to her mother Prim. Although, Prim and Rory had, had their child early, Prim was expecting another baby at the moment. She wasn't very big yet because she was only three months pregnant. Prim loved her family more then anything, but she couldn't help miss Katniss, Rue, and Peeta. They still talked every Friday night. Sometime's Rue would tell Prim how the teleporter was going and in turn Prim would tell her about Casey.

"What are we doing today?" Casey asked Prim, stepping down from the stool.

"I think when daddy get's back he said we could get a cat!" Prim said smiling. Buttercup had died the previous year, and Lady was getting very old. They had finally decided on getting another animal. Prim rubbed her belly. Casey giggled anf turned to her mom.

"Can we get it without him?" She asked. Prim nodded taking her daughter'd hand.

"That one!" Casey said once they had arrived at the pet shop. She pointed to a black and white kitten. One ear was black and the other white. Prim giggled and bought it.

"What do you want to name her?" Prim asked Casey while opening the car door.

"Snow white!" Casey said recalling her favorite disney movie. Prim laughed.

"Snow white it is!" Prim said taking her daughter back inside.

**Clove and Cato household**

The two blond boys rolled around, wrestling, on the floor. Clove smiled as she walked into the room.

"Calm down boys." She called to them. Clove sat down in a armchair facing the boys on the floor. After a little while of flipping through a magazine she heard Benjamin crying. "RYAN!" She said sternly. She pulled a bawling Benjamin into her lap. "Shhh...It's ok Benji it's ok," She said wiping the tears from his brown eyes. Ryan stood before his mother, tears welling in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Benji" He said hugging his tiny little brother. Clove smiled and put Benjamin back on he ground.

"Don't hurt each other," She said pulling a camera from her bag. She began to take random pictures of her boy's. She wanted a girl but boys would have to do. Smiling she took picture after picture.

"I'm HOME!" Cato said rushing to his wife's side, He kissed her lightly on the lips and then bear hugged his six and three year old sons.

"Ryan, did you do your homework?" Clove asked him winking at Cato.

"Yes!" He said his lip quivering.

"Whatever you say!" Clove said touching his head.

"Grrr..." He said trooping into the kitchen. Cato smirked and then turned to his younger boy.

**Odair household**

Annie cradled her son Damian close to her chest. Finnick was with Tellie and Caleb. Annie smiled as her copper haired sun sauntered into the room. Right behind him stood her seven year old daughter Tellie.

"Mom, Caleb's boring," She said sinking into the couch beside her mother. Caleb's sparkiling green eyes drooped.

"Tellie," Annie scolded.

"He won't dress up with me." Tellie said smirking at her little brother. Finnick smirked as he saw the commotion.

"Kid's leave your poor mother alone, She is with Damian." Finncik said ushering his children out of the room.

"Thanks, sweetie." Annie said tiredly kissing Finnick eagerly on the mouth.

"No prob!" He said taking Damian from her. "Go sleep," He said kissing her forehead. Annie smiled and sat up taking her time to reach her room. Sometimes Annie missed the old Finnick, the one who always joked with her, the one with no children. The island had ruined him. If they had stayed in the Capitol he would still be teasing people and joking around. Annie sighed as a small tear fell down her cheek. She laid down in bed, her head on the pillow.

"Mom, whats wrong?" Tellie asked slipping into bed beside her dear mother. Annie flinched, as she saw Tellie's sea green eyes filled with mischeif, just like Finnick's had.

"I'm just tired," Annie said turning her body to face her daughter.

"Then why are you crying?" Tellie asked slipping her arms around Annie's shoulders. Annie smiled.

'I'm fine Hon, go play with Caleb." Tellie released her grip on her mother and did as she was told.

**Mellark household**

"Daisy! Juliette!" Peeta called waiting for their answer. Hopefully they were with their mother.

"DAD!" Juliette called, running into the kitchen. She ran into him. "oops sorry dad!" She said giggling. He smiled watching her blue eyes twinkle. "Can I have a cookie?" She asked tieing her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Me too!" Daisy screamed toddling into the kitchen. Peeta watched his younger daughter fall on the floor. Juliette and Peeta both ran towards to help. They laughed and Daisy's wavy blonde hair caught on a chair. Her brown eye's began to fil with tears and Peeta pulled her hair free from the evil chair. Daisy smiled and wrapped her chubby little arms around her father's neck. Peeta handed each of them a cookie, winking at Juliette.

"Yum!" They both said devouring their cookies. Peeta chuckled and commented on Juliette's schoolwork.

"Have you done anything in the workbook yet?" Peeta asked pouring two glasses of milk.

"Some," She said taking small slow bites.

"Oh," Peeta said chuckling. "Do you two want to see a movie today?" He asked knowing Mariah would be busy with Elyssa.

"YAH!" They both said finishing the gooey cookie. They drained their milk as well. Peeta wiped their faces clean and turned on the movie.

"I'll be right there!" He said pushing them towards the couch.


	36. Rue finishes the teleporter

**Hey guys! Here you go! This is where the rebellion begins!(sort of) Anywhome, I would like to say Thanks to _District 5_, :) _District 5_ helped me decide to do a chapter with Foxface. I also added Rue because I felt the need! Let me know what you think please!**

"FOXIE!" Darius calls through the small house.

"What do you want?" Foxface asked her husband.

"We need to make another baby," Darius said clutching his red haired daughter, Lucy, by the hand. Foxface rolled her eyes. She didn't care if she was sent back to the Capitol. She just wanted to be away from this, The Capitol told everyone it was paradise, the best description was actually hell. Sitting up straight in her chair Foxface smiled at her tiny daughter.

"Whatever," Foxface said taking Lucy from him. Placing her hand on Lucy's head.

"Mommy, do you love Daddy?" Lucy asked her mother, her amber eyes glazing over. Foxface glared at Darius.

"Of course," She said lightly kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Your lieing," She said taking her hand away from her mother's grip.

"No I am not," Foxface said getting up abrutly. Darius paced the room quietly.

"Lucy, upstairs," He said, his voice strange. Foxface shuddered. He got in her face.

"Do you want to go back to the Capitol?" He asked her jabbing at the wall with one finger.

"Yes," Foxface said looking him straight in the eye.

"I don't!" Darius roared, his face turning red. He sank into a chair. Foxface ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. That was the first time in seven years that she let the tears fall. After one came the next. Foxface slumped forward nearly slamming her head on the bedpost.

"I can't do this," She whispered quietly closing her eyes.

Brooke stood on her tiptoes, hands slightly lowered in the air. She lifted her chin as if a bird were about to take flight. David smiled at his daughter's posture. He loved the way she was like Rue. The way her dark hair curled perfectly at the ends. The way her big brown eyes, turned and stared into yours. David was sold the second he met Rue, She had turned her wide brown eyes on his blue and he had lost himslef in their chocolateness. He knew from that moment forward her was a goner.

"David!" Rue called, she appeared at the door with Teagen, in the crook of her arm. She smiled as she glanced at Brooke. She leaned down and kissed her husband on the cheek. Teagen being only three months old was hard to tell what her features would be like, but her parents guessed she would have dark as they both had dark hair. So far her complection was much like David's as well as her eye color. "I'm going to take Brooke to her ballet class, take care of Teag ok?" Rue asked throwing her purse gently over her small shoulder. "Let's go Brooke!" Rue said taking her three year olds hand.

Once at the ballet class, Rue helped Brooke change into her tutu and then ushered her into the class. Plunking into the first empty chair in the hallway Rue pulled out her phone.

_**Fishboy: Hi!**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: Hello!**_

_**Fishboy: what up?**_

_**Flyingquirrel: at a ballet class :)**_

_**Fishboy: finished teleporter yet?**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: not quite, hav work u know.**_

_**Fishboy: go in after hours.**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: tru kk will do, txt u when done :)**_

_**Fishboy: kk, bibi**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: bibi! :)**_

_**Rue giggles then looked up to see Brooke ready to go.**_

"Ready?" Rue asks her daughter. Brooke nods and takes Rue's hand. Rue looks at her watch, half past ten. "We got to find you some earlier classes." Rue says sighing.

"Goodnight Brooke!" Rue says tucking her daughter in to bed. "Sleep tight!" She says kissing her forhead. "Don't let the bed bugs bite," Rue says turning off the light.

David yawns once Rue returned to the living room. "I'm going to bed." He says kissing his wife fully on the lips.

"I'm coming with you!" Rue says a plan formulating in her mind. She slipped into bed fully clothed as David changed. He got into bed later and hugged her tightly. When Rue heard his breath steady, she slipped out of bed. Pulling her dark hair into a ponytail she left the house on foot. She raced over to HQ, it was a bit far, taking her more than 30 minutes. She slid the card through the slot and raced to her work room. "Come on, come on," She whispered impatiently as the computer was waking up. She sat down, and sighed.

After hours and hours including: throwing an apple in the machine, whcih came out singed. Throwing a salamander which came out dead. Rue decided to attach to random wires. After throwing three more lizards in, the lizard came out alive. Rue smiled and did a little victory dance. She checked her watch. Four thirty. Racing back home she opened the door slightly out of breath. Rue pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and retreated to her bed to try to get some sleep.


	37. Rue goes to Island 10

**Hey guys! What's up? Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, I was busy: I went to the dentist in the morning and then My friend came over until REALLY late. Anywhome! I would like to thank District 5, for an awesome idea to do with one of the characters! Let me know what you think please! Love ya guys! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Rue stood shivering in front of the computer. She was trying to decide if she should take the teleporters, now or later. Slipping her jacket on, she lifted the machines from the table. How am I going to get themt home?, Rue thought placing her hand on the doorknob. She walked home silently, listening to all the night sounds.

Once she arrived at her house she set the two machines down in the bottom of her closet. Getting in to bed, she snuggled up against her husband.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Brooke yelled as she jumped on her parent's bed. Rue grunted and turned over to fave David. He kissed her and then threw an arm over his three year old daughter. Brooke kept yelling until they heard Teagen begin to wail in the crib next to their bed. Brooke's big brown eyes dropped, she turned to look at the tiny figure in the crib. "Shhhhh...Teag," She said putting one finger to her lips. Rue and David exchanged a glance and then burst out laughing. Brooke turned her head abrutly, making her dark curls swish around her head.

"Dav, can you take the girls to the park?" Rue asked her husband kindly.

"yah sure!" He answered. She nodded. Once David and the girls had left, Rue pulled the machines from her closet. She took a deep breath. She stared at the key pad. I'll visit Prim!, Rue thought. She tucked one of the machines under her arm and then typed in _Island 10_, To her machine. She stepped into it carefully.

A flash of bright light blinded Rue. She felt as if she was spinning under water. She forced herself to breathe. Screaming, Rue hit the ground hard. She made the machines smaller and slipped them into her pockets. Smiling, she looked around the meadow. There were a couple of horses drinking from a small lake to her right and to her left were a bunch of stables. Rue went up to the small cabin and knocked once. A girl with red hair in braids opened the door. Her red freckles popped out against the yellow sun.

"Hi! I was wondering if you knew the way into town, I ummm... Got lost." Rue said glancing down at the girls frayed outfit.

"Of course! It's that way, follow the path into town." She said smiling.

"How long will it take?" Rue asked.

"2 hours or so," The girl said. "You can use a horse if you would like," The girls said. Rue smiled and politely declined. She scurried along the path and stopped when she was sure she was out of ear shot. She took out the machine and typed in _The Hamiltons, Island 10_, She stepped into it and then felt the rushed, breath taking feeling. She landed softly on her back. She scrambled up. Glancing at the well described house, she made it to the house across the street. She stopped in front of the door, hand outstretched to knock. She shook her head and knocked softly. She could hear scuffling and someone running. The door swung open revealing a tiny girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. Rue recoiled at the sight of the smaller version of Prim. She smiled.

"Hi!" Rue said to Casey. "Can I talk to Prim?" Rue asked peering into the house.

"Casey, who is it?" A voice called from the hall. Rue smiled recognizing her best friends voice. Prim came into view. Her blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun and her blue eyes were lighter then they used to be. Prim's smile brightened as she saw her best friend standing at the door. "Rue!" Prim breathed embracing Rue in a hug.

"Hi!" Rue said being led inside by Prim.

"I see you have met Casey!" Prim said taking her daughters hand. "Then another one on the way!" Prim said patting her small belly.

"Seriously!, When did you find out?" Rue asked.

"Yesterday," Prim said plunking down on the sofa.

"How far are you?" Rue asked settling down next to Prim on the sofa.

"A couple of weeks." Prim said looking at Rue and pulling Casey into her lap. "Next time you should bring Brooke, Teagen, and Teddy!" Prim said looking at her little daughter. "Wouldn't you like that, Casey?" Prim asked. Casey smiled and nodded her head. "Do you want to meet Lily and the triplets?"

"Yah!" Rue said standing up.

"They are upstairs!" Prim said. "Meredith wanted them to stay here whiles she visits, you know who," Prim says whiled leading her up the stairs. "He'll be released in a few weeks." Rue can hear music playing loudly from the room closest to them. Prim pushes the door open. The five girls stop and look at the door.

"RUE!" Posy shouts hugging her around the middled.

"Hi Posy!" Rue says smiling. "Your twelve right?" She asks.

"Yes, as well as The three of us," One of the triplets says pointing to her sisters. Rue scans over them. The one who talked has her hair layered and chin length. Her wrists are heavily laid with bracelets and she has violet streaks in her blonde hair. She is wearing a tight layered tank top and a black minnie skirt with a huge belt. Rue smiles_ Olive_, She thought giving Olivia a tight hug. Rue looks at the next girl. This girl narrows her eyes at Rue and pulls her baseball cap tighter over her head. Her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. She has on a soccer jersey and capris. Rue smiles. _Sam_, Rue moves her gaze to the third girl. She has her waist length blonde hair let down. She is wearing a simple shirt and shorts and is clutching a book. "Your Rue!" Olive says recalling all the video chats.

"Yes," Rue says hugging Jess tightly.


	38. Katniss reunites with three old friends

**Hey guys! What's up? YAYAYAYAY I think you guys will like this chapter! PLease let me know what you think! Love ya guys! **

Katniss wraps the scratchy blanket more firmly around herself.

"Cold?" Gale asks her coming closer to her.

"Not really," She says getting up and leaving the room. She makes her way to the living room and plops down on the couch. Turning the T.v. On she pulls out her phone.

**_Thegirlonfire: Hey Prim!_**

**_Littleduck: HI KATNISS! Guess who I'm with?_**

**_Thegirlonfire: Who?_**

**_Littleduck: RUE! She came! she is leaving me a teleporter. Can we pop up over there?_**

**_Thegirlonfire: ID think so. Maybe... Type in Park, Island 2, I always go there! :)_**

**_Littleduck: KK, Bring Nathan and Abby I wanna meat my nephew and neice!_**

**_Thegirlonfire: R u bringing Rue?:)_**

**_Littleduck: YAH! and... Casey~ :)_**

**_Thegirlonfire: I'll meet the triplets later, cuz they prob don't wanna come._**

**_Littleduck: Only Jess does is that kk?_**

**_Thegirlonfire: YAH, C u sooon :) =love ya_**

**_Littleduck: love ya 2!_**

Katniss turned the T.v off and wandered upstairs.

"I'll take the kids to the park," Katniss said picking up Abigail from her place on the floor. "Nathan!" Katniss called to her son. "We're going to the park." Katniss extended her arm to him. She strapped Abigail into her stroller and led them to the park. She waited in a small clearing. Ocassionally peering out from behind the trees. She glanced at her watch, it was only about two oclock. Katniss saw them before they saw her. Tears of joy sprang into her eyes. She gazed at her beautiful little sister. "Prim," She breathed out mesmerized by the way her sister walked.

"Katniss!" Prim says running at Katniss with Rue and with two blonde haired girls trailing behind. Katniss opens her arms and Prim runs into them. Slightly later Rue joins the embrace, which leaves the two blonde girls standing together awkwardly. Katniss watches as the older girl bends down and whispers something to the younger girl. Katniss smiles watching her little neice giggle. "I've missed you so much," Prim says when they pull apart.

"Me too," Katniss says looking at Prim carefully. Prim looks behind her and beckons to the younger girl. She picks her up.

"This is your neice Casey!" Prim says to Katniss letting Katniss hold Casey. Katniss smiles and kisses Casey lightly on the forehead. Prim beckons to the other girl. "This is your neice too," Prim says smiling at the girl. "Not blood, but still family, Jess, this is Katniss." Jess smiles and holds out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you!" Jess says shaking Katniss's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, but technically I've already met you!" Katniss says remembering all the Vc's.

"Where are my nephew and neice?" Prim asks. Katniss, suddenly remembering her children retreated to the clearing. The others trooped in after her. Katniss took Abigail from her stroller and handed her to Prim. Then she grabbed Nathan by the hand.

"Nathan and Abby, this is your Auntie Prim!" Katniss said to them. Abigail smiled and wrapped her small arms around Prim. Nathan looked up at Prim smiling then at Casey. "That's your cousin Casey!" Katniss said running a hand through his black hair. "And... that is your other cousin Jess!, And Rue is your Auntie's best friend!" Katniss said smiling at Rue and Jess.

After they sat talking anf enjoying the moment, Prim looked at her watch and gasped.

"We have to go!" Prim said taking her child and her sister. Rue stood up as well. She took out one of the machines and handed it to Prim. Prim smiled and thanked Rue handed one to Katniss.

"We stopped on island three before coming here!" Rue said, then she leaned in closer so only Katniss could hear. "Go visit him," She leaned back and smiled. "Bye!" Rue said waving to everyone. Rue headed to her machine and typed in _Island 5_, She looked up at everyone. "Time to visit Thresh!" She said smiling. She jumped into the machine and vanished. Prim typed in her address and then gave her sister one last hug.

"Bye Casey by Jess see you soon," Katniss said giving them each a hug.

"Bye!" They said.

"Bye, Auntie Prim!" Nathan and Abby screeched. Prim and the girls jumped into the portal. They vanished immediatly. Katniss sat down feeling happier then she ever had since Abby was born. Katniss's hand flew to her mouth, recalling what Rue said to her. She walked her children home and left them with Gale.

She returned to the park and typed in_ The Mellarks, Island 1_, She stepped into it and then felt a rushing of wind. She landed hitting her elbow on the porch. Katniss stood up and ran around to the front of their house. She looked through the window.

"Peeta," She whispered touching the window. Peeta was sitting on the sofa with two kids, both girls. She watched as Mariah approached him and he turned away from her. A glimmer of hope appeared in her head. Joyfull tears started brimming in her grey eyes. She walked to the door, hoping it was Peeta who answered not Mariah. She knocked softly waiting for the door to fly open. The door slid open. Katniss's grey eyes met Peeta's blue ones. His jaw dropped. His eyes filled with tears as he stood their watching her. He moved towards her.

"Is it really you?" He asked touching her hair.

"Yes, Peeta it's me." Katniss said grabbing his hand. He shut the door behind him and led her to the side walk. They began walking in silence. He kept gazing lovingly at her and she returned the gaze.

"I've missed you so much, girl on fire," He said leading her to a tiny clearing in front of a little ware house.

'I've missed you to, lover boy," She said sitting down cross legged on the ground. He leaned into her wanting to kiss her really badly. She smiled and let him advance. His lips met hers and she suddenly remembered. Every detail about how it felt to be with this man. She sighed and leaned in closer to him. His lips were warm and his scent was of bread. She liked him, no she loved him. He inhaled, never wanting to forget what she smelled like. They finally broke apart gasping for air.

"I love you," Peeta said taking in her face. "Your the most beautiful girl in the world," He said kissing her more. She pulled back.

"I love you too, Peeta, You are the one thing I will never let go," She said returning to the kiss. This kiss was filled with love and passion. He smiled and placed his arms on her waist letting himself get used to her body again. She smiled and tangled her fingers on his blonde hair.

_**Never did it occur to them that they were cheating. Not once, did they remember their spouses or children. All they wanted was to be together.**_


	39. Katniss and Peeta meet again

**Hey guys! Whats up? Hope you like it! PLease let me know what you think! Love ya guys, xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Katniss rubbed her eyes, so as to make them get used to the suns glare. She turned to face Gale but instead found herself facing Peeta. She smiled thinking this was a good dream. Katniss pinched herself, she didn't wake up. Suddenly the events from the previous night came crashing back on her. She untangled herself from Peeta and collected her clothing articles. She glanced around, slowly throwing her clothes on. The clearing was covered by all sides and Peeta was sleeping soundly. She gazed down at him. His face was tilted towards her and his hair was messy and wavy. She so badly wanted to kiss him. She shook him.

"Peeta, Peeta, Wake up," She said soothingly.

"Morning beautiful!" He said sitting up and kissing her passionatley on the lips. Katniss sunk into him. When he pulled away she threw his clothes at him and turned the other way. He chuckled and slipped into his clothes."I have to go to work," He said kissing her one last time. "I'll miss you," He said tugging on her ponytail.

"I'll miss you to Peeta," She said kissing him on the cheek. She watched him walk away, the way his broad shoulders moved according to his steps. She smiled and jumped into the machine.

Peeta sat in his store thinking about Katniss. The way her lips felt against his. The way she tipped her chin back when she laughed. The way her voice has a way of making everyone listen. He treasured and remembered all that happened that night. The way his body had felt against hers. The way her neck felt under his lips. He smiled and returned back to the pie he was baking. He decided to make her a cake. Green, that's her favorite color. He smiled recalling her telling him information about herself. When he closed up the shop he made his way slowly to his house. Walking at a normal pace and turning it into a slower one. He couldn't help passing by the clearing, where they had professed their love to each other. He smiled as he saw a tiny bracelet lieing on top of a blanket. He picked them both up, shoving the jewlary into his pocket. He made his way home. On the porch he picked a box up and placed the cake in. He sent the cake to Island two. Walking inside he shoved the blanket in the washing machine.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mariah roared. Her small form apeared behind the kitchen table. Peeta blinked an then returned the stare.

"At work, where have you been?" He asked innocently.

"I had to get Jezzabelle to come." Mariah said glaring at the nanny in the living room. "It was your day to take care of the kids." Mariah said shaking her head slightly. Mariah  
whipped around sending her blonde hair flying. "WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?, You didn't come home," Mariah screeched her lip quivering. Peeta gulped.

"I...I fell asleep at work yesterday, and then came home after it was over." He said turning to go up the stairs. He was stopped by Juliette.

"Daddy where were you?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to go change, is dinner almost ready?" He asked changing the subject.

"Almost..." Mariah said sniffing. Peeta left his family down in the kitchen, glancing at the clock on the way upstairs. Six oclock. Maybe he had time to see Katniss. He took out the teleporter she had handed him. The hawthornes, _Island 2_, Peeta typed in.

Peeta landed head first on the ground. He reached up and grabbed a pole sticking up from the ground. Standing up, he rubbed his temple with one hand. He recognized the house from pictures. He had to make sure not to be seen by Gale. He just wanted to pop in and see Katniss.

"Why are you in my backyard?" A voice asked. Peeta slowly turned around. He faced a tiny boy that mirrored Gale's appearence. Peeta cleared his throat.

"Will you go get your mother and um..." Peeta hesitate searching fro something to say, "Tell her to meet me in the park?" Peeta asked suddenly depending on the boy.

"SURE!" Nathan said skipping around the house to the porch. Peeta exhaled and made his way to the park across the street.

"Mom! Someone told me to tell you to meet him in the park." Nathan said giggling. Katniss smiled and then remembered that Gale wasn't home.

"Come on guys we are going to the park," Katniss said buckling Abby into her stroller.

"Again? We went yesterday," Nathan said skipping ahead of the stroller. Katniss smiled at her son, but couldn't help the fast beating of her heart. She had thought about what happened between her and Peeta the previous night, often. They came into the tiny clearing where They had seen Prim and her family. Katniss rushed into Peeta's arms when she saw him. Peeta smiled and buried his head in her neck.

"The children," She said sadly pointing to Nathan and Abby. Peeta frowned sweetly.

"What's your name?" Peeta asked the little two year old. Nathan crossed his arms.

"Her name is Abigail, but Mom and me call her Abby." Nathan says watching Peeta take Abby from her stroller.

"Mom and I," Katniss corrects, placing a hand on Peeta's shoulder.

"Mommy!" Abby squeals holding her arms out to her mother. Katniss takes Abby and the glances over to the bridge, she waves.

"TAMMY!" Katniss says as the red-headed adult comes over to the group huddled in the clearing. Katniss observes that she has Maggie in tow. "Hi Mags!" Katniss says hugging her God-daughter. "Maggie is my God-daughter," Katniss says turning to Peeta. Peeta smiles. Katniss takes Tammy aside. Tammy nods and they return to the group.

"Come on kids, let's go back to my house!" She says. Katniss mouths a thanks to her and then turns to her love.

**HEEHEE srry bout the cliff hanger, love ya guys xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox**


	40. Katniss and Peeta

**Hey guys! Sorry bout the little cliff hanger. Hope you like! Let me know what u think please oh and please review!**

Katniss turned and faced Peeta she jumped into him. He smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"I missed you Peeta," She said hugging him tightly.

"I saw you this morning, sweet," He said tugging on her hair. They calmly sat down on the soft grass by the lake. Katniss leaned into Peeta's broad chest.

"I know, but I couldn't wait to see you," Katniss said taking his big hand in hers. Their lips crashed together. Peeta rested his hands on her hips and Katniss threw her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for minutes, limbs tangled together. Katniss pulled back from the long kiss and rolled onto his lap. Peeta smiled and stroked her hair. She leaned back against him, wishing that they could always have a time like this. Peeta glanced at his watch.

"Gotta go bye, Sweet," He said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Bye," She said watching him dissapear into thin air. Katniss sighed then went to pick up her kids. Nathan chatted the whole way home. Katniss just tuned him out hoping it would go away.

Sorry it was sooooooo... short I wanted to leave the cliffhanger behind, and review if you want me to post again today!


	41. Peeta receives some bittersweet news

**Hey guys! I got bored so I decided to update! This might be a little surprise :) Guys...Tomorrow I leave for Spain...So I won't be able to post for 2 whole weeks :(, I am sooooooo... Sorry guys, but on a happier note Hope you like it! and...If you want me to update soon...REVIEW! :) PLease :)**

Katniss stands in front of the mirror, watching her reflection. Her black hair is pulled back in a loose braid and her grey eyes are alive and happy. She has been seeing Peeta everday for the past two months. When she leaves him she misses him and when she is with him she wants him more. Today, she has to tell him sonething very important. Katniss grunts and pushes a peice of her hair back in place. Later this morning, she is going to the park to meet him. But, first she has to clean up. Rushing into the bathroom she takes her hair out of it's braid. Katniss strips and jumps into the shower. After, letting the water drips down her body she gets out and brushes her teeth.

"Mom," Nathan says entering and tappin his foot.

"Yes Nathan?" Katniss asks peering through the mirror at her son.

"I'm hungry," Katniss chuckles and picks her six year old up.

"Gale's making breakfest, why don't you go eat some?" Katniss asks leading him through the house to the kitchen. Nathan glances at his mother's face. He doesn't think his mother loves his father and he hates it when she calls him Gale. Nathan nods and plunks down in a chair. Katniss runs back up the stairs and throws on a blouse and nice jeans. She runs the brush through her hair, kissess her children Goodbye and is out the door in ten minutes.

"Though you'd never come," Peeta says appearing from behind a tree. Katniss smiles and kissess him on the lips. He takes her hand.

"Peeta, I have to tell you something," Katniss says her lip quivering.

"What is it?" Peeta asks pulling her chin towards his face. She looks at the ground. "Katniss?" He asks kissing her cheek."Are you pregnent?" He asks placing a stiff hand on her tummy. She nods, sniffling.

"It's your's Peeta," Katniss says looking at him through tear stained eyes. Peeta looks confused.

"But...but...We...You...Gale," He stutters causing Katniss to laugh. Peeta smiles. "That's what I was looking for, How do you know it's mine?" Peeta asks. Katniss stiffens.  
"Gale and I haven't...you know...sense Abby was born." Katniss says sinking into Peeta's outstretched arms. Peeta  
grins.

"We finally get our wish, Sweet," Peeta says caressing her forhead. Katniss caved into his touch and leaned against him.

"Yah, but We will have to hide it Peeta," Katniss says burrying her head in his shirt.

"Hey, hey, everything will be ok," Peeta says soothingly, rubbing her back.

"What if it had blonde hair?" Katniss asks passing a hand over her wet nose.

'We will think of something," Peeta says taking his teleporter out and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you, Katniss," Peeta says pulling her chin towards his face. She smiles and leans forward.

"I love you too, Peeta!" Katniss says giving him a last kiss and then bounding out of the clearing. Peeta sighs and then dissapears.


	42. Family congregation

**Hey guys! Guess what? It's been 8 months! You know what that means! :) Anywhooooo...Love ya guys, I think this story will not be over very soon, but,... Who knows? Wait I do! :) Please review if you want me to post more today :).**

Katniss sat rubbing her belly on the couch. She was delighted when her second neice, Allison, was born. She was extremely happy and even got to hold her. Now, she was at home with Nathan, Abby, Casey, Allison,Prim, and Rue, Gale was at work.

"I can't wai until, Your baby is born," Prim says throwing a little pillow at Katniss, from her perch on the kitchen table.

"So you can have another neice?" Rue asks walking down the stairs to sit beside Prim.

"Yah! Thats why," Prim says giggling and turning her head away.

"Why, Auntie Prim?" Nathan and Maggie ask running over to her with Casey hot on their heels.

"So she can get off the couch!" Prim says attcking the three kids with tickles. Abby and Brooke laugh from their spot on the couch next to Katniss.

"How's Teag?" Maggie asks turning to Rue. Maggie being the oldest, by one year, always likes acting mature.

"Good thanks," Rue says smiling at her friends god-daughter.

"Come, Magaroo, I'm going to take you home to yo mama." Katniss says taking Maggie's coat.

"But...Katniss, I don't want to go." Maggie says taking Katniss's hand.

"I trust, You two won't burn the house down, while we are gone," Katniss says narrowing her eyes at Prim and Rue.

"Oh, don't worry, Katniss Abby and Brooke will be well taken care of." Prim says turns around and rolls her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about the toddlers." She mutters leaving her house with Maggie. Prim and Rue laugh and turn to the mischevious duo that ran down the stairs.

"Where is Mom?" Nathan asks panting from their sauntering about the house.

"She went to drop of Maggie," Prim says running her hand through her nephews black hair. Rue smiles and hands them each a bowl of the pasta she was making.

"Thank you," Casey says taking a bite of the mac and cheese.

'ding, dong'

Prim laughs and stands up.

"I guess she left her keys," Prim says opening the door. "OH MY GOSH," Prim squeals opening the door wider so Rue could see who it was. Prim launches herself at the blonde haired boy. Rue isn't far behind.

"PEETA!" They squeal together. Nathan and Abby smile. Nathan takes Abby from the couch.

"Peeta!" They say in unison. Peeta smiles fakely and hugs the two kids.

"Come in," Prim says shoving him onto the couch beside Brooke. Abby toddles onto his lap.

"Hey Abby!" He cooes into her ear. She giggles and places a small arm on his chest. They talk for awhile.

"Hey guy's I'm home!" Katniss sings into the full house.

"HI!" Everyone old enough to talk yells back.

"Peeta," Katniss gasps happily as she throws her arms around him. Rue and Prim exchange a glance. Peeta kisses her cheek lightly, wishing that all the people surrounding them would dissapear, so that he could kiss her full on the lips. She smiled seeming to know what was on his mind. "What's up?" She asked as she pulled back from the embrace.

"I came to drop a cake off!" He says.

"Thanks! Who wants some?" Katniss asks. The kids all sheer and Rue disapears into the kitchen to find a knife,cups,plates, and milk. Katniss smiles at her family.


	43. Peeta gets memoirs

**Hey guys! What up? I may be able to write, Where I am going! Looks like this story may be coming to a close sooner then later :( Tears. Well, If it does end soon, I will start an SYOT! When I come back! And maybe also a RoryxPrim story! So watch out in July! Please review! I hope you like!**

The time was near and Katniss could sense it. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_. A horrific cry spread through the house. Katniss grunted and turned to Gale who was getting out of bed.

"I'll get it," Katniss grumbled pushing Gale back into the bed. She wanted Gale to see Hailey as least as possible. After all, Hailey was Peeta's child. Katniss looked through the lit window. It must already be 6 oclock a.m., right on time. Katniss pulled Hailey out of her crib. "Shhhh...Everything is ok," Katniss says rubbing her 1 year old on the back. Her blonde hair was illuminated by the sun and looked golden.

"Mommy?" Nathan asked, his small form huddled against the door.

"Why are you up so early?" Katniss asks approaching her son.

"I heard Hailey," He says looking up at his littled sister with his big grey eyes. Katniss smiled.

"Here, You and Hailey can go watch T.v, But don't ake it so loud, I don't want it to wake Abby," Katniss said watching her son and daughter disapear behind ther door. Katniss sighed. Might as well get on with the day, She thought. She ran into the bathroom and followed her dayly routine. After she was done, she threw on some simple clothes and flew to her desk. Glancing at the snoring Gale in the bed she opened the drawer silently and took the stack of photos. She had made copies of all of them. Tip toeing down the stairs, Katniss paused in the living room watching her children huddled together in the couch. She went to the kitchen and found a random box. Katniss pulled some tape and placed the stack of pictures in the small box. Then she retreated to the living room and picked some random videos. She placed them in the box as well but marked them as please return. She sent the box away and then sat down on the couch with her children.

Peeta sat at his desk with Daisy and Juliette perched on the bed next to him. He smiled as an email arrived.

_Dear Peeta,_  
_Hi sweetie ! :) I sent you a box, go quick before YOU KNOW WHO ,gets it :) E-mail me back :)_  
_-Katniss_

Peeta smiled he deleted the e-mail and trotted down the stairs.

"For you!" Mariah says handing me the box.

"Thanks!" Peeta says taking the box and turning to the porch. He opened the box slowly. He smiled at what was enclosed in the small box. He took the pictures out first. Glancing over his daughters face, he smiled. She was the second most beautiful girl he had ever met. The first being Katniss. Peeta scanned a picture of Hailey and Katniss bent over a toy. He smiled examining the way Hailey's chin tilted up just like Katniss's. The next picture was Katniss tickling Hailey and Abby. The two girls were holding hands and in the background you could see Nathan laughing. He smiled wishing her were a part of this family.

"Dad?" Juliette asked irritated. Peeta looked up.

"Yes?"

"Mom is taking us to the park, what are you looking at?" She asked getting closer to her father.

"Nothing, Good Have fun sweetie!" He said kissing her blonde head.

"Bye," She said turning and jumping into the car. Peeta swarmed into the house and plunked down onto the couch with a video Katniss had sent him in. Peeta smiled as the scene unfurled.

_"Hailey,over here!" Giggled Abby pointing to a little red scarf on the ground beside her. Giggling was heard as a tiny toddler crawled towards Abby. Hailey turned around and her grey eyes widened at the camera._

_"Mama no," Hailey said pulling one hand in front of the camera._

_"Why not?" Nathan snickered attacking her from behind. She gasped and bit her borther's hand. "OW, Hailey, jeeze." He said smacking her lightly on the arm. Abby smiled and enveloped her tiny sister in a hug._

Peeta smiled as the little memoir stopped. He turned the volume down a bit as he saw Hailey with a blonde haired girl, that looked like an exact replica of Juliette and Prim. Peeta smiled remembering her name to be Allison.


	44. Foxface goes to the Capitol

**Hey guys! This is especially for you Foxface lovers :). Love ya guys:) If you want me to post again 2day please review! :)**

Foxface stood up from her place on the stool. She picks up her duffel bag and hikes it over her shoulder. Earlier today she had made a plan with Finnick, to take her away. Foxface leaves the house without a second glance. She waits for the bus patiently, pulling her hair into a side the bus comes to a full stop in front of her she hops on and plunks down in the first empty seat she sees.

She can see the beach as the bus comes closer. Foxface gets up and makes her way to the front of the bus.

"How do I get to the piers?" She asks the bus driver before hopping off the bus.

"Go straight for about a mile," He says pointing.

"Thanks!" Foxface says stepping down. Sence the sand is deep she decides to take off her shoes. She walks towards the pier, Shoes in one hand and duffel bag in the other. Her feet sink in the sand imprinting it until the wave comes and washes it away. Foxface moves farther along the pier to the point where she can see a little boat, waiting for a passenger. She peers in to it. "Fish boy, you in here?" She asks. The boat is smaller then a cruise ship but has two levels. She smiles and heads to the top level. "Hi Finnick!" She says handing him her bag. "Thanks for the ride," She plunks down in Finnciks previous seat and picks up a magazine. "How long of a ride?" She asks watching Finnick wander into the control room.

"I'd say about two to three days," Finnick says starting the motor.

"Grrrr..." Foxface says.

"Might as well get comfy," He says. "Kitchen is on the bottom level as well as the room you can sleep in, If you go up that ladder," He says pointing to a ladder just left of him. "It will take you to a little area where you can swim."

"Thanks," She says makiing her way to the kitchen. Since she had left so early she was starving. She plopped down on a chair and pulled out some cookies from the pantry. Licking her lips she devoured them. Deciding to be nice she pours to glasses of lemonade and takes one to Finnick.

"Thanks, Foxie," Finnick says taking a sip. Foxface turns around and whips her red hair in his fac. "HEY! What was that for?" Finnick asks turning to look at her. She smirks and head back to her room, with her bag in tow. Landing softly on her bed she decides to talk to someone other then Finnick.

_**FoxieNightlock: Hey Katniss! :)**_

_**Thegirlonfire: Hi Foxface what up?**_

_**FoxieNightlock: NM just on a boat with Fishboy :(**_

_**Thegirlonfire: WOW, that sounds cool, WB Annie?**_

_**FoxieNightlock: What do you mean?**_

_**Thegirlonfire: Is Finnick kk?**_

_**FoxieNightlock: Yah but he doesn't tease as much as he used 2 :(**_

_**Thegirlonfire: That's what Annie said anywho gotta go bibi**_

_**FoxieNightlock: BIBI**_

Foxface stood up and made her way back to Finnick. Night time was coming closer. Finnick yawned.

"I'm going to stop the boat for the night and get some sleep," He said stretching.

"Good idea!" Foxface said heading up to the swimming pool area. She jumped in and made a huge splash. She missed her children but she couldn't feel more free. Finnick appeared on the deck. Foxface smirked. "Thought you were going to sleep?" Foxface asked flipping over in the water. Finnick jumped surprised. He turned around letting his green eyes land on her. He collected his bearings.

"I decided to come join you!" He said taking a step and then throwing himself into the water. Foxface couldn't help stare at his perfectly toned body. She shrugged her head. He was Married. Foxface leaped out of the pool and wrapped a barney towl around herself. Finnick snickered. "I don't bite, all the time," He said returning to his normal self. Foxface smiled and shook her head.

"Night Fish boy," She said turning her back on him.

"Night, FOXIE," He said jumping and drowning himself in water.

'Smart Fish," She muttered returning to her room to sleep.

"It's beautiful!" Foxface breathed out as the Capitol came into view. She and Finnick had bantered alot over the past two days and a half. "Bye, Finnick, I will miss you," Foxface said wrapping both arms around him.

"I'll miss you too, Foxie," He said kissing her on the cheek. She waved from the pier as he pulled away. She turned around to face a brown haired guy.

"What was that?" The green eyed boy asked.

"n...N...Nothing," She said.

"Aren't you that focface girl that got picked like 8 years ago?" He asked her. She nodded. **"There is a place for you."**


	45. Mariah finds pics

**Hey guys! Guess what, 72 REVIEWS! I love ya guys all soooooooo much! PLease review if you want me to update more today!**

Peeta lay rolling around in bed, he wasn't feeling particularly well.

"Peeta?" Mariah asks coming into the room. Her voice is a mixture of greif and sorrow. Peeta peers over his chest at her.

"Yah?" He asks.

"What's this?" She asks shoving a handful of pictures at him. Peeta looks at them. Shoot, I haven't seen these yet, Peeta thinks. He swallows.

"Pictures..." He says carefully.

"Of..." She asks looking at him.

"My friend and her kids," Peeta says looking up at the familiar brown eyes.

"Who is that?" She asks jabbing a finger at Hailey's head.

"My friend's daughter." He says looking at her.

"She looks a whole lot like you," She says throwing the pictures on the bed. "Is she your's?" Mariah asks coming closer to Peeta. Peeta doesn't answer. "IS SHE YOURS?" Mariah roars looking Peeta up and down. Peeta gulps and the rubs his head.

"Yes," He whispers, glancing up at her.

"I loved you, Peeta," Mariah says tears spilling from her eyes. "I did, but not anymore," She turns to find Juliette standing at the door, tears brimming in her brown eyes.

"Julie," Mariah says trying to expain. Juliette glances between her parents and then runs into her father's arms. Peeta looks away from Mariah afraid.

"GIRLS GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE KITCHEN NOW!" Mariah screams trotting down the stairs. Peeta still holding Juliette close to him follows her down. Elyssa and Daisy sit side by side on the couch, Juliette turns to join them. Mariah paces in front of them. "You either chose to live with him," Mariah says pointing at Peeta, "Or me.." She says glancing at her favorite daughter, Elyssa.

"Mariah, calm down, we have to talk about this," Peeta hisses grabbing her arm.

"We already talked about this, I made a decision, we are getting a divorce." She says eyes narrowed, she pulls her arm free from Peeta's firm grip. Juliette stands up and walks over to her father.

"I chose dad," She says burrying her head in his shirt. Peeta sighs and glances at his other two daughters. Daisy seems to make a hasty decision. She stands up as well.

"Same," She says running into the embrace. Mariah had tears spilling down her face.

"Mariah, don't make them do this..." Peeta says trying again. Mariah hisses at Peeta and turns to her daughter.

"Hurry up Lyssa," Mariah said crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Elyssa's eyes narrow and her nostrils flare.

"Dad," She whispers stepping up to her father.

"I'll find a new house," Mariah says collecting her things. Peeta begins to stop her but the stops.

"Dad, it's helpless, don't try," Juliette says.

Hours later Mariah was packed and left. Peeta sat his family of four down in the living room for the second time that day.

"We need to figure out how we are going to do this," He said tiredly looking at Juliette.

"It's easy dad, We all go to school, when school is over I bring them home and take care of them until you come." Juliette says looking at her father.

"Yes, but Juliette your only eleven," He says squinting at her. A brilliant idea popped into Peeta's head. "Girl's go to bed, I'll be right there." He said walking into the kitchen." The girls shrugged and did as they were told. Peeta took out his phone.

"Hello?" Peeta asked.

"yes?" The voice on the end asked.

"Can I please speak to Jess," He asked.

"Speaking," Jess said.

Peeta told her his predicament. She accepted to come from 3-5 every day.

"Thank you," Peeta said hanging up.


	46. KIDS!

**Hey guys! What's up? Here is a little chapter for you guys! :D Review if you want me to update more 2day! I'm going to do 1'st person for this one so no getting confuzzled :D**

Juliette's POV Peetas daughter

I pushed through the hallway trying to get into the lunch room. The strength of all these kids was unbelievable. I scrambled into the room and grabbed a random tray. Running out side I collided with someone.

"I'm so sorry," I say looking up to see Ariadne.

"That's quite alright, Julie," Ariadne says patting me on the back. This week everyone is sympathetic bacuse two thirds of us will be shipped to the Capitol in two days time. I smile and walk to my spot under the oak tree. It's been a year sense my mother moved back into her parent's house. If the peacekeepers find out we will be sent to the capitol. I shake my head clearing the thougts from infiltrating my brain. I feel a tear run down my cheek and I lower my head so as not to let anyone see.

"Juliette are you ok?" I look up finding genuinely worried green eyes looking at me. I nod. "No, your not," He says sitting down beside me. I smile.

"Aoran right?" I ask him.

"Yah," He says happy that I remembered.

"Are you nervous about the chosing?" He asks me.

"Yah," I say looking at him.

"Don't be, How could your parents not chose you?" He asked. Juliette laughed which caused Aoran to smile.

"He won't chose me, he will most likely chose Elyssa," I say drying my eyes.

"I don't think so..." He says pulling a strand of my blonde hair away from my face.

"Thanks!" I say kissing him on the cheek as the bell rings.

Heading home I pick up Daisy and Elyssa.

"How was school?" I ask bending down to my six year old sister.

"Good!" Elyssa says hugging me.

"Wait here," I demand to Elyssa and Daisy. The peacekeepers are swarming the house. "Dad?" I call into the house. I see him speaking to a peacekeeper.

"Looks like your children are home, " The peacekeeper says putting his paper away. Tears brim in my brown eyes. The peackeeper leaves.

"Who'd you pick dad?" I ask. He looks away.

"Are your sister's outside?" He asks looking through the window.

Casey's POV Prim's daughter

"Allie!" I call into my six year old sister's room.

"Yah?" She asks running towards me.

"You left this in my room," Casey says handing Alison a little barbie doll.

"That's Connor's" Allison says watching me.

"I'm sure it is," I say peering into her room.

"Whath's mine?" Connor asks coming ip behind me. I smile and place my hand on his black hair.

"This!" I say handing him the small barbie head.

"No," Connor says ducking Allison's slap.

"Hey," I say placing an arm on Allison. "Don't slap him," I say extending an arm to Connor.

"Yah, Allie, no thlapping me," Connor says sticking his tonue out at her. Allison exchanges a glance with me and we both burst out laughing. We end up rolling on the floor and attacking Connor as well.

Benjamin's POV Cloves son

I stand up slightly leaning to one side. The chair is pretty high for a six year old. Mom always tells us to get our stool to reach the cookie jar but instead I climb onto the towering counter. I pull myself ontop of the fridge and grab the jar with two pudgy arms. I swing my body back over to the countertop and fall lightly on the ground.

"I thee you," Alex says watching me from a chair.

"No you don't," I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Jeethe Ben, your only six get Ryan," Alex jeers.

"Whatever," I say opening the cookie jar and taking out three.

"Gimme one," He says holidng out his small hand.

"No," I say snatching the cookie from him. I could hear Mom's footsteps on the stairs. I quickly push the jar in front of Alex, Stuff his hand in it, and Shove one cookie in his mouth. I take off with the other two cookies. I can hear mom's irritated voice talking to Alex and I snicker.

"That's my boy!" Cato says snatching up his son and ruffling his brown hair.

Tellie's POV Finnick's daughter

"Damian stop doing that," I say grabbing the cloth from his hand. He shreiks. I cover my ears and pull my brown hair back.

"What's the problem?" Caleb says appearing in the seat next to mine.

"There's no problem, whats your problem?" I ask him. I have inherited my Dad's personality and both of my parents looks.

"Grrrr..." He says never being able to beat me in a word fight. I throw on my victory smile and snicker.

"You know, who called?" I tease when I know Mom is in ear shot.

"Who?" Caleb asks slightly confused.

"Maine, she wanted to ask you how kissing her felt like," I say then I duck his fist and clamber up the stars with Damian roaring behind me. I stop near the top so I can hear the conversation in the living room.

"You kissed a girl, Caleb your only ten," "FINNICK," Sbe yelled.

"Your going to get it later," Damian said grabbing my hand.

"I know," I said victory dancing into my room.


	47. Keeping them safe

**Hey guys! I'm leaving 2night :( Anyway, I might be able to write, And I may not be :( :) Please review if you want me to update again later 2day :D Love ya guys xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"We can't let them take our children." Prim says to Rory after putting her children to bed.

"I know, I've been thinking about it all day, they are coming in two days," Rory says glancing up at his wife.

"Maybe, we can hide them?" Prim asks sitting in the chair beside him.

"Maybe..." Rory says trailing off. "But we already chose Casey," He said watching Prim's reaction.

"Yes, but we need to keep the others," Prim said taking out her phone.

_**Littleduck: Rue, we hav 2 save our kids.**_

_**Flyingsquirrel: That funny, I made plan and was going 2 let u know rite now :D**_

_**Littleduck: shoot**_

Prim smiled after looking up from her phone.

"We have a plan!" She said smiling and kissing Rory.

_*Later that night*_

"Allie, wake up honey," Prim cooed stroking her daughter's hair. Rory was holding a still asleep Connor. "We have to go, Allie," She said leading her daughter by the hand into the back yard. She turned the teleporter on and sent Rory through with Connor. Prim took Allie's hand and dove into it. Allie ended up on top of her father and she giggled sleepily.

"You can't sleep yet, Allie," Rory said leading her to Rue.

"Everyone here?" She asked looking at the small group surrounding her. "We can visit them almost every day, but you must teleport straight into there." She said pointing to a small warehouse.

"Who will take care of the kids?" Prim asked looking around at the group of children, that were sent here.

"I will," Said a girl about 14. She had long brown hair and her eyes were green. The parents nodded and the children were led inside. The warehouse had shelves and food and water bottles were resting on two huge shelves. The smallest shelf had small cups, bowls, and plates. There was a big stack of books in th corner, ranging from 2 year old books to teen books. There were tiny cots all lined up against the wall. There were bean bag chairs and smaller sleeping bags on the ground near the books. In the other corner were toys for the little kids.

"Wow, who set this up?" Rory asked looking around.

"We did, the bathrooms are around the corner as well as three showers. There were eight children who were staying there. "This is their life from now on," Rue said frowning. Prim and Rory smiled and then teleported back home. They peered into Casey's room.

"She won't and will never be able to see them again." Rory said frowning and kissing Prim's cheek.

"I know," Prim said crawling into bed with him.


	48. Nathan and Abby

**Hey guys! What's up? Sorry the last chap was sooooo... short. Review if you want another chap 2day! :)**

"Let's keep Nathan," Gale said throwing a stack of papers on Katniss's desk.

"No. Hailey," Katniss said shoving them back at him. Gale's face turned red as he glared at her.

"I DON'T EVEN THINK SHE IS MINE," Gale roared causing Katniss to stumble out of her chair.

"Of course she's yours what are you talking about?" Katniss gulped trying to get back into her chair.

"THEN WHY IS SHE BLONDE," He asked yelling at Katniss. He didn't care if his children heard him.

"Calm down, Gale,:" Katniss said then she continued. "My mother and Prim both have blonde hair it's a part of me." Katniss said reciting what Peeta told her to say. Gale calmed down a bit. He stormed out of the house without looking back. Katniss sighed and filled out the form for Hailey to be the one to stay. Peeta had met Hailey once, not as her father though. She mailed the documents to the government. The reply was short.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne,_  
_We will come to get your other two children in the nect two days, BE PREPARED. We don't like emotional scenes. _  
_-Gov_

Katniss sighed.

"Mom?" Nathan and Abby asked coming into the room.

"Hmm..." She said distracted.

"When can we see Brooke and Casey?" Nathan asked watching his mother carefully.

"I don't know, probably soon." Katniss said struggling to keep the tears from falling. Nathan smiled sadly and left the room with Abby trailing behind him. "Oh, God what did I do," Katniss asked laying her head on the desk.

"You can still see them you know?" A voice called. Katniss spun around her black hair whipping the air. Katniss smiled when she saw it was Prim.

"How?" She asked approaching her sister.

"Make them come with me now," She said. Katniss swallowed.

"Nathan, Abby, come here." She called. They appeared within seconds. "Auntie Prim is going to take you two, somewhere safe," Katniss said smiling.

"Why isn't Hailey comeing?" Nathan asked turning to his mother.

"She can't," Prim piped up taking the teleporter out. "Katniss, you come to," Prim said taking her sister's frail hand. The four family members traveled to the warehouse. The door was closed and the windows were covered. Prim held the door open. "Go in," She said to the kids. "You can some see them soon," She added to Katniss. Katniss nodded and smiled.

**Nathan's POV**

When we walk in the room, the kids all stop their activities and watch us. Abby and I exchange a slight glance. A girl steps forward and extends her hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Louisa it's nice to meet you!" She says smiling at us. I smile and take her hand.

"I'm Nathan and this is Abigail, but everyone calls her Abby," Abby smiles and tugs on my shirt. I look down at her grey eyes. She points to Allison,Connor, and Brooke, huddled in the corner. I smile and walk over to them. "It's ok guys," I say hugging the youngsters. They hug me back. "Where is Chris?" I ask Brooke. She points to a older girl holding the one year old boy. The older girl who greeted us before claps her hands together.

"Introductions," She chirps guiding everyone into a circle. "When it is your turn, state your name, age, and sibling," She says turning to look at everyone. "Me first, Ok, My name is Louisa and I am thirteen years old and that is my little brother." She says pointing to a little boy with green eyes. He waves.

"I am Sam, I am 7 years old and Louisa is my sister," He says smiling.

"I am Jazmine and I am twelve years old," A girl with black hair and blue eyes says. "and that is my little sister," She says pointing to a three year old.

"My name is Angie, and I am twee year old," Angie says showing off the gaps in her teeth. Everyone smiles.

After the introductions we sort out the sleeping routines. Louisa managed to make a crib for Chris, out of some extra cardboard.

"There are four beds, we will have to ask the parents for more. I say Angie, Connor, Allison, and Sam get the beds, they are the youngests. Abby and Brooke can take the bean bags and Nathan, Jazmine and I will take the sleeping bags." Louisa says pointing to everyone on their own. "Chose your cots and um...Personalize them." Louisa says smirking. She spreads the blankets out. "Who wants cars?" She asks. Connor raises his hand and she hands it to him. Jazmine helps him spread it on his bed.

"You can have the blue sleeping bag," Jamine says handing it lightly to me.

"Thanks," I mutter.


	49. Daisy and Elyssa

**Hey guys! Decided to write this chapter before I hed to the airport. Love ay guys soooo much! Review please! :D They make my day and make me write more!**

**Daisy's POV Peeta's daughter**

I sit at the kitchen table beside Juliette and Elyssa. Dad stands behind my chair pouring milk into my glass. The doorbell rings. Dad freezes, he places the jar of milk on the table and moves towards the door. He opens it quietly. I watch his face, turn to sadness, and then guilt. He looks back at us.

"Come in," He says to the person outside. It is a man in a uniform he walks over to the table. He clears his throat and pulls out a peice of paper.

"Elyssa and Daisy," He says searching our faces. Juliette's head whips around to look at her father. Elyssa's face registers fright. I pull up my chair and run to my dad. He holds on arms encircle me as I scream. I thrash and hit the man pulling me from my father. The last thing I see as the trunk door shuts are my father's guilty blue eyes. I smile and mouth "It's ok, I love you" To him. He watches me enveloping Juliette into his arms. A small cold hand grabs mine. I look around finding Elyssa's blue eyes. I smile, Atleast I'm not alone. We drive for hours until we come to a small train. We are loaded inside with a bunch of other kids.

I lift my head from the seat as the train comes to a stop. Shaking Elyssa awake I grab my bag that father had handed me. Slightly into the train ride a man pinned numbers onto the front of our shirts. I had shuttered as he touched me. We follow each other out of the train. Elyssa smiles as a man waves at her, He has the same number pinned on his shirt. I lead her to him, grabbing her hand. A woman with the exact number that I have approaches me. My grip on Elyssa's hand tightens. She pulls me into a hug that I do not return.

"Daisy, is that your name?" She asks taking my free hand.

"Yes," I whisper. Elyssa glances up at me her blue eyes filling with tears. I think that she has figured out what I just managed to understand. As the man and woman look at each other and then pull us apart I scream. "NO!" Elyssa and I screech in unison. Tears are rolling down my cheeks as I claw at the woman behind me. I reach out to meet Elyssa's small outsretched arm. We clutch each other's hands never wanting to let go.

"NO!" Elyssa screams as the man pulls our hands apart. I fall back tired.

"ELYSSA IT'S OK." I say whipping around to look at her. "I'LL SEE YOU," I continue as the woman shoves me into the car. It's like I see it in slow motion. The way Elyssa looks at me, the tears stream down her face landing with a dull sound on the pavement. She reaches her arm out to me as the car I am in drives away. I rest my head on the window, slightly knowing I will never see her again. The conductors treated us like vermin, maybe these people won't. I heard two conductors talking on the way tp the bathroom, saying that we will be placed in horrible, abusive families. I wish this isn't true, Elyssa doesn't deserve that.

**Peeta's POV**

My heart slams against my chest as I watch my daughters go. The one I have left is crying into my shoulder. Mariah stands across the street stock still. I look away from her angry gaze. I lead Juliette into the house and turn the television on, I wish this never had happened. I grab the phone and retreat to my bedroom.

"Katniss?" I ask.

"No sorry my Mom's in the shower." The girl says.

"Hailey?" I ask wanting to hug her.

"Yah! How did you know?" She asks. I smile and lean back against the wall.

"I just did," I say.

"Oh, here she is!" Hailey says.

"Peeta?" Katniss asks.

"Katniss, my girls they took them," I spit out ashamed.

"Oh, Peeta Im so sorry," Katniss says genuinely concerned.

"What about yours?" I ask tracing a finger against the ceiling.

"They are safe,"

"How?"

"I can't say, I'm sorry,"

"Oh..."

"Hey, Why don't you come over, Gale's gone."

"Sure be right there." I say hanging up the phone.

I reach the house aproxamitely two minutes later. I ring the bell and fall into Katniss's open embrace.

"I didn't want to let them go," I say a tear streaming down my face.

"Oh, Peeta I'm so sorry," Katniss whispers.

'Why are you sorry?" I ask.

"My kids are safe, for now," Katniss said turning away from Peeta. "In hiding," She


	50. The Bubonic Plague

**Hey guys! Finnally found a Computer to write on, I may be able to update a couple times over the next 2 weeks, becuz I am in Spain. When I come back I guarentee that I will start atleast one other story! :) Love ya guys all!**

**Katniss´s POV**

"What if Gale finds out... I mean about Hailey?" Peeta asks placing one hand on mine.

"I think he already has, He just doesn´t want to believe it." I say peering over my steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Oh..." Peeta says closing his blue eyes. I nod.

"It´s getting late, you should go, Gale may come back home," I say getting up from the table and heading towards the door. Peeta takes off. I fight the urge of grabbing him and making him stay with me. I want to crawl into bed with him and wake up beside him.

"Hailey?" I ask opening her door.

"Over here Mommy," She says calling from my room.

"Are you playing a game?" I ask slightly smiling.

"No, Mommuy." She says never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well then what are you doing?" I ask leaning on the back of her chair. She leans back and crosses her small arms. I turn my eyes to the screen, vocusing on the words in front of my face. The words spring off the page as if trying to run away from my eyes. I finnaly catch up to them and read the words carefully.

_Dear Sweet,_

_Hi my beautiful Katniss how are you? I loved the wonderfull pictures and videos of our daughter, would you mind sending me more? I love you with all my heart and with all my soul. _

_Love, _

_Peeta_

I look up from the e-mail to find Hailey´s grey eyes staring at me. I gulp.

"Peeta better be a nickname for Gale," Hailey says grinning. I laugh nervously.

"Yah, of course it is!" I say brightly patting her on the head. She leans forward and click open the reply.

_Dear Peeta,_

_I wish you were here, Hailey lost her first tooth and I wish that her real father had been here. Anyway, I love you a lot too, more that I can say. I attached pictures of our duaghter hoping that you think she is as beautiful as I think she is! :) _

_Love,_

_Katniss_

I frown, biting my bottom lip. Hailey clears her throat and opens the attached picture. Hailey giggles in seeing which one. I smile at her happiness.

"There is much to explain, sweetie," I say trying to start the conversation.

"Ugg...Mommy, I get it, You don´t love Gale but you love this Peeta dude who claims to be my real father," She says glancing up at me. I laugh. "What?...Can I umm...Meet him?" She asks.

"You already have! Well...You were like...Two," I say giggling as well. She smiles her eyes narrowing.

"I want to meet my REAL Father," She says wiping her teary eyes.

"Would you like to see a picture?" I ask handing her a picture of him as she nods. She smiles examining her father´s face.

"Am I like him?" She asks me hopefully.

"EXTREMELY!" I excalim surprising her.

"Really?" She asks her face brightening. I nod. "I can´t wait to meet him!" She says jumping up from the chair knocking me backwards onto the floor. She giggles stretching her arm out to meet mine. I smile and let her help me up. Gale walks in on the happy scene and throws his jacket over the computer chair. He slumps down on the bed shaking his sneakers off. Hailey and I exchange a glance. She smirks. Sometimes I forget that she is only six. She never particularly liked Gale and she was glad he wasn´t her father. She trudged out of the room leaving us alone. He shivers closing his eyes and digging his head into the pillow. I slouch towards him knowing how hot it was.

"Gale are you ok?" I ask looking down at him.

"Yah," He says his voice rough amd scratchy. I automatically stretch pne hand out to his forehead.

"Gale your hot!" I shout pulling my hand back. He glares at me and then smirks.

"Thanks!" He says smugly. I slowly shake my head.

"Not in that way, stupid," I say slapping his arm extremely lightly. He shrinks back. I quickly find a thermometer and shove it into his mouth. He glares at me and then closes his eyes obviously in pain.

"BEEP, BEEP!" The thermometer is done. I slowly edge it from his mouth and glance at it. My eyes pop.

_106 DEGREES. _

I dial the hospitol and tell them what the problem was. They said there would be an ambulance over ASAP. I throw a blanket over Gale, not sure if it is the right thing to do.

"Your going to be alright," I say as the doctors carry him out in a stretcher. One Woman stops beside me.

"Would you and your daughter like to ride in the ambulance with him?" She asks glancing at Hailey.

"Yes please," I say taking Hailey by the hand. I wink at her trying to calm her down. We sit on the bench as the ambulance goes wizzing by the buildings. We are ushered out of the car and into the waiting area.

After a few hours a nurse comes out with a clipboard.

"Hi I am Cecelia, We haven´t quite figured out what is wrong with your husband," She paused as she saw Me flinch at the word husband. She shook her head an ¡d continued. "We need you to answer some questions," I nodded. "Has he ever had a fever before?" She asks watching my reaction. I rack my brains until I come up with an answer.

"Not that I know of," I say gripping Hailey´s hand tightly.

"Does he have a lot of stomach aches?" She asks. I think back to the past few months, recalling a few.

"Yes." I say pressing my lips together.

"Does he ever get cold or start shivering when it is warm?"

"Yes," Hailey says before I even thought about it. "Just the other day, when he was taking me to school he was freezing and I was sweating my butt off," Hailey said seriously. The nurse glanced at me.

"Does he hunt?" The nurse asked looking directly at me.

"Yes." I say returning the stare. She left with a quick thanks.

After hours and hours of sitting, Hailey fell asleep on my lap.

"Katniss," A voice said awakening from my half slumber.

"Hmm..." I ask opening my foggy eyes.

"We have some news on Gale," He says. I sit up straight.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well,..." He says sitting in the chair beside me. "He seems to be dieing from a disease called_ The Bubonic Plague." _

"He´s going to die?" I ask not sure how I feel.

"The odds are _not _in his favor at the moment. Honestly it could go either way," He says.

**P.S: I Don´t own The HUnger Games, Love all ya guys! :)**


	51. Katniss sleeps in heaven

**Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely comments! Love ya all 3 **

Katniss´s POV

I don´t even know what I want anymore. I shoved the doctors out of the way and ignored Hailey´s screams of despair as I fled the hospitol. Flying into a small bar by the side of the road I plunk down in a chair.

"Mam, what would you like?" The bartender asks after observing me for a while. I look at him blankly.

"Surprise me," The words escape my mouth faster then I could think about them. I groan and slouch down in my chair. My husband is in the hospitol dieing, my love is on island one, and my daughter, my beautiful blonde daughter is...is. I straighten up in my chair and rush out the door. Inoring the bar tenders complaints.

"Hailey?" I call when she comes into view. I open my arms to my six year old. She buries her head in my chest and I lay my head on her blonde hair. "Your going to stay at Tammy´s." I say through her locks. She nods hiding a sniffle.

Once I dropped her pff at Tammy´s I pull out the teleporter. I jump into the flashing lights and the breath is taking out of my body. I sustain myself from grimacing in pain as I land squarely on the ground. I jump to my feet despite the wetness of the grass. Suddenly, I recognize where I am. I slouch against the door phrame after ringing the bell. The door opens. Juliette stands there frightened of me. She loos at me; standing in the rain, black hair flying all over the place, grey Eyes wild and bright. She seems to make up her mind and steps aside.

"He´s upstairs," She says her voice strangled and hoarse. I pause for a moment to smile at her, then continue on the trek up the stairs.

"Peeta..." I whisper running into his open arms. He sits at the tiny desk looking at photos.

"What´s wrong, sweet?" He asks running a hand through my hair. I sniffle.

"Gale is dieing in the hospitol, you aren´t my husband and Hailey hates me." I say without taking a breath.

"Hailey does not hate you, Sweet, who could hate you?" He asks helping me out of my soaking jacket. I chuckle at this.

"Lot´s of people, Love," I say opening his closet. All I find is some big shirts so I slip into one, stripping all my wet clothes off. He smiles.

"I´m going to go make sure Juliette is in bed, I´ll be back," He says kissing me calmly. I sniffle and slouch down into an armchair.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks shaking me awake. I smile and kiss him letting him know Im not asleep. He picks me up and lays me on his bed. We crawl under the covers and tangle our limbs together. I rest my head on hi chest and he throws an arm over my head. After a few minutes, I feel myself drift into the best sleep I have ever slept.


	52. New plan

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn´t update yesterday there was an all day festival here in Spain! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! _For those of you that_ _Don´t want a spoiler go straight to the story, Gale won´t die don´t worry and they will all be reunited with their children! :D _Love ya guys lots!**

Foxface POV

The streets are bare and horrid as I make my way "home." The wind sweeps my red hair into the air turning it into knots. I sigh and pull it into a ponytail. I can hear screaming from my "home." Peering into the cottage I can just make out the leader standing on a table.

"We have to do something!" He yelled stomping one foot. The small crowd around his feet cried out. Stopping he sees me at the door. "So...Fox...Whatchya find?" He asks holding up a small toddler.

"Oh...you know...just some FOOD," I say throwing the satchel at him. He opens it and splits the contents between everybody. "So...what was all this..." I say waving my hands. "About?" I finish crossing my arms.

"We want to start a rebellion!" I girl close to my age said. I snort.

"You think we can do it?" A thirteen year old boy asked.

"Maybe..." I say avoiding his blue eyes. "But...Look at us..." I say. We look around, we are all short and scrawny from lack of food.

"We can still do it!" The leader screams.

"YAH!" The crowd of run-aways yells.

"How?" I ask looking around at the confused faces.

"First...we...ummm...we..." The leader trails off gulping.

"Fight the president?" Someone asks. We all shake are heads.

"Yes but...First we need to find some allies." The boy who brought me here said.

"YAH!" The crowd screams. Then a small boy walks up to me.

"There´s um...a 14th island...where we can go to live after... the war." He says nervously.

"Good idea...kido," I say ruffling his black hair. "We need to get it ready though..." I say. "Get a count of how many families we will have...build a sort of town..." I say.

"That could take years..." The leader says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Do you have a better idea?" I snarl. He shakes his head. "Lead us..." I say to the boy with the 14th island. As we fell into an assembly line the boy started muttering.

"It´s actually only a few minutes away." He said. He led us to a steep drop down and then began to move a big rock aside. "This way.." He said squeezing into the small space. I follow next. After a couple minutes of walking I can see sunlight in front of me. I take the boys hand letting him help me out of the hole. I turn to help the person behind me. Once she is out, I glance around.

The island is deserted but bright and sunny. There are a few peices of scrap wood in a pile to the side.

"Tree houses!" A small boy yells.

"This might actually work..." I say smiling.


	53. The signitures

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven´t posted in awhile. Im almost going home...well not rlly on Saturday. But anyway love yall.**

Foxface POV

"Would you like to sign?" I ask the small brunette. I´m guessing she is about eighteen years old.

"Whatever for?" She asks throwing her hair over her shoulder. I study her blue eyes knowing she will sign.

"Your siblings were taken away right?" I ask afraid. She nods. "And...would you umm... do anything to see them again?" I ask, mentally kicking myself.

"Yah...why?" She asks.

"Sign..." I say. "And come to this address tonight at six..." I say handing her a teleporter and explaining how to use it. "Bring any family or friends that will be willing to do anything as well to see their lost siblings," I say. I turn on my heel, red hair whipping around. I move on to the next "victim." Jumpig into the teleporter I head to District 3. I glance own at the list.

_1. Rue _

_2. David_

_3. Teagen _

_4. James_

_5. Teddy_

_6. Emerald_

_7. Primrose Everdeen_

_8. Rory Hawthorne_

_9. Casey Hawthorne_

_10. Katniss Everdeen_

_11. Gale Hawthorne_

_12. Peeta Mellark_

_13. Hailey Hawthorne_

_14. Samantha Hamilton_

There were many more on the list but all of my friends and family had gladly signed. Rue, James, Teddy, and I made millions of copies of the teleporter two days ago. When we started collecting signatures. Now, being 5: 46, I am heading to the small warehouse where We had picked to host the meeting. I plunk into a chair as I step in the room.

"FOXFACE!" I barely recognize Prim´s voice before I am overwhelemed with hugs.

"hI, Prim, Rue, and Katniss!" I say not taking my eyes off of the wall.

"HI!" They chorus.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The leader calls climbing onto the table. "We need supplies, we have to do this orderly..." He says once its quiet. "If you can supply ANY building tools... Raise your hand and state your name once pointed to," He says. Halof of the people raise there hands. He begins to write down everybodies name. "You people bring supplies to this warehouse within the nxt two days." He says frowning. "If you can supply _some..._ kitchen supplies...do as before." He econtinues...

"Electronics..."

"Food..."

"Drinks..."

"Furniture..."

"Bedding..."

"Bathroom things...Toiletries... Toys...Books...Clothes...ANYTHING.." He finnaly says. "Bring anything that would be key to our survival..." He says.

Prim´s POV

I grab Casey´s hand and run swiftly out the door. I want to get this done. Once we arrive at our snug house. I hand each of my family members a box to fill it with their most priced possessions. In another box I fill with all our bathroom things and bedding and toiletries. I basically empty the house and label each box with its title. Stuffing the boxes in the trunk I close the door. Rory volunteered to build and I volunteered to take care of ALL the kids.

"Can I go to?" Casey asks opening the car door.

"Fine..." I say sliding into the front seat. I smile glad she´s coming. "What do you have there?" I ask eyeing the boxes on her lap.

"Oh just some toys and movies and stuff from when...we... I mean I was a kid..." She says her eyes watering.

"Thats so thoughtful..." I say meeting her blue eyes in the mirror. She giggles and smiles at me.

"Thanks!" Foxface says smiling and waving at us through the car window. After we dropped off our boxes she came to us.

Peeta´s POV

It´s been five days sence the meeting, five days sensce I left Juliette packing all our things. I wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead. Lowering the hammer I was pounding against the nail, I grunt. The house I built looks just like the others, High up in the trees just like a tree house. I already know the house I want for My family. Builders get the first pick! Katniss has also agreed to move in with me. I´m so excited...Maybe we can even have another child. But...We get our kids. I suspect I will have all of my kids but...Katniss´s Im not sure. For all I know Mariah didn´t sign so...She is out of my life. The only problem is Gale who made a full recovery...Katniss and Hailey live with me for right now. Hailey is an angel...I love her A LOT.

"GET BACK TO WORK..." The leader screams shaking his fist at me. Counting by the singnitures we need a couple more hundred houses.


	54. Tree houses

**Hey guys here ya go! Love ya all.**

Rue's POV

Its been one year, one long year of building and volunteering. I let my dark hair whip around my head in the wind. Finally they said we would start moving families from each district. I was the second. Fox face had pushed for her friendS and family to be in the first five.

"Let's go!" I yell into the house. "Teag do yoU have your box?" I ask.

"yah mom..." She says hopping into the car. I smile and climb In after her. David would meet us there sense he is a builder. We picked one of the snug houses next to James and Teddy's family. We jump into the teleporteR and I feel strange arms helpinG me up from the ground.

"thanks," I say taking hold of Teagens hand.

"This way..." the leader says. I meet up with Prim and Katniss. We follow him to the fresh island. Dozens and dozens of tree houses face all sides of the beach. Restaurants and little stores sat in tHe middle.

"Name?" A man asked picking up a pen.

"Rue and Teagen." I state gripping my daughters hand. We make the small trek to our house. Prim and Katniss live a couple houses down.I climb the ladder to the big deck which had a few chairs and one table. The house has three rooms and one bathroom. It had a bunch of electronic gadgets from three.

"Teag?" I ask coming into the bedroom I new she would chose. She had openEd her box and the contents were scattered across the room. She was playing with a gadget on the wall. I recall it being the one that could change the design of the room. I added another bathroom so that we wouldn't all have to share One.

No ones POV

Two weeks later every family was moved into their new house. The kids were going to school every day and then returning to the island until the island was done building a school. One particular Friday afternoon the islands were filled with shouts of fear. All of the children had failed to come home. At first they werent worried because perhaps they had stayed after to talk to a friend. After hours and hours of sitting still and doing nothing, Prim and Rue decided to go out and look for their children. They entered the silent school and trooped into one of the clasrooms. It was as if there had been a big fight. Backpacks and books were strewn across the floor, tables and chairs were upside down. They returned to the 14th island and reported the horrible news. They were all devastated and immediately knew who had the kids. They prepared for battle...

President Snow´s POV

I sit back in my seat on the balcony overlooking the island. Someone beside stirs and then clears his throat.

"Sir...If I may ask...How did you know they would go for all the children?" tHe man asked not taking his eyes off of his president.

"I just knew..." I say. I had ordered for all the children of the Capitol and islands to be brought to me. I took them from school. They are in the dungeons being starved. I also knew this would lead to a war so...I readied my warriors which are now posted in single file all around the island.

Peeta´s POV

I tighten the helmet on my head that the leader insists that we wear. Juliette and Hailey turn their tear stained faces away from me. Katniss and I are going into battle to reach our children. After doing a shoot off, Katniss was handed a electronic bow and told to report to the boat in an hour. I as well as Juliette are going. Juliette, Casey, and Prim decided to help the wounded. We set out hand in hand with a sad silence surrounding us. Katniss told me that she only hopes to get our children out alive. She is turning back once she has aññ of them. I sigh plunking down on the floor of the boat. It moves side to side on the waves. My poor little ones...I think remembering their devastated faces.

"BATTLE BEGINS ONCE WE ARE OFF THE BOAT..." Someone yells a few hours later as the boat comes to a stop. I could see soldiers ready to attack the second we get off. I gulp and kiss Katniss lightly on the lips.


	55. Getting inside

**Hey guys! Love ya guys soooo much! Review please! :D They make my day and make me write more!**

**Katniss´s POV**

I narrow my eyes at my target. I ready my bow,Letting the arrow fly into my target. I can hear the successfull thud of the man falling to the ground. I grimace mentally kicking myself for kicking someone. From my post on the boat, I can attack the men with arrows. I see someone attack Finnick, Finnick hops to one side as a huge knife wizzez by his head. Anger surges through my veins and I pull an arrow from my quiver. I load it up and let it kill the man. Finnick turns and smirks at me.

**Peeta´s POV**

I dart around occasionally sticking my knife into someone. Five men surround me, I ready my weapon and turn to the weakest. Maybe I can kill him and get out of here. They guard the doors into the castle. Hr lashes out at me wih his sword. I grab it ignoring the searing pain in my hands. Pulling it back, He lets go of it. I smirk, Knife and sword in hand. There is a horrendous pain in my back as I escape the circle. I collapse onto the ground and pull the sword out of my back. Tears spill down my cheeks from the pain.

"PEETA," I hear someone shreik. All of a sudden the five men fall to the ground dead, beside me. Arrows buried into their sculls. A small hand brushes my hair back from my face. "PRIM!" The voice calls carrying me to the side. A whisp of blonde hair brushes my face.

"Your going to be ok..." Prim says tearing a sheet in half.

"Katniss...Go get our kids..." I say hoarsly. Katniss nods.

"Mine to..." Prim says quietly her eyes tearing up.

**Katniss´s POV**

I move swiftly through the heavy doors and come to a big corridor with a bunch of doors. The door that I just closed opens and in comes three of my soldiers. I sigh and nod at Gale, Finnick, and David.

"Split up.." Gale says going through the doort on the right. Finnick goes to the left and David takes the corner door. I move towards the final door. There is a flight of steps going downward. I tighten my grip on my bow as I hear voices. When I come to the bottom of the stairs I can see Broke ted to a post with a man holding a hand out to her face. I exhale. Trying to listen to the conversation¡, I lean in closer.

"Tell ME!" The man was saying.

"No..." Brooke said desperately. The man punches her in the chest then again in the face, reopining the wound on her lip. She scries out. I dont hesitate to shoot an arro0w at the man. Brooke´s face is confused when she sees the man fall to the ground dead.

"Brooke!" I say rushing to her side. Now I see how thin she is. Her normal happy eyes look dead. She has dirt and dried blood all over her face. I rush to untie the ropes and she is free within minutes. I retrieve my arrow from the man and wipe the blood from the tip. "Lets go." I say taking the young girls hand. "Where are they?" I ask. She points towards a side door which we rush through. In the room are cells and cells filled with dirty children. A small cry is heard as a figure runs to the front of her cell. "Tellie?" I ask the figure. She nods. I clap her hand. "Where are the keys?" I ask them all. One boy points to the wall behind my head.


	56. VOTE

**Hey guys srry this is an authors note but I need u guy 2 go 2 my profile and vote if next you want me to write a PrimxRory story an SYOT or both. THNX And luv yall **


	57. Pres Snow dies one more time

**Hey guys what up? I actually wrote this on the airplane and I am posting it now that I am back in Atlanta! Hope u like! Oh and please let me know what u think! Love y'all**

**Katniss's POV**  
I take the keys from the hook and insert them in the lock. Tellie hugs me tightly and then goes to find her siblings.

Once all the cells are unlocked we make a plan.

"Does anyone know where Nathan and Abby are?" I ask no one in particular.

"President Snow has them..." A little girls steps forward and takes my hand. I smile.

"..." I breathe out. She luggage a younger girl by the arm. I smile recognizing the blonde hair and brown eyes. "This way..." She says pointing me towards the door. I nod.

"Tellie, I need you to take them all back to the island and tell the warriors to not attack any longer because we have the kids." I command. She nods and leads the kids through the door I came through. I make my way up the skinny staircase making sure to not make any noise. I place one hand on my now ready for an attack as I push open the first door I come to.

"Ahhh Katniss, I have been waiting for you..." Someone says clearing their throat. I glance around the room and  
Can jut barely see the mop of white peeping out the throne chair. I gasp throwing a frightened hand over m mouth.  
"Come closer, girl on fire..." He said waving an arm at me. I silently troop per to him and lightly sit on the seat opposite him. His eyes are full of hatred but his  
Smile deceives. I gulp.

"What do you want?" I ask rudely.

"Ahhh... Dear this is not a matter of what I want but simply a matter of what you want." he says making me flinch. I swallow hard. "There! He says." Pointing to a spot behind my head. It's a hologram of my children.

"Hailey , Nathan, Abby?" I tell rushing to their hologram cell.

"Mom? Help..." They say before it shuts off.

"Where are they?" I shout pounding a hand I'm front of his seat. "What have you done with them?" I ask shouting at the top of my lungs.

"Quiet down, Dear I bet they can hear you in district one!" He says chuckling. I want to wrap my small arms around his neck and take all the air from his  
Body.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I ask tears brimming in my gray eyes.

"You mean why am I doing this to you?" He asks without a hint of emotion.I nod. "Because you are the Mockingjay" he says watching my reaction. I don't have time to process this information before a knife comes whizzing by my head and embeds itself into President Snow's neck. I turn around trying to find the source. There leaning against the wall clutching his bleeding stomach is Gale.

"Your welcome!" He says. He turns away and leaves. I shudder and check Snows pulse. He's gone. Into the room, come three lovely children shouting and screaming for their mother. I throw my arms open. Nathan is the first to reach me.

"How are you guys?" I ask stroking their hair.


	58. The End

**Hey guys! Wrote this one ****On the plane as well! Looks like the end has finally arrived. :( Look out for my next story(s)! Keep voting on my profile poll 2 c what kind of story y'all want me 2 write next. Love ya guys to bunches xoxoxo**

**Katniss's POV**

Sometime I still wonder about President Snow's last words. I wonder what would have happened if Gale hadn't killed him. But most of all I wonder how my life could have been.

**Epilogue**

Katniss sits at the kitchen table, She supports a three year old boy on her lap. To her left are two small girls chattering and coloring in a book. One with blonde hair and grey eyes...The other with blonde hair and brown eyes. In the next room over the T.V is on and four figures sit in front of it. Two teenagers one girl one boy. On the floor by their feet are two girls one brunette the other blonde. In the bedroom sits A blonde man with twinkling blue eyes he cradles a baby boy in his arms occasionally coloring to him. The Everdeen-Mellark family works just fine. Katniss and Peeta are in-love as ever. Hailey and ... Are great friends as well as Nathan and Juliette.

Gale finally got over his divorce and is now happily married to Mariah with three brunette children. Katniss never forgave him for killing President Snow do the two families never combine.

Prim is happy as can be as a widow. Her husband Rory died in the war. Her children suffered but they all pulled is now happily dating a rich man named Gilbert. Although she prefers not to use his name.

Fox face married the boy whom she met on the piers and they have two beautifully amber eyed boys.

Darius coped with his wife abandoning him and took to swimming and joining Finnick and Annie on the beach.

Juliette and Nathan are really good siblings and often help their parents out with the kids. They don't want anything to do with Gale or Mariah. Nathan is dating Brooke which means maybe Rue can actually be a part of the family.

Hailey loved her new little siblings and looks up to Juliette as her role model.

The End

**It's over :( Keep voting! Will post new story extremely soon! Perhaps 2morrow if you review. **


	59. YAY

**Hey guys! Long time no see!**

**I was just saying i have a couple stories I would love for you guys to check out! Here they are**

**My Little Minion: An SYOT, QQ Read please**

**Drama Follows You Through Life: This is a Pretty Little Liars fanfic, for anyone who is a fan of the show, please read I would super duper appreciate it :D**

**The Games of Blood And HeartAche: Also an SYOT :D **

**If u guys read these it means ALOT 2 me so please do :D**


End file.
